Entre el Amor y el Deber
by Bani93
Summary: Edward es el hijo mayor de Carlisle, Rey de Volterra. Bella es una chica americana en un viaje de tres meses con su hermanastra, Rose, y el novio de esta, Emmett. ¿Qué pasa cuándo Bella y Edward se conocen? ¿Elegirá Edward el amor o su deber? AH
1. Volterra

Esta historia ha sido escrita por **muggleinlove**, yo sólo la traduzco con su permiso. Ella juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 1: Volterra **

EPOV

Odiaba ser el Príncipe. Estaba delante del espejo arreglándome la corbata mientras esperaba la señal para dirigirme a otro día lleno de deberes reales. A mis veinticinco años, se esperaba que fuera el Príncipe perfecto. Era el más mayor de dos, y un día sería el rey. Por lo tanto, tenía que atender todos estos actos y pretender que me gustaban.

La agenda de hoy no estaba demasiado mal. Tenía la tarde libre, y planeaba pasar algo de tiempo leyendo tranquilamente en la Biblioteca, y no me refería a la que había en el castillo. Necesitaba alejarme y desconectarme.

"Venga, Edward. Llegamos tarde." Dijo mi hermana pequeña, Alice.

"No empezarán sin nosotros." Contesté mientras ella ponía los ojos en blanco.

"Pero ya sabes lo que mamá dijo sobre llegar tarde." Me recordó mientras cogía mi móvil y la seguía fuera de mi habitación. Mi madre era muy exigente respecto a que fuésemos educados, y eso incluía llegar a tiempo a todos los actos. Sin importar lo temprano que empezasen.

"Lo sé, lo sé." Suspiré, subiéndome en la limusina detrás de Alice. Hoy íbamos a abrir una nueva Ala de Niños en el Hospital Nacional de Volterra.

No era tan difícil, ya que sólo requería que dijese algunas palabras que ya habían sido escritas por mí. No es que no me importase, sí que lo hacía. Es sólo que no tenía la energía para hacer todo lo que me pedían. Por tanto, delegación se convirtió en una necesidad.

"Sólo son unas dos horas." Añadió Alice mientras yo me reía. Sabía que ella estaba tan ansiosa por que el acto se acabase como yo. Había vuelto para el verano con su novio, Jasper, y sabía que quería pasar tiempo a solas con él.

"¿Dónde está Jasper?" pregunté, al notar su repentina ausencia. Raramente se alejaban el uno del otro.

"Papá no quiere que parezcamos demasiado serios demasiado pronto." Contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Al parecer nuestros ciudadanos sólo deberían verle de vez en cuando, ya que soy tan joven."

"Tienes veintiuno." Dije mientras se encogía de hombros.

"No queda bien que yo tenga a alguien y tú no." Admitió finalmente mientras yo dirigía mi atención al exterior. Mi vida amorosa, o falta de ella, era algo muy importante para mis padres y estaba bajo escrutinio constante de los medios de comunicación.

"Eso no es un problema." Dije fríamente.

"Al parecer sí que lo es." Contestó mientras la limusina paraba salvándonos de una clara pelea. Mi hermana y yo éramos mejores amigos, dos gotas de agua, pero no estábamos de acuerdo en mi vida amorosa. No la dejaría ganar, y yo no me involucraría con cualquier persona.

Nuestra discusión podía esperar a más tarde. Nuestro deber esperaba. Salí de la limusina ofreciéndole a Alice la mano antes de entrar en el hospital, todo el tiempo sonriendo educadamente para las cámaras.

BPOV

Finalmente estábamos en Europa, y no podía estar más feliz. Siempre había soñado con ir a Europa, y durante los próximos tres meses Rosalie, Emmett y yo íbamos a estar en Volterra. La historia era increíble, y sabía que Rose no podía esperar para ir de compras.

Acabábamos de graduarnos de la universidad y mi padre y mi madrastra nos había regalado un viaje de tres meses a Europa. ¡Íbamos a descubrirlo todo!

"¿Cuáles son tus planes para hoy?" preguntó Rosalie mientras entraba, tan impecable como siempre.

Rosalie era mi hermanastra. Su padre se había casado con mi madre cuando teníamos cinco años. Ella era completamente opuesta a mí aunque sólo tenía dos meses más que yo. Tenía pelo rubio y ojos avellanos, y era extremadamente alta. Era muy guapa. Yo, por otro lado, tenía el pelo castaño y normales ojos marrones. Ni siquiera era alta, y claramente no tenía el cuerpo de una modelo.

"Quería ver la Biblioteca Nacional. He oído que está entre las mejores del mundo." Comenté. Me encantaba leer, y me estaba muriendo por verla.

"Vienes a Europa, y te vas a esconder en la biblioteca." Declaró Rosalie asqueada. Éramos mejores amigas, pero había algunas cosas en las que no estábamos de acuerdo.

"No voy a ir de compras." Declaré, sabiendo que hoy ella iba a arrastrar a Emmett por todas las tiendas.

"Pero no es divertido comprar con Emmett." Gimoteó y me encogí de hombros.

"Iré contigo algún día, pero no hoy." Concedí mientras sonreía dándome un abrazo.

"Rose, ¿estás lista?" preguntó Emmett entrando en la habitación. Emmett era el novio de Rosalie desde hacía casi cinco años. Era extremadamente alto, musculoso y guapo. Eran la pareja perfecta.

"¿Estarás bien sola?" preguntó Rosalie mientras yo asentía.

"Estaré bien." Les aseguré con una sonrisa.

"No te quedes en la biblioteca todo el día." Me advirtió Rose mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco.

"Ve a divertirte, Rose. Ve a comprar todo lo que veas." Les alenté mientras Emmett se reía. Nadie podía comprar como Rose podía. Ella sabía lo que quería, y lo conseguía.

"Ve a hacer turismo, Bells. Hay mucha historia es este sitio." Sugirió Emmett dándome un beso en la mejilla.

"¡Divertíos!" dije mientras Rose cogía su bolso y Emmett ponía los ojos en blanco. Cogí mi bolsa, pasaporte, monedero, y móvil antes de salir. Iba a explorar.

Salí el hotel estudiando mi mapa. Habíamos escogido un hotel que estaba cerca de todo y la Biblioteca estaba a dos manzanas. Anduve por las calles maravillándome de la preciosa arquitectura. Los altos arcos y columnas me hacían sentir como si la historia estuviese todavía viva en Volterra.

Llegué a la biblioteca subiendo unos escalones y pasando bajo unos arcos antes de entrar en una escena sacada de mis sueños. Había cuadros de famosos pintores y multitud de escritorios de madera oscura.

En vez de preguntar decidí explorar. Anduve por los pasillos tocando los libros con pastas de cuero. Todo parecía tan surrealista, como si hubiese ido a otro planeta. Dentro de estas paredes estaba la historia que había pasado. Era increíble.

Anduve durante bastante tiempo estudiando diferentes libros antes de decidir volver al hotel. Rose y Emmett probablemente ya habrían vuelto, e iríamos a cenar juntos. Pensé en todo lo que quería hacer mientras estaba en Europa, todo lo que quería ver y experimentar.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que a penas me di cuenta de hacia donde iba. Sentí que mi cuerpo golpeaba algo sólido haciendo que me cayese hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que un montón de libros que el hombre llevaba.

"Lo siento tanto." Dije, yendo a recoger sus libros al mismo tiempo que él se agachaba para recogerlos. Nuestras frentes se chocaron y me encontré mirando fijamente los ojos verdes más bonitos que había visto en mi vida.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó, extendiéndome una mano. Me ayudó a levantarme, y sentí que la mano me hormigueaba donde me había tocado. Casi como si hubiese chispas.

"Estoy bien." Conseguí decir mientras me sonrojaba. Era guapísimo. Tenía ojos verdes y pelo color bronce. Era el hombre de mis sueños.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó mientras yo asentía.

"Lo siento." Repetí mientras le daba algunos libros.

"No hay razón para preocuparse." Contestó, fijando sus ojos en los míos. Me mordí el labio, respirando hondo antes de alejarme. La mano todavía me hormigueaba.

Rápidamente me alejé con la cara roja de vergüenza. Llevaba en Volterra menos de veinticuatro horas, y ya había hecho el ridículo delante de un hombre guapísimo.

**Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo, no pasa mucho, pero para eso es el primero. A mí esta historia me gusta mucho, creo que está muy bien. **

**Decidme si os ha gustado, qué os ha parecido, R&R**


	2. Reacciones

Esta historia ha sido escrita por **muggleinlove**, yo sólo la traduzco con su permiso. Ella juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 2: Reacciones: **

EPOV

La biblioteca era el único sitio al que iba cuando tenía tiempo para pensar y simplemente relajarme. Era un chico con suerte, pero a veces deseaba ser normal. No tenía muchos amigos, sólo Alice y Jasper. Todo el mundo venía y se iba, porque yo sabía que sólo estaban alrededor por el dinero y la publicidad.

Cogí unos cuantos libros de la sección de literatura antes de dirigirme a la parte de atrás de la biblioteca. Me encantaba escaparme en los libros, me hacían olvidar cuanta presión tenía encima.

Ser el futuro rey venía con mucha presión. Mi padre había sido rey desde que tenía veintidós años, y había hecho un maravilloso trabajo. Volterra nunca había estado más estable o próspera de lo que estábamos ahora. ¿Cómo podía yo competir con eso?

Además de la presión obvia, estaba la no tan sutil presión del matrimonio. Todos los asesores reales y mi padre estaban de acuerdo en que yo necesitaba sentar la cabeza, necesitaba encontrar a alguien con quien casarme. Pero tan cursi o gay como sonara, yo quería encontrar mi alma gemela. Quería a mi Cenicienta.

Vi a una chica muy guapa con el pelo marrón oscuro y una cara preciosa andando hacia mí. Nunca había visto a alguien como ella, era perfecta. Estaba tan fascinado por su belleza que apenas noté que estábamos andando directamente el uno hacia el otro hasta que nos chocamos.

Me quedé congelado en shock apenas notando mis libros cayéndose al suelo. Lo único que veía era la preciosa criatura delante de mí. Parecía aturdida y casi confundida, como si ella también estuviera demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Lo siento." Conseguí decir agachándome para recoger mis libros al mismo tiempo que ella se inclinaba para hacer lo mismo. Nuestras frentes se chocaron y me encontré embargado por su olor. Fresas y freesias eran ahora mis nuevas favoritas.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunté dándole la mano y ayudándola a levantarse. Ya sabía que no era de aquí, no me había reconocido.

"Estoy bien." Susurró cogiendo algunos de los libros. Estaba hipnotizado por su belleza, nadie podía comparársele.

"¿Estás segura?" pregunté, al no estar listo para separarme del ángel que había ante mis ojos, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que decir.

"Lo siento." Dijo, asintiendo tímidamente. Un precioso sonrojo le apareció en las mejillas haciéndola incluso más irresistible.

"No hay razón para preocuparse." Le aseguré, devanándome los sesos para que se me ocurriese algo más que decir. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpido con las mujeres?

Me miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de irse. La voz se me atragantó. Quería que se quedara. Quería saber su nombre. Quería besar esos labios. Mis ojos se desviaron al suelo y encontré su pasaporte azul marino en el suelo.

"¡Señorita!" la llamé persiguiéndola. Solté los libros en una mesa intentando seguirla. Busqué por el vestíbulo sin encontrarla. Llegaba demasiado tarde.

Miré fijamente el pequeño librito en mi mano viendo que era americana. Lo abrí sonriendo por el nombre, Isabella Swan. Era un nombre precioso para una mujer preciosa. Me metí en pasaporte en el bolsillo cogiendo mi móvil.

Había claras ventajas al ser el Príncipe. Podía conseguir cualquier información que quisiese. Me aseguraría de que Isabella recuperaba su pasaporte, se lo entregaría en mano yo mismo. Había algo sobre ella. No sabía lo que era, pero estaba decidido a averiguarlo. Ninguna mujer me había afectado como ella lo había hecho.

BPOV

Respiré hondo mientras volvía al hotel. No podía creer que me hubiese chocado con el hombre más atractivo de todo el universo. ¿Por qué era tan patosa?

Entré en mi habitación del hotel, contenta de que Rose y Emmett no hubiesen llegado. Teníamos dos habitaciones separadas que se conectaban, pero yo tenía mi propio baño y cama de matrimonio. Mi padre y mi madrastra se habían pasado para que estuviésemos cómodos.

Encendí la televisión mientras me movía por la habitación. No había deshecho las maletas, ya que había estado decidida a ver algo antes de hacerlo. Tenía tantas cosas que quería hacer y ver, y no podía esperar para que empezase oficialmente. Todo esto era un fantástico sueño hecho realidad.

Después de deshacer las maletas entré en el baño deseando darme un cálido y largo baño. Era maravilloso no tener nada que hacer, después de trabajar sin parar durante cuatro años, agradecía tener este descanso.

Me acomodé en la bañera apoyando la cabeza en el borde y cerrando los ojos. Intenté pensar en lugares que quería visitar, pero mi mente estaba ocupada por una sola persona. No tenía ni idea de quién era él, pero no podía sacarme sus ojos verdes y pelo color bronce de la cabeza. Era perfecto, era el hombre de mis sueños.

El sueño de toda chica hecho realidad. La mayoría no tenían un hombre por el que guiarse si no la idea general de lo que querían. Toda chica espera que cuando vea al hombre adecuado todo encajaría, y así es como yo me sentía. El desconocido de la biblioteca era el hombre con que yo había soñado.

Me forcé a salir de la bañera cuando el agua se puso fría. Me sentía estúpida por soñar lo imposible, y me sentía estúpida por pensar que le volvería a ver. ¿Qué posibilidades había? Volterra no era muy grande, pero aún así las posibilidades eran muy remotas.

Me puse una suave bata blanca que el hotel proporcionaba y una toalla alrededor del pelo. El desfase horario estaba empezando a afectarme, y quería meterme entre las sábanas después de pedir algo al servio de habitaciones.

"¡Ya hemos vuelto!" anunció Rosalie entrando en mi habitación por la puerta entre habitaciones.

"¿Habéis comprado todo Volterra?" bromeé mientras Emmett se reía desde el otro lado.

"Casi." Dijo, haciendo que me entrasen risitas.

"Las compras han sido geniales. Te he comprado algunos conjuntos, pero la próxima vez tienes que venir conmigo." Contestó Rosalie. "¿Por qué pareces lista para irte a la cama?"

"Estoy exhausta, Rose. Quiero cenar algo y meterme en la cama." Expliqué mientras ella hacía un mohín.

"Pero yo quería echarle un vistazo a la vida nocturna." Se quejó.

"Esta noche no, ve con Emmett si quieres." Contesté mientras Emmett entraba con al menos cinco bolsas de cosas para mí.

"¿No hay fiesta para ti?" preguntó Emmett mientras yo negaba con la cabeza.

"Esta noche no." Repetí mientras él se encogía de hombros. Una cosa que me encantaba de Emmett era como dejaba las cosas. Bromearía, pero no discutía.

"¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?" Rosalie siguió investigando sentada en mi cama mientras yo cogía mi cepillo.

"No he hecho mucho, exploré la biblioteca." Contesté intentando mantener mi vergonzosa historia en secreto. No le daría a Emmett munición que usar contra mí, ya tenía suficiente tal y como estaban las cosas.

"Emocionante." Rose suspiró.

"Voy a guardar los pasaportes, Bella. ¿Dónde está el tuyo?" preguntó Emmett.

"En mi bolso." Dije mientras me quitaba los últimos tirones del pelo.

"Así que no ha pasado nada." Continuó Rose mientras Emmett buscaba en mi bolso.

"No está aquí." Declaró Emmett con el ceño fruncido mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco.

"Obviamente no estás mirando, Emmett." Contesté con frustración. El bolso no era tan grande, y apenas tenía cosas dentro.

Le quité el bolso mientras buscaba en él. "Estaba aquí. Lo puse ahí antes de irme." Dije buscando en el bolso y dejando su contenido en la cama.

"No puedo haberlo perdido." Continué, intentando pensar. No lo había sacado del bolso, tenía que estar ahí. Después de buscar durante un minuto más o menos, me di cuenta. Se me había caído cuando me había chocado con el guapo desconocido.

"Lo he perdido." Admití finalmente sentada en el borde de la cama.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que lo has perdido?" preguntó Rose, buscando en el bolso ella misma.

"Mientras estaba en la biblioteca me choqué con un chico y me caí." Admití mientras mis mejillas se ponían rojas.

"¿Estaba bueno?" preguntó Rose mientras Emmett la miraba con furia. "¿Qué? Sólo es una pregunta."

"Sí." Contesté, antes de que supiera lo que estaba diciendo haciendo que Rose sonriera con entendimiento. "Pero se me debió caer allí."

"Podemos ir a la Embajada por la mañana." Razonó Emmett, sorprendentemente siendo muy responsable.

"Supongo." Suspiré, mordiéndome el labio.

"Estás encaprichada." Indicó Rosalie.

"¿Qué? Sólo era un desconocido atractivo." Me defendí mientras Rose ponía los ojos en blanco.

"Di lo que quieras." Contestó levantándose.

"No voy a volver a verle, y ahora he perdido mi pasaporte." Suspiré dejándome caer en la cama.

"¿Estás segura de que no quieres salir esta noche?" preguntó Emmett mientras yo negaba con la cabeza.

"Divertíos, saldré con vosotros mañana." Respondí mientras cogía el menú del servicio de habitaciones. Tenía tiempo de sobra para explorar Volterra más tarde.

**Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron el primer capítulo. **

**Decidme que os ha parecido este. R&R**

**Respecto a mi otra traducción, 'Boicots y Moscas de Bar', los que estén esperando el epílogo que sepan que es incluso más largo que el último capítulo, así que no lo esperéis pronto. Lo subiré cuando lo tenga. **


	3. Un Paseo por el Jardín

Esta historia ha sido escrita por **muggleinlove**, yo sólo la traduzco con su permiso. Ella juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 3: Un Paseo por el Jardín: **

EPOV

Pude localizar el hotel y la habitación en los que estaba Isabella. Apenas fue un desafío, moví unas cuantas cuerdas. Pero me sentía como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo. Prácticamente nunca había usado la carta del Príncipe. No era mi naturaleza. Pero hice una excepción para encontrar a Isabella.

Decidí ir a casa para cambiarme. No quería parecer demasiado formal si llegaba con mi traje. Sólo quería ser un chico normal. No me gustaban las mujeres a las que les gustaba por mi estatus. Quería gustarle a alguien por mí y no por mi título.

Fui directamente a mi habitación dándome una ducha rápida y cogiendo unos vaqueros y una camiseta verde oscuro. Me miré en el espejo intentando controlar mi revoltoso pelo. Pero como siempre eso era una causa perdida. Mi mayor desafío era llegar a mi coche sin que me parasen.

"¡Estás muy mono!" comentó Alice, dándome un susto de muerte mientras intentaba escapar a donde teníamos los coches. Teníamos una gran colección de coches, pero apenas los usábamos. Normalmente nos llevaba un chófer.

"¡Calla!" le advertí mientras ella levantaba una ceja mostrando su interés.

"¿Por qué tan reservado? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Vas a encontrarte con una chica? ¿Estás escapándote?" empezó a investigar Alice mientras la metía en el garaje.

"No le digas a papá que me he ido." Supliqué. Lo último que necesitaba era darle a mi padre una explicación. Era un buen tipo, pero a veces era un poco dominante.

"No lo haré si me dices a donde vas." Dijo Alice con una sonrisa triunfante mientras yo respiraba hondo.

"He conocido a una chica." Empecé mientras los ojos de Alice se iluminaban al instante.

"¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?" empezó a interrogarme mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco.

"¿Puedo hablar?" pregunté mientras ella asentía prácticamente botando. "Fui a la biblioteca, y se chocó contra mí. Es preciosa."

"Estás encaprichado, pero sólo tú conocerías a una chica en la biblioteca." Dijo Alice con una risita. "¿Le has pedido salir?"

"No," dije, mirando al suelo. "No podía hablar. Se le cayó el pasaporte." Le expliqué, enseñándoselo.

Alice cogió el pasaporte examinándolo. "Es muy guapa." Dijo, mirando la foto. "Es americana y tiene 22 años. Sabes que papá va a matarte, ¿verdad?"

"Así que estás diciendo que no la busque." Declaré con el ceño fruncido. No podía sacármela de la cabeza, y no iba a parar, sin importar lo que dijeran.

"No estoy diciendo eso." Me corrigió Alice. "Estoy diciendo que papá va a matarte, pero si te gusta sigue adelante. Supongo que no sabe que eres el príncipe."

"No estoy seguro. Si no lo sabe, no quiero contárselo, todavía." Razoné. "Primero quiero conocerla, si me da la oportunidad."

"Lo hará. Peor creo que deberías ser sincero." Dijo Alice crípticamente. "Diviértete, te cubriré si alguien pregunta."

"Gracias, Alice." Dije, dándole un beso en la frente.

"Tú nos has cubierto a Jasper y a mí bastantes veces." Declaró mientras me reía. "Diviértete."

Le sonreí, cogiendo mis llaves y montándome en el Volvo. El Vanquish sería demasiado llamativo, y ese era el coche que los paparazzi reconocían. No habían visto mi Volvo.

No sabía lo que iba a decir, pero esperaba que se me ocurriera cuando llegara allí. Sólo la había visto una vez, pero Isabella me había afectado profundamente.

BPOV

Después de secarme el pelo me puse unos pantalones de chándal y una vieja camiseta de la Universidad de Washington. No era glamuroso, pero era cómodo. Me comí un sándwich del servicio de habitaciones antes de meterme en la cama diciéndoles a Rose y Emmett buenas noches. La cama parecía el cielo.

No sé cuando tiempo estuve allí mirando el techo. Mi mente totalmente repleta por el desconocido de la biblioteca. Me pregunté si estaba soltero. Si todavía se acordaba de mí. Incluso me pregunté si le volvería a ver.

Cuando me estaba quedando dormida llamaron a la puerta. Miré el reloj y vi que sólo eran algo más de las nueve. Estaba extremadamente cansada, pero todavía era temprano. Me imaginé que probablemente serían Rose o Emmett, así que abrí la puerta, quedándome de piedra al instante.

No eran ni Rose ni Emmett. Ni siquiera era alguien de la limpieza o alguien que trabajase en el hotel. De pie fuera de mi puerta estaba ni más ni menos el desconocido de la biblioteca. Me encontré sin palabras. No tenía ni idea de lo que decir o de cómo decirlo.

"¡Hola!" dijo vacilante con una sonrisa que te paraba el corazón.

"¡Hola!" conseguí decir.

"No sé si me recuerdas, pero se podría decir que nos conocimos hoy en la biblioteca." Explicó mientras yo asentía. Por supuesto que le recordaba. ¿Cómo podría no recordarle? ¿Y cómo no pude darme cuenta de su acento británico? Estaba haciendo que mis rodillas se debilitaran.

"Me acuerdo." Dije, finalmente recuperando el control sobre mis cuerdas vocales, pero el corazón todavía me latía furiosamente en el pecho.

"Quería darte esto." Dijo, dándome mi pasaporte. "Se te cayó cuando te caíste."

"Gracias." Contesté, cogiéndolo mis dedos le rozaron la mano. Sentí una sacudida eléctrica con el contacto. "Muchísimas gracias."

"De nada." Contestó con otra sonrisa mientras yo intentaba encontrar maneras de conseguir que se quedara. No podía irse, todavía no. Si lo hacía no volvería a verle nunca más.

"¿Puedo hacer algo para corresponder tu amabilidad? Estaba bastante nerviosa por haberlo perdido." Divagué, intentando encontrar una manera de que se quedara. Quería saber más cosas sobre él.

"Puedes venir conmigo a dar un paseo." Sugirió mientras mi corazón gritaba ¡SÍ!

"¿Un paseo?" pregunté, esperando que me pidiera dinero o algo así pero no un paseo. ¿Tan rara era la gente de Volterra?

"Conozco un bonito jardín a una manzana de aquí. Tienes unas fuentes muy bonitas que estás iluminadas de noche." Explicó mientras yo asentía.

"Claro." Dije, cogiendo mi bolso, que estaba en la silla cerca de la puerta.

"¿Quieres cambiarte primero?" preguntó cuando me di cuenta de que todavía llevaba el pantalón de chándal y la enorme camiseta.

"Por supuesto, que tonta soy." Contesté, sintiéndome como una completa idiota. ¿Dónde estaba mi cabeza?

"Te esperaré aquí fuera si quieres." Ofreció mientras yo negaba con la cabeza.

"Puedes entrar. Me cambiaré en el baño." Contesté, dejándole entrar mientras yo escapaba al baño, donde tenía mi maleta.

En los Estados Unidos nunca habría dejado a un hombre desconocido entrar en mi habitación de hotel. Pero este chico parecía diferente. Sentía que podía confiar en él, incluso me había devuelto el pasaporte. ¿Quién haría eso en los Estados Unidos?

EPOV

Estaba sorprendido cuando me dejó entrar. Sé que podría haberle ofrecido esperarla en el vestíbulo, pero no quería que nadie me viese. No quería que empezasen los rumores, y sabía que estaba arriesgándome mucho al pedirle a Isabella que viniera a dar un paseo comigo.

Salió con unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Sonreí por su sencillez, no era como otras chicas. Parecía ser ella misma, y eso me gustaba. Estaba preciosa, pero había sentido eso incluso cuando llevaba los pantalones de chándal.

"¿Lista?" pregunté mientras ella asentía. Cogió su bolso y salí con ella de la habitación.

"¿Sabes? Ni siquiera sé tu nombre." Declaró mordiéndose el labio mientras salíamos del hotel. No había moros en la costa, ningún fotógrafo.

"Es Edward." Contesté.

"Es un nombre bonito." Dijo con una preciosa sonrisa.

"También Isabella." Contesté mientras se sonrojaba.

"Leíste el pasaporte." Indicó, y ahora me tocó a mí sonrojarme.

"Me has pillado." Admití riéndome por lo bajo. "No pude evitarlo."

"Aunque es Bella." Corrigió. "Isabella es demasiado formal."

"Bella," repetí. "Me gusta."

"No puedo agradecerte suficientemente que me trajeras el pasaporte." Dijo mientras entrábamos en el jardín. "Estaba muy agobiada por perderlo. Pero, ¿cómo me has encontrado?"

"No fue un problema, quiero decir, sólo hay dos hoteles en Volterra." Expliqué, agradecido por tener esa excusa.

"Verdad." Dijo sonrojándose. "Es que no estoy acostumbrada a que la gente sea tan amable y considerada."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunté.

"La mayoría de la gente en los Estados Unidos no se habrían tomado tantas molestias. Lo hubieran dejado en objetos perdidos." Explicó mientras me reía.

"Aquí en Volterra, somos diferentes." Dije mientras se reía.

"¿Y eso?" preguntó.

"Bueno, somos muy hospitalarios, y nos enorgullecemos de hacer lo posible para que nuestros invitados se sientan bienvenidos." Respondí.

"Me siento muy bienvenida, así que estás haciendo un buen trabajo." Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

"Aunque tengo que confesarte algo." Admití mientras ella me miraba con una ceja levantada.

"Hice un gran esfuerzo en buscarte, porque me sentía atraído por ti. Quiero decir, has estado en mi cabeza todo el día. Eres muy guapa." Dije, pensando que lo mejor era ser abierto con ella. Bueno, hasta cierto punto. "Espero que no te esté asustando ni nada así."

"En absoluto." Rápidamente dijo girándose hacia mí. "Siento lo mismo."

"Bien, entonces es bueno que perdieras tu pasaporte." Bromeé mientras se reía, siguiendo con nuestro paseo.

BPOV

Me di cuenta de que mi atracción por Edward crecía con cada minuto que pasaba. Hablamos durante casi dos horas antes de volver al hotel. Averigüé que tenía veinticinco años, una hermana pequeña, y padres que trabajaban para el gobierno. Le hablé de Rose y Emmett, así como un poco de mi vida en Estados Unidos.

"¿Qué te trae a Volterra?" preguntó mientras nos acercábamos al hotel.

"Es mi regalo de graduación." Contesté. "Voy a estar aquí tres meses."

"¿Qué estudiaste?" preguntó mientras nos acercábamos al ascensor.

"Estudié Historia y como especialización secundaria Relaciones Internacionales. ¿Y tú?" contesté.

"Me especialicé en Ciencias Políticas y Relaciones Internacionales." Dijo con una risa.

"Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche, Edward." Dije cuando llegamos a mi puerta.

"Yo también." Contestó. "¿Puedo pedir tu número de móvil?"

Sentí que mi corazón se elevaba cuando me pidió mi número. Como si hubiera esperanza para el futuro. Comos si quisiera volver a verme. "Por supuesto." Dije mientras me daba su móvil y yo le daba el mío.

Intercambiamos los números antes de que se inclinara y me diera un suave beso en la mejilla. "Buenas noches, Isabella." Susurró.

"Buenas noches." Dije, abriendo la puerta y entrando. Definitivamente estaba coladísima por él.

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Decidme que os ha parecido, R&R**


	4. Preguntas

Esta historia ha sido escrita por **muggleinlove**, yo sólo la traduzco con su permiso. Ella juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 4: Preguntas:**

EPOV

Bella era perfecta, no había otro adjetivo para ella excepto perfecta. Era lista y divertida. Era incluso mejor de lo que me había imaginado. Mientras me volvía a montar en el coche, podía sentir que los labios todavía me hormigueaban del tierno beso que le había dado en la mejilla.

Sabía que mi farsa de ser un chico normal no duraría para siempre. Por mucho que deseara ser normal, no lo era. Era el Príncipe de Volterra, y ella tendría que averiguarlo tarde o temprano. Sólo esperaba que no saliera corriendo cuando lo hiciera.

Era casi medianoche cuando llegué a casa. Saludé a los guardias y me dejaron entrar en los límites de nuestra propiedad antes de aparcar en el garaje. Sólo tenía que llegar a mi habitación, y estaría libre.

"Es un poco tarde para llegar a casa. ¿Has olvidado que mañana tienes que ir a la reunión del Parlamento?" escuché preguntar a mi padre en el momento en que la puerta del coche se cerró.

"Sé donde necesito estar." Contesté, girándome hacia él. Estaba apoyado contra su Mercedes mirándome fijamente. No estaba nada contento.

"¿Y dónde has estado esta noche? ¿Eres consciente de todo el peligro al que has estado expuesto?" preguntó mientras yo suspiraba, pasándome los dedos por mi revuelto pelo.

"¿Qué peligro?" pregunté, al no entender a que se refería.

"Has puesto al país entero en peligro. Estabas fuera sin un guarda espaldas, y no le dijiste a nadie a donde ibas. Te podían haber matado." Explicó mientras me dirigía hacia dentro. "No te alejes de mí, jovencito. Eres el futuro rey, necesitas seguir el protocolo." Me advirtió, siguiéndome.

"Es eso, papá." Dije con tono de enfado girándome hacia él. "¿Alguna vez se te ha ocurrido que quizás no quiero ser el rey? ¿Qué quizás sólo quiero ser un chico normal?"

"No eres un chico normal, eres el Príncipe." Me corrigió mientras le miraba con furia.

"Soy consciente de eso." Contesté, llegando a la puerta de mi habitación. "No necesito que me lo recuerdes, y no te preocupes por la reunión del Parlamento."

Entré en mi habitación y cerré la puerta de un portazo. No sabía como había averiguado mi padre que me había ido. Al menos no sabía a donde. Sabía que Alice no había dicho nada, confiaba en ella. Lo último que necesitaba era que hiciera una junta sobre Bella.

Ya echaba de menos a Bella. Echaba de menos su risa musical y su suave voz. Era increíble, y no podía esperar para volverla a ver. Cogí mi móvil, decidiendo que le enviaría un mensaje de buenas noches. No quería parecer demasiado desesperado llamándola tan pronto.

_Buenas noches, Bella. Dulces sueños. _

_E._

Envié el mensaje, y me quité la ropa. No sabía cuando iba a volverla a ver, pero sabía que estaría en mis sueños, porque Bella era la chica de mis sueños.

BPOV

Cerré la puerta y me apoyé contra ella. Me sentía como si estuviera flotando. Edward era un chico tan agradable, y no podía creer que realmente estuviera interesado en mí. Me sentía como si estuviera en un sueño, y pronto fuera a despertar. Era agradablemente irreal.

"¿Y dónde has estado?" me preguntó Rosalie, haciéndome saltar de sorpresa.

"No te acerques a mí a hurtadillas." Dije, mirándola con furia.

"Tú eras la que estaba entrando a hurtadillas." Señaló mientras yo me sonrojaba. Sí que tenía razón. "¿Y quién era el chico con el que estabas paseando por el jardín?"

"Es el chico de la biblioteca." Admití mientras me daba cuenta de que me había estado espiando. "¿Estabas espiándome?"

"No estaba espiando, Emmett y yo os vimos cuando volvíamos de la discoteca." Explicó mientras yo la miraba escépticamente. ¿Estaba diciendo la verdad?

"De acuerdo, lo que quieras." Dije, yendo al baño para volverme a poner el chándal.

"Más vale que empieces a hablar." Me advirtió Rose siguiéndome al baño y sentándose en el retrete.

"¿Hablar sobre?" bromeé mientras me tiraba mi camiseta.

"¿Quién es? ¿Dónde le has conocido?" empezó a preguntar.

"Es el chico de la biblioteca." Contesté, mientras los ojos de mi hermana se iluminaban.

"Pero creía que no habías hablado con él. ¿Cómo te ha encontrado?" preguntó mientras yo soltaba una risita, saliendo y acurrucándome en la cama. Mis pensamientos puestos sólo en Edward.

"Se me cayó el pasaporte cuando me caí, y él lo cogió y me lo devolvió." Expliqué con una sonrisa tonta. "Le di las gracias y me pidió que fuese a dar un paseo por el jardín con él."

"¿Y cómo fue? ¿Cómo se llama?" siguió investigando Rose.

"Se llama Edward, tiene veinticinco, y es de ensueño." Hice como que me desmayaba sobre los cojines. "Intercambiamos números."

"Estoy tan contenta por ti, Bells." Dijo Rose mientras mi móvil sonaba indicando que había un mensaje.

"Es él." Dije con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué dice?" preguntó Rosalie, mientras intentaba leerlo.

_Buenas noches, Bella. Dulces sueños,_

_E._

"Me desea buenas noches." Dije con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a contestarle. ¿Podía ser tan perfecto?

_¡Buenas noches! Serán dulces sueños si te incluyen. _

_B. _

Le envié el mensaje antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de rajarme. Sólo habíamos estado separados una hora, y no podía esperar a volver a verle.

"Encontrando el amor en Europa." Rose se dejó caer a mi lado en la cama. "Tiene que ser un cuento de hadas."

"Le acabo de conocer, Rose. No puede ser amor." Protesté mientras ella se reía.

"Tengo un presentimiento sobre este, Bells." Me aseguró apretándome la mano. "Ahora vete a dormir, mañana va a ser un gran día. Vamos a hacer turismo."

"Parece divertido." Contesté, aunque en el fondo quería pedirle a Edward que viniera con nosotros. Sólo sería divertido si estuviera allí.

Rose se bajó de mi cama de un salto y se fue a su habitación. No podía evitar sonreír mientras me acurrucaba entre las mantas. Nunca creí en amor a primera vista, hasta ahora. Todo lo que había pasado en mi pasado estaba detrás de mí. Tenía que ponerlo todo tras de mí.

Me quedé dormida con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Nada podía arruinar esta felicidad, estaba en el cielo.

EPOV

Por primera vez en años, dormí como un bebé. En mis sueños estaba en uno de esos temidos bailes reales, que me forzaban a atender. Sin embargo, no era malo. Por primera vez, quería estar allí. Al instante supe por qué. Bella estaba conmigo. Era mi pareja.

Bailamos por toda la pista de baile, mirándonos a los ojos todo el tiempo. Su risa era más preciosa que la música que sonaba. Nuestros labios se acercaron, y sentí que mi cuerpo tiritaba con anticipación. Nuestros labios se rozaron un poco cuando un repentino brillo me despertó de mi espectacular sueño.

"Cierra las cortinas." Murmuré, echándome la almohada sobre la cabeza.

"El Rey y la Reina solicitan su presencia inmediata en sus habitaciones privadas." Ben, mi recién nombrado ayudante dijo formalmente. Era un chico genial, pero no comprendía el concepto de igualdad entre nosotros.

"¿Qué he dicho sobre ser formal?" pregunté, abriendo un poco los ojos.

"Lo siento, Su Majestad." Dijo mientras yo gemía.

"Es Edward." Le recordé mientras me destapaba. No iba a servir de nada retrasar lo inevitable. Tendría que verles en algún momento, y tratar con la tontería que requería mi tan importante atención. "¿Han dicho lo que querían?"

"No, Señor." Contestó mientras yo lo ignoraba. Nos encargaríamos de eso más tarde. "Pero sí que le quieren allí inmediatamente."

Asentí cogiendo mi bata azul marino con el sello real y me dirigí a su habitación. Mientras andaba por el pasillo, mis pensamientos estaban completamente en Bella. El mensaje que me había enviado anoche me dio la esperanza de que posiblemente pudiera sentir por mí lo que yo sentía por ella. Me gustaba mucho, y quería conocerla mejor.

"¿Por qué tanta prisa?" pregunté, entrando en la habitación de mis padres, para encontrarles vestidos y tomándose su café de por la mañana.

"¿Te importaría explicar dónde estuviste anoche?" preguntó mi padre con voz de enfado.

"No especialmente." Dije, sin entender por qué hacían una montaña de un grano de arena. Estaba despierto, y tenía más que tiempo suficiente para llegar a la reunión del parlamento.

"Edward, cariño." Empezó mi madre, pero mi padre la interrumpió.

"¿Te importaría explicar esto?" preguntó, tirando el periódico sobre la mesa delante de mí.

No sabía como reaccionar mientras miraba fijamente una borrosa foto de Bella y yo paseando por el jardín. Apenas tenía buena calidad ya que la habían hecho con la cámara de un móvil a larga distancia. Nadia sabría quien era Bella. Pero el titular lo decía todo.

¡EL PRÍNCIPE EDWARD Y SU NUEVA AMIGA!

**Espero que os haya gustado. Estoy muy contenta con la respuesta que está recibiendo esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan review, y a los que la leen sin hacerlo también. Espero que la disfrutéis. **

**Mucho siguen preguntándome por el epílogo de Boycots y Moscas de Bar, como ya he dicho, lo subiré en cuanto lo tenga, pero es larguísimo, la misma autora reconoce que es el capítulo más largo de toda la historia. Espero que entendáis el retraso. Pero no lo he abandonado, lo prometo. **


	5. Titulares

Esta historia ha sido escrita por **muggleinlove**, yo sólo la traduzco con su permiso. Ella juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 5: Titulares**

BPOV

Me encantaba Europa. Me encantaba su forma de vida, su arquitectura, y estaba realmente sorprendida por sus hombres. Bueno, para ser exactos, un hombre en particular. Di un sorbo a mi zumo de naranja viendo pasar a la gente sin prestar mucha atención a lo que Emmett y Rosalie estaban discutiendo.

Estábamos desayunando en una pequeña cafetería, y me sentía como si estuviera en otro lugar. Físicamente estaba en la cafetería, pero mi corazón y mi alma estaban todavía en el jardín con Edward. Incluso me encontré mirando fijamente mi móvil esperando que sonase.

"¿Has visto al Príncipe Edward y su nueva novia en el periódico?" escuché que una mujer que hablaba por teléfono le preguntaba a la camarera que estaba recogiendo su mesa.

"Sí, estoy tan contenta por él. Aunque ojalá tuvieran una foto mejor. Hoy sólo se habla de eso en la ciudad." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Te apetece ver el castillo?" preguntó Rose mientras yo sonreía.

"Eso estaría bien." Acepté mientras Emmett se reía entre dientes.

"¡La tierra a Bella!" dijo mientras me reía.

"Estoy aquí." Contesté mientras él ponía los ojos en blanco.

"Obviamente no." Añadió mientras me encogía de hombros. Pagó nuestro desayuno antes de salir de la cafetería.

"Maldición, se me ha olvidado la cámara." Dijo Rose, buscando en su bolso. "Volvamos para cogerla."

"Esperaré aquí." Dije, ya que estábamos a una manzana de nuestro hotel.

"Volveremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos." Me aseguró Rose mientras les decía adiós mirando algunos escaparates.

Mientras pasaba algunas tiendas y gente de la ciudad, me di cuenta de que todo el mundo estaba hablando sabre la nueva novia del Príncipe. Sabía muy poco de la familia real de Volterra, pero de repente estaba muy interesada en este nuevo acontecimiento.

Encontré un quiosco al otro lado de la calle y rápidamente fui para comprar el periódico. Sería bueno estar enterada de los líos que había. Pagué al hombre antes de encontrar un pequeño banco.

Cuando mis ojos cayeron en la portada sentí que mi corazón se paraba. La foto estaba un poco borrosa, pero al momento supe que éramos Edward y yo. Era mi ropa, mi pelo, y era yo. Había dado un paseo con el Príncipe de Volterra. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ingenua?

Empecé a leer el artículo que acompañaba a la foto intentando entender lo que había pasado.

_El Príncipe Edward Cullen, heredero al trono de Volterra, parece tener a una nueva mujer en su vida. ¿Podría ser esta la futura reina? No tenemos información sobre la chica en cuestión, todavía. Pero sí que encontramos a la feliz pareja paseando por los jardines del centro de Volterra anoche. _

"_La pareja parecía feliz," dice un observador. _

"_No queríamos molestarles." Comentó otro. _

_Parece que el paseo duró varias horas, pero no hubo muestras de afecto. Los dos parecen querer mantener discreta su relación. _

_Sea cual sea la situación, le deseamos suerte al Príncipe. Nunca le habíamos visto saliendo con alguien así, por lo que esto puede ser una buena señal. Puede que nuestro Príncipe esté pensando finalmente en sentar la cabeza, y prepararse para heredar el trono. _

Leí el artículo al menos cinco veces. No tenía sentido. ¿Cómo podía haber salido con el futuro rey? Yo era Bella Swan, una don nadie.

Respiré hondo, viendo a Rose y Emmett volver a la plaza donde estaba sentada. Al mismo tiempo mi móvil empezó a sonar, y la pantalla confirmó mis sospechas. Él estaba llamándome.

¿Debería contestar? ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Cómo debería comportarme? ¿Debería haber hecho una reverencia? ¿Debería haberle llamado Su Majestad? Una cosa estaba clara, los institutos americanos no te enseñaban como comportarte en presencia de la realeza.

EPOV

Miré fijamente la foto y el titular, sin saber como responder. Mi único consuelo era que la foto estaba borrosa. La había sacado desde lejos, probablemente con la cámara de un móvil. Por lo tanto, Bella estaría a salvo. No la reconocerían, nadie sabría a quien buscar.

"¿Quién es, Edward?" preguntó mi madre mientras yo cogía una taza de café, bebiéndomela sin leche ni azúcar.

"La conocí en la biblioteca ayer." Contesté, intentando decidir como contárselo, o como arreglar el error que ya había cometido. Probablemente ella ya había visto el periódico.

"¿Es una chica de aquí? ¿Alguien que conozcamos?" preguntó mi padre mientras yo negaba con la cabeza.

"Está visitando." Aclaré.

"¿Desde?" me urgió mi padre.

"Es americana, papá." Admití mientras él asentía. Su cara era neutral, y por primera vez en mi vida no tuve ni idea de lo que estaba pensando.

"¿Cuándo podemos conocerla?" preguntó mi madre mientras yo me pasaba la mano por mi despeinado pelo.

"La acabo de conocer, mamá. Ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita. No sé si quiere salir conmigo." Expliqué.

"Sabes que esto podría ser un problema en el futuro." Señaló mi padre.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" pregunté, sintiendo que mi mal humor aumentaba.

"Estoy diciendo la verdad." Respondió. "No es fácil para el país aceptar a alguien de fuera como su Reina."

"Papá, la acabo de conocer." Razoné. "Además, mamá es de Inglaterra."

"Pero mi madre había nacido aquí." Me corrigió mi padre. "Tu padre no lo dice para ser cruel o condescendiente. Quiere verte feliz. Pero también quiere que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo."

"Sé lo que estoy haciendo." Declaré con firmeza. Sabía que tenían razón, pero no me importaba. Había conocido cientos de chicas locales, y nunca me había sentido atraído a ninguna. Nunca había tenido una novia seria.

"Sólo intenta ser discreto." Me advirtió mi padre. "Ahora voy a tener que suavizar las cosas. Y te sugiero que hables con tu amiga. Aconséjala de cómo comportarse en público."

"No es una delincuente." Defendí.

"Tráela aquí y habla con ella. Se merece saber en lo que podría estar metiéndose." Explicó mi madre. "Es mucho en lo que pensar."

"La llamaré." Dije mientras cogía un pastel e iba salir de la habitación de mis padres hacia la mía.

"Edward, te dispenso de la reunión del parlamento." Añadió mi padre mientras yo se lo agradecía con una inclinación de cabeza, saliendo de su habitación.

Tenían razón. Tenía sentido, y no me gustaría si ella lo hiciera. No era correcto por mi parte ocultar quien era. Bella se merecía saber quien era yo, y eso incluía mi título real. Sólo esperaba no haber causado demasiado daño. Que quizás todavía estaría interesada en mí.

Cogí mi móvil esperando que todavía no hubiese leído el periódico. Quería tener la oportunidad de explicarme. Claro está, si ella me dejaba.

BPOV

Miré fijamente el móvil. Me debatía entre dos cosas. Por un lado, quería conocerle. Tenía que tener una explicación, y debería darle la oportunidad para explicarse. Pero por el otro, había omitido algo muy importante de su vida. No era una mentira, porque nunca le pregunté si era príncipe. No sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Emmett.

No podía hablar. No sabía que decir. Así que simplemente le di el periódico a Rose mientras mi móvil empezaba a sonar otra vez.

"¿Qué pasa con eso?" preguntó Emmett. Había leído el artículo sobre el hombro de Rose.

"Esa soy yo. El desconocido de la biblioteca es el Príncipe Edward." Dije en voz baja, asegurándome de que nadie a nuestro alrededor podía oírme. Lo último que necesitaba era que me acribillaran a preguntas, cuando no tenía respuestas.

"No me lo habías dicho." Se quejó Rose con tono ofendido. "Eso es un gran detalle para no contármelo."

"No lo sabía." Dije entre dientes mientras veía que tenía dos mensajes de voz.

"No te lo había dicho." Dijo Rose, algo confundida.

"Mencionó que sus padres trabajaban para el gobierno, pero nunca pensé que serían Rey y Reina." Expliqué, mordiéndome el labio.

"Quizás quería llegar a conocerte." Sugirió Emmett. "Quiero decir, yo no soy príncipe, pero no puede ser fácil conocer chicas. Ya es lo suficientemente difícil para nosotros."

"¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan listo, cariño?" preguntó Rose, mirando con impresión a su novio.

"Tiene sentido." Añadió mientras yo pensaba en esa posibilidad. Quizás no lo había hecho a propósito.

"¿Vas a contestar sus llamadas o llamarle tú?" preguntó Rose mientras me encogía de hombros.

"Quiero hacerlo. Quiero decir, me gusta de verdad." Susurré mientras Rose sonreía.

"Entonces llámale." Me urgió.

"Probablemente todo esto es un gran malentendido." Añadió Emmett mientras yo cogía mi bolso.

"Creo que lo haré." Dije con una sonrisa. "Os llamaré más tarde, voy a llamarle desde el hotel."

"¡Buena suerte!" dijo Rose, dándome un beso.

"¡Deslúmbrale!" me dijo Emmett mientras me iba al hotel. Edward y yo necesitábamos hablar sin ninguna duda.

**Espero que os haya gustado. Muchos querían saber como reaccionaría Bella ante el artículo. **

**Decidme que os ha parecido, R&R **


	6. Aclaraciones

Esta historia ha sido escrita por **muggleinlove**, yo sólo la traduzco con su permiso. Ella juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 6: Aclaraciones**

BPOV

Edward no volvió a llamar, y me sentí un poco culpable por no haber contestado. Quería oír su voz y quería una explicación. Llegué al hotel en menos de diez minutos y fui a mi habitación. Miré fijamente mi móvil durante unos minutos antes de decidir escuchar los mensajes de voz. Decidiría si llamarle o no después de eso.

_Hola, Bella. Soy Edward. Realmente necesito hablar contigo. No saques conclusiones precipitadas. Sólo llámame, por favor. _

Su voz me rodeó como una manta cálida, y no pude evitar suspirar. ¿Por qué era tan seductor? Borré el mensaje y fui al siguiente.

_No estoy seguro de lo que sabes, y siento no haber sido completamente sincero. Por favor llámame, quiero oír tu voz. Necesito saber que estás bien. _

La desesperación de su voz hizo que me decidiera. Necesitaba llamarle. Se lo merecía.

"Hola, Bella." Contestó al segundo tono.

"Hola." Contesté, insegura de cómo llamarle. ¿Necesitaba usar su título? ¿Cuál era el saludo apropiado? ¿Había uno?

"¿Debo suponer que has leído el periódico?" preguntó con tono serio.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" pregunté, imaginándome que era mejor simplemente preguntarle.

"Supongo que quería que me conocieras como una persona normal y no el Príncipe." Explicó mientras yo jugaba con unos hilos sueltos de la colcha.

"¿Creías que nunca iba a averiguarlo? ¿Planeabas decírmelo?" pregunté, necesitando saber esas respuestas.

"No planeaba en mantenerlo en secreto para siempre. Sólo quería ver a dónde podíamos llegar. Siento haber sido egoísta y haber pensado sólo en mí mismo. Entiendo que no quieras verme más." Dijo con voz solemne.

"Edward, ¿qué te hace pensar que no quiero verte más?" pregunté y casi podía oír la sonrisa en su voz. "Sólo quiero que seamos sinceros."

"Lo seré, lo prometo." Dijo. "¿Vas a hacer algo hoy?"

"Iba a ver el castillo con mi hermana y su novio." Dije, intentando mantener la seriedad, pero fallando.

"Creo que puedo conseguir que entres." Se rió por lo bajo.

"¿Tienes contactos?" pregunté con una risa.

"Tengo algunas llaves." Contestó riéndose por lo bajo. "Puedes venir.

"¿Y qué hago? ¿Llamar a la puerta?" señalé, mientras se quedaba callado.

"No había pensado en eso." Dijo, y podía decir que estaba pensando.

"Iré a recogerte. Aunque no podré bajarme del coche. No quiero darle a los periódicos más sobre lo que escribir, y realmente no quiero responder preguntas." Decidió finalmente.

"Suena bien." Contesté, sintiéndome un poco incómoda. ¿Se avergonzaba de mí? ¿En qué quería que nos convirtiésemos?

"Estaré ahí en veinte minutos." Contestó.

"Hasta ahora," añadí, mordiéndome el labio.

"Gracias, por darme la oportunidad para explicarme." Continuó antes de colgar. Todavía teníamos que aclarar algunas cosas.

EPOV

Estaba tan aliviado cuanto contestó, y que todavía quisiera pasar tiempo conmigo. Había sido egoísta, y estaba claro que no me merecía su comprensión. Rápidamente me vestí y cogí mi cartera y unas gafas de sol.

"¿A dónde vas, cariño?" me preguntó mi madre al encontrarme en dirección al garaje.

"Voy a recoger a Bella. Me he disculpado por lo que hice, y quería pasar tiempo con ella. Quiero conocerla." Contesté mientras mi madre sonreía.

"Deberías traerla aquí. Sabes que tu padre no os quiere correteando por ahí antes que estéis oficialmente juntos. La prensa se alegraría demasiado." Me advirtió.

"Pensaba traerla aquí, y enseñarle el castillo y los jardines. Quizás la llevaré a montar a caballo si el tiempo mejora." Contesté, dándome cuenta de que había hecho un plan inconscientemente.

"Parece maravilloso." Dijo mi madre. "Tú hermana y Jasper van a pasar el día conmigo en el Hospital de Niños."

"Hasta luego, mamá." Acabé, dándole un beso.

"Sé bueno." Dijo, mientras yo asentía y me metía en mi Volvo, acelerando en la dirección del hotel de Bella.

Llamé cuando paré en el último semáforo. No quería estar allí mucho tiempo, porque corría el riesgo de que me reconocieran. Me había acostumbrado a las mentiras que decía sobre mí, me molestaban pero venían con el territorio. Sin embargo, no quería que sometieran a Bella a su escrutinio.

"¡Hey, Edward!" Dijo, en uno tono mucho más alegre.

"¡Hey! Estoy abajo, busca el Volvo plateado." Especifiqué antes de colgar.

Sonreí inmediatamente al verla salir del vestíbulo. Llevaba una falda oscura vaquera con una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta verde oscura. Tenía el pelo marrón suelto en suaves rizos y llevaba muy poco maquillaje.

"Hola." Dije mientras se montaba, sonriendo ampliamente.

"¡Hey!" dijo, inclinándose con indecisión para darme un besito en la mejilla. Duró dos segundos pero fue suficiente para saber que sus labios eran increíblemente suaves. Sin embargo, también noté que parecía un poco reservada.

BPOV

Sentí que mi corazón latía más rápido y que mi estómago daba vueltas cuando le vi. Parecía que cada vez que le veía estaba mejor. Pero también me sentía rara. ¿Estaba esperando otro tipo de saludo? Él sabía que yo sabía que era el Príncipe.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó, mientras ponía el coche en marcha.

"Es estúpido, en serio." Admití, mordiéndome el labio y jugando con el dobladillo de la falda. Había querido impresionarle, y decidí ponerme una falda.

"Si te está molestando no es estúpido." Añadió, y sonreí.

"Es que no sé como comportarme alrededor de la realeza. Eres el primer Príncipe que he conocido." Dije finalmente, riéndome con la última parte.

"¿Por qué tendrías que comportarte de forma diferente? No quiero que lo hagas." Declaró firmemente y con sinceridad. "Sólo soy un chico normal con un estúpido título delante de mi nombre."

"Tienes razón. Lo siento." Contesté, sintiéndome un poco tonta por pensar que algo tenía que ser diferente.

"No te preocupes." Dijo con un guiño antes de cogerme la mano y darle un apretón delicadamente.

Miré por la ventana admirando el paisaje, y me encantaba el hecho de que no me hubiese soltado la mano. No tenía ni idea de dónde estábamos, pero sabía que nos dirigíamos al castillo, su hogar. Me sentía increíblemente cómoda con él, casi como si siempre le hubiese conocido.

"Es muy bonito." Comenté cuando teníamos una vista lateral del castillo. Sus pálidas paredes cubiertas de hiedra parecían sacadas de la escena de un cuento de hadas.

"Me gusta más el bosque que hay en la parte de atrás. La belleza es natural y no sintética." Continuó.

"No vamos a entrar por la parte delantera. ¿Verdad?" Pregunté, dándome cuenta de que nos estábamos alejando de lo que creía que era la entrada principal, cerca de la zona turística.

"El garaje es más accesible por el lado, y es menos probable que nos vean." Explicó cuando vi la entrada lateral de la que estaba hablando. Parecía más una entrada para el servicio, para camiones de entregas y cosas así. Apenas parecía grande y elegante como la otra.

"¿Intentas esconderte?" pregunté mientras aparcaba, mis ojos absorbiéndolo todo. La gran extensión de césped perfectamente cortado y las coloridas flores por todas partes. Realmente era algo digno de ver.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó, abriéndome la puerta del coche.

"Sé que nos acabamos de conocer y todo eso, pero me siento como si quizás te avergonzases de mí." Susurré, aceptando su mano y saliendo del coche.

"Bella, ¿por qué estaría avergonzado?" preguntó, su voz llena de preocupación.

"Mírame, y mírate a ti, Edward. Lo cojo. No soy la mujer más guapa que hay por aquí, ni siquiera tengo estatus. No soy nadie." Suspiré, mirando a otro lado. No podía creer que acababa de admitir mis inseguridades. Estaba haciendo el ridículo.

"Bella, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?" preguntó Edward mientras yo miraba el suelo. "Eres la mujer más guapa que he visto en mi vida, y el estatus no me importa. Para serte sincero, a veces desearía poder entregar el mío."

Delicadamente me levantó la barbilla y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Me sentía como si le gustase de verdad, y no le importase mi falta de estatus. No creía que fuera digna de él, pero trabajaría con eso. Ahora quería que me enseñase el castillo.

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Decidme que os ha parecido. R&R**


	7. Un Tour

Esta historia ha sido escrita por **muggleinlove**, yo sólo la traduzco con su permiso. Ella juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 7: Un Tour**

BPOV

Mientras Edward me guiaba dentro sentí que se me abría la boca. El dinero no solía impresionarme, no era materialista. Pero el castillo era precioso. Había grandes ventanas por todas partes, y una parte de la pared de piedra estaba cubierta por hiedra. Parecía un castillo sacado de un cuento de hadas.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" preguntó Edward mientras entrábamos.

"Sólo estaba pensando en que las fotos no le hacen justicia. ¿Cómo es vivir aquí?" pregunté mientras entrábamos en un vestíbulo con enormes arañas y una escalera serpenteante.

"No es todo lo que parece." Suspiró. "No puedo hacer mucho, siempre estoy siguiendo algún tipo de horario."

"¿Alguna vez haces lo que quieres?" pregunté, sintiéndome mal por él. Quería saber lo que era ser él.

"Tenía más libertad cuando estaba en la universidad." Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. "Y ahora no es demasiado duro."

"¿Dónde estudiaste?" pregunté, sintiéndome como una interrogadora. Tenía que parar el ritmo de las preguntas.

"Estudié en Oxford." Contestó con una risa.

"Creo que estoy interrumpiendo tu tour." Señalé mientras él se reía por lo bajo.

"Eres libre para interrumpirme cuando quieras." Añadió. "Bueno, este es el vestíbulo. No es la entrada principal, te llevaré allí después. Pero esta es la entrada a nuestra residencia. La entrada principal se usa más para fiestas y eventos."

Le escuché explicar donde estábamos, mientras mis ojos estudiaban cada centímetro de la escalera de mármol y los preciosos cuadros de la pared. "Los cuadros son exquisitos." Comenté, acerándome a la que tenía más cerca.

El cuadro representaba el castillo por detrás con una especial atención en el jardín y el pequeño lago. Era impresionante. Nunca había visto algo así.

"Mi madre lo pintó. Es uno de sus primeros cuadros, se lo dio a mi padre cuando estaban saliendo." Explicó Edward mientras yo le sonreía. "La mayoría de los cuatros que verás los ha pintado ella."

"Pinta fantásticamente." Dije con admiración.

"Sí que lo hace." Dijo, ofreciéndome un brazo mientras me guiaba por la escalera.

EPOV

Sentía tan bien tenerla en casa. El interés que mostraba por nuestra historia me hacía enamorarme más de ella. Empecé enseñándole la zona donde vivíamos y donde comíamos. A mi madre siempre le gustaba asegurarse de que cenábamos juntos siempre que era posible, para preservar algo de normalidad.

"Este es el pasillo con todas las habitaciones de invitados." Expliqué, guiándola hasta un pasillo con grandes ventanas en un lado y puertas muy recargadas en el otro.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí el castillo?" preguntó mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el pasillo con nuestros dormitorios.

"Bueno, ha estado aquí desde mediados de 1800, pero este castillo se construyó después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. El que había antes fue destruido en ese tiempo." Dije, mientras llegábamos a la quinta y última planta.

"Esta planta contiene todos nuestros dormitorios. El de mi hermana está a tu derecha, el de mis padres al final del pasillo." Añadí, llevándola hacia mi habitación, que estaba entre las otras dos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado tu familia en el poder?" preguntó mientras abría la puerta por ella, dejándola entrar primero.

"Hemos estado gobernando a periodos desde mil setecientos. Tenemos una historia bastante turbulenta con Gran Bretaña. Estuvimos bajo su control durante casi cien años." Expliqué mientras ella observaba mi habitación.

Mi habitación estaba dividida en dos. Tenía una gran sala de estar, y después unas puertas dobles que llevaban a mi dormitorio de verdad, donde dormía. La única parte que disfrutaba de la zona formal era mi piano, que estaba junto a una enorme ventana que daba a los jardines.

"No parece un dormitorio." Comentó Bella con una risita.

"Todo es por la imagen, todos los dormitorios principales tienen una." Contesté mientras ella iba hacia el piano.

"¿Tocas?" preguntó, sus dedos rozando las teclas.

"Desde que tenía tres años." Contesté mientras ella sonreía ampliamente, tocando las primeras notas de Claro de Luna. "¿Tocas?"

"Sí. Mi madre me apuntó a clases cuando tenía seis años. Al principio las odiaba, pero después aprendí. Se convirtió en una especie de terapia para mí." Contestó, sus ojos iluminándose.

"Te permite escapar." Comenté mientras ella asentía. "Tendremos que tocar juntos un día."

"Desde luego." Contestó con una sonrisa.

BPOV

Decir que el castillo era bonito y grande sería quedarse corto. Era perfecto, me sentía como si estuviera en un cuento. Era increíble que estuviésemos rodeados por tanta historia. Realmente traía historia a la vida.

La zona formal de su habitación no pegaba con su personalidad. Edward parecía más tranquilo que el ambiente que los muebles creaban. Lo único que parecía pegarle era el piano de cola junto a la enorme ventana.

Intenté pararme, pero al instante estaba atraída a él. Llevaba tocado desde que tenía cinco años, y nunca había visto un piano más bonito. Tenía que tocarlo, y rezar para que a Edward no le molestase.

"Bueno, mi dormitorio no es tan elegante como el resto de la cara." Advirtió. "Hice que lo cambiaran para que fuera más sencillo."

"Estoy segura de que es igual de fantástico." Dije mientras entrábamos en el dormitorio.

La habitación tenía varias ventanas con cortinas doradas que llegaban hasta el suelo. En mitad de la habitación había una enorme cama de matrimonio con colcha dorada y cojines. Todos los muebles estaban hechos de madera oscura, y había una gran zona de descanso con un sofá de cuero y un sillón.

"¿Para qué es la chimenea?" pregunté. Volterra normalmente tenía clima mediterráneo. Apenas hacía frío.

"Es por apariencias, nadie las enciende." Se rió por lo bajo mientras mis ojos se fijaban en una estantería cerca de su cómoda.

"¿Puedo?" pregunté, al no querer molestarle mirando entre sus cosas, incluso si sólo eran sus libros.

"Claro." Dijo mientras yo rodeaba la cama, mis dedos tocando la suave seda de la colcha antes de detenerme delante de los libros.

Tenía una colección bastante ecléctica. Todo, desde clásicos hasta libros más modernos. "¿Te gusta leer?" preguntó, apareciendo detrás de mí y cogiéndome las manos.

"Está justo junto al piano. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un bicho raro." Dije con una risa mientras él se reía por lo bajo.

"Bueno, yo también soy uno." Admitió mientras yo reía. "Puedo enseñarte la biblioteca, tiene muchos más libros que mi estantería."

"¿Una biblioteca, aquí?" pregunté, abriendo mucho los ojos. Siempre había querido tener una biblioteca personal, pero nunca había tenido suficiente espacio para una. Todos mis libros estaban en cajas en el garaje, porque mi estantería no era lo suficientemente grande para todos.

"Te la enseñaré algún día, está cerca de donde pasa los turistas." Explicó. "Tendremos que esperar al fin de semana."

"No pasa nada." Dije, sonriéndole. "Quiero conocerte mejor."

"En ese caso." Dijo, moviéndome hacia su sofá. "¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Me gustaría saber, ¿cómo lo haces?" pregunté, mientras me miraba con confusión.

"¿Hacer qué?" preguntó.

"¿Cómo me deslumbras?" pregunté finalmente mientras él se reía por lo bajo.

"Te deslumbro." Repitió.

"Con frecuencia." Le informé, sonrojándome un poco. Creía que me iba a estar nerviosa con él, porque era el Príncipe, pero no lo estaba. Me hacía sentir cómoda, como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho.

"¿Te estoy deslumbrando ahora?" preguntó, inclinándose hacia mí mientras yo me inclinaba hacia él. Sentí que mi corazón latía frenéticamente en mi pecho mientras nuestros labios se acercaban. ¡Iba a besarme!

Podía sentir su cálida respiración y su olor era increíble. Nunca había olido nada como él. Sentí un pequeño contacto antes de que la puerta se abriera de repente y los dos nos separásemos de un salto. El momento estaba arruinado.

**Espero que os haya gustado. R&R**

**¿Quién los habrá interrumpido? **

**Puedo entender a Bella cuando dice lo de los libros en cajas, me pasa algo así, ya no sé donde meter los míos, no caben en ningún lado. **


	8. Peticiones

Esta historia ha sido escrita por **muggleinlove**, yo sólo la traduzco con su permiso. Ella juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 8: Peticiones**

EPOV

Quería estrangular a Alice. ¿Quién le había dado el derecho de entrar en mi habitación dando portazos? Bella estaba sonrojándose mientras yo miraba a mi hermana, que estaba a un lado avergonzadamente. Sabía exactamente lo que había hecho. Había interrumpido nuestro primer beso. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Hablaríamos más tarde.

"Lo siento." Dijo finalmente con un suspiro. "Puedo volver luego."

"No hace falta." Dije mirándola con furia mientras cogía a Bella de la mano y la traía hasta mi hermana.

"Bella, esta es mi hermana, Alice. Alice, esta es Bella." Mientras las presentaba no sabía si podía llamarla mi novia o no. Necesitaría preguntárselo más tarde.

"Es un placer conocerte, Princesa." Dijo Bella con cautela mientras Alice se reía.

"Princesa no, sólo Alice o Ali." Corrigió, dándole un abrazo. "Sé que vamos a ser mejores amigas."

Podía decir que Bella estaba sorprendida por la energía de Alice. La mayoría de la gente necesitaba algo de tiempo antes de acostumbrarse a ella. "Alice, la estás asustando." Advertí mientras Bella se sonrojaba. "¿Y hay alguna razón por la que has entrado en mi habitación como un caballo desbocado?"

"Sí que la hay, necesitas hacer que Bella sea tu novia." Dijo como si nada. "Es ella. Lo sé."

"Quizás, debería irme." Dijo Bella, volviendo al sofá para coger su bolso.

"No, Bella. Mi hermana es la que se va." Dije, mirándola con furia. Quería que Bella fuese mi novia, pero no necesitaba que Alice me dijese lo que hacer. Quiero decir, mi padre ya hacía eso suficientemente.

"Edward, esto es importante."

"Alice, esto nos concierne a Bella y a mí. No tienes nada que decir en esto." Advertí mientras Alice hacía un mohín.

"Pero sé que es ella. Lo he visto." Declaró, mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco.

"Maravilloso, Alice. Ahora, ¿puedes darnos algo de intimidad?" dije. Bella parecía avergonzada, no sabía que hacer.

"Vale." Contestó, sonriéndole a Bella. "Bienvenida a la familia." Añadió cuando alcanzó la puerta, y salió dando saltitos.

"Perdón por Alice. Normalmente no es así. Es un poco hiperactiva, pero es buena persona." Expliqué mientras Bella seguía sonrojada. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Edward, sé que esto suena increíblemente estúpido. Quiero decir, acabamos de conocernos, pero me gustas de verdad. Pero parece que no vemos las cosas igual. No es que te culpe ni nada por el estilo. Es sólo que creo que es mejor que me vaya."

"No te vayas." Dije, cogiéndola de la mano.

"Bella, estos dos últimos días han sido más interesantes que toda mi vida. Eres lista, divertida, guapa, y quiero que seas mi novia. Si me aceptas, claro." Dije mientras ella sonreía, pero entonces frunció el ceño.

"No tienes que decir eso, porque Alice te lo haya dicho." Señaló mientras yo me acercaba y le acariciaba la mejilla. No dije una palabra, simplemente presioné mis labios contra los suyos. Nuestros labios encajando perfectamente.

"Estoy haciendo esto porque quiero, Bella. Nunca he conocido a una mujer, de familia real o no, que tenga el efecto que tienes sobre mí. Por favor, dime que serás mi novia." Supliqué mientras se mordía el labio.

BPOV

Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, me sentí como si estuviera alzándome sobre las nubes. Su beso no podía compararse a ninguno que hubiera tenido antes. Era suave, tierno y delicado. Era el tipo de beso que había al final de cada cuento.

Pero yo sabía que mi cuento de hadas no tenía un final feliz. No vivía en Volterra. Vivía en la otra punta del mundo. Además no hacía falta un experto para saber que no duraría. Él pertenecía a la realeza y yo no.

"No puedo, Edward." Susurré, apartándome de él.

"¿No sientes lo mismo?" preguntó mientras yo contenía las lágrimas. Era injusto que no estuviese a la altura de mi media naranja. Yo no era de las que creían en amor a primera vista hasta que le conocí, y entonces supe que sí que existía.

"Eres maravilloso, Edward. Y no quiero nada más que decir que sí." Expliqué, mientras se acercaba para mirarme. Me cogió mis manos frías y las besó suavemente.

"¿Entonces cuál es el problema?" preguntó mientras yo suspiraba.

"¿Qué no es un problema, Edward? Eres un Príncipe, yo soy una plebeya, vives aquí, yo vivo en Estados Unidos. Sólo voy a estar aquí tres meses." Expliqué, mientras se me escapaba una lágrima.

"Se nos ocurrirá algo, Bella. Por favor." Dijo, sin soltarme la mano.

"No puedo." Susurré. "Por favor, llévame al hotel."

"Bella." Se quejó mientras yo negaba con la cabeza. No serviría para nada, nuestra relación era imposible.

"Por favor, Edward. Llévame al hotel." Le pedí, quitando mi mano de la suya. Ya no confiaba en lo que haría a su alrededor.

No le devolví la mirada mientras salíamos de su habitación y recorríamos el castillo hasta el garaje. Me senté en el asiento del copiloto del Volvo mirando fijamente el castillo. Era un sueño maravilloso, pensar que podría tener una relación con él. Pero sólo era eso, un sueño.

Sabía que él me estaba mirando, pero me negué a mirarle. Se merecía algo mejor. Se merecía a alguien que no le causara tantos problemas como yo haría.

Paró el coche delante de mi hotel, e iba a bajarse, pero me bajé antes de que pudiera quitarse el cinturón. No podía soportar decir adiós. Quería que nuestro beso siempre estuviera grabado en mi memoria.

Entré corriendo en el hotel, sin siquiera saludar al portero. Corrí hasta mi habitación, sin mirar atrás. Entré corriendo en mi habitación y me tiré a la cama, dejando correr las lágrimas. ¿Por qué estaba tan sensible? Acababa de conocerle.

Aunque sabía la respuesta a mi pregunta. Estaba enamorada de él, y siempre lo estaría. Él era todo que yo buscaba en un hombre. Y sabía que si las cosas fueran diferentes estaríamos juntos. Pero las cosas no eran diferentes.

EPOV

Entendía porque Bella pensaba así, pero no podía dejarla. ¿Sería más fácil si lo hacía? Por supuesto que sí. Nuestra relación no sería fácil. Algunos la querrían, otros la despreciarían. Pero las únicas opiniones que debían importar eran las nuestras.

No me había dado la oportunidad de hablar. Se fue corriendo sin decir ni una palabra, y sentí que mi corazón se hacía pedazos. No era justo, odiaba ser Príncipe.

Me quedé en el coche algunos minutos decidiendo que tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que hacerle ver que quería que funcionásemos. Ella tenía tres meses, pero siempre podríamos hacer que todo funcionase. Se nos ocurriría algo. Tenía que ocurrírsenos.

Aparqué el coche y entré en el hotel. Esperaría hasta que estuviera lista para hablar. No me iría hasta que lo hiciera. Era especial, y creía que era ella. Era la mujer de mis sueños, y un día quería hacerla Reina.

Fui hasta su habitación y llamé algunas veces a la puerta antes de sentarme al suelo al lado de esta. Tendría que salir en algún momento, y yo estaría aquí cuando lo hiciese.

Saqué mi móvil y rápidamente le escribí un mensaje. Necesitaba que supiera que estaba aquí. Que no iba a irme. Nada importaba, sólo ella.

_Bella, _

_Todo puede salir bien. Te lo prometo. Por favor, sé mi novia. Estaré esperando al otro lado de tu puerta. _

_Edward_

Era corto e iba al grano, y le dejaba saber que estaba fuera. La pregunta era si me dejaría entrar en su habitación y su corazón.

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Pobre Bella... y pobre Edward... pero se puede entender por qué piensa así. **

**Decidme que os ha parecido, R&R **

**Muchos han preguntado el número de capítulos de esta historia, tiene 50. **


	9. Buscando Soluciones

Esta historia ha sido escrita por **muggleinlove**, yo sólo la traduzco con su permiso. Ella juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 9: Buscando Soluciones**

EPOV

Miré fijamente el móvil durante bastante tiempo. Me quedé sentado junto a su puerta esperando que saliera. Nunca había despreciado ser príncipe tanto como en este momento. Si fuera normal, le prometería que me iría con ella en tres meses. Nada me mantendría alejado de ella.

Todo era nuevo y extraño. Pero sabía instintivamente que ella era la mujer para mí. Alice me había descrito lo que sentía por Jasper, y nada de eso tenía sentido. Fue atracción instantánea, y no podías sacártelos de la cabeza. Era el destino.

Pero estaba en peligro de perderlo todo. Ella vivía al otro lado del mundo, y no podía culparla por pensar así. Era lógico, pero tenía que haber una forma, siempre había una. Cuando hay disposición hay forma de hacerlo. Pero necesitaba que se diera cuenta de eso.

Me pasé los dedos por el pelo despeinado intentando pensar en que hacer. Podía usar mi poder y entrar, pero eso estaría mal por dos razones. La primera, y la más importante, le mostraría a Bella que tengo poder, nos haría desiguales. Y segundo, montaría un número y acabaría en todos los periódicos.

"Déjalo, Emmett. Puede que Bella ya esté en su habitación." Escuché que decía entre risitas la voz de una mujer. Mis orejas notando rápidamente el nombre de Bella. Lo que hizo que me diera cuenta de que Emmett era el novio de su hermana. Quizás podrían ayudar. Tenían que hacerlo.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" preguntó la chica rubia con ojos azules.

"Estoy esperando a que Bella salga." Contesté mientras ella me miraba con curiosidad. "Soy Edward."

"El Príncipe, guay." Dijo el hombre alto y musculoso.

"Sólo Edward." Corregí.

"Soy Rosalie o Rose, la hermana de Bella, y este es Emmett, mi novio." Se presentó la mujer mientras yo les sonreía, dándoles la mano. "¿Mi hermana se está arreglando para salir?"

"No exactamente." Admití con un suspiro. "Le pedí que fuera mi novia y ha dicho que no."

"No significa no, tío Lo siento." Dijo Emmett, un poco desagradado.

"Por supuesto que sé eso." Me defendí. Nunca había llegado hasta el final con una chica, y sabía que no significaba no. "Es que ha dicho que no porque tiene miedo de lo que pasará en tres meses."

"Eso es algo que Bella haría," dijo Rose, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Siempre lo piensa todo demasiado."

"¿Puede uno de vosotros hablar con ella? He intentado llamar a la puerta y le he enviado un mensaje. No la abre." Añadí mientras Rose asentía.

"Iré yo. ¿Por qué no esperas con Emmett en nuestra habitación?" Sugirió mientras yo seguía a Emmett y entraba en su habitación. Rose entró en la de Bella.

BPOV

Edward estaba esperando fuera, y yo estaba al otro lado de la puerta llorando en mi cama. Parecía estúpido e ilógico. Pero tenía miedo. No quería sacar mi corazón, para que dentro de tres meses me lo rompieran otra vez. No tenía falsas esperanzas de que dejara Volterra. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Era el príncipe.

Miré fijamente su mensaje, una parte de mí muriéndose por decir que sí. Pero ¿podría permitirle entrar y dejar mi vida anterior? No tenía mucho, sólo a mis padres y a Rose. No tenía amigos de verdad, y me habían roto el corazón hace algunos años.

Escuché que mi puerta se abría vi a Rosalie entrar y sentarse en el borde de mi cama. "Hola," me saludó, cogiéndome una mano. "¿Por qué estás llorando?"

"¿Está ahí fuera?" susurré mientras Rose asentía.

"No se va a ir, y estoy bastante segura de que quiere que esto funcione." Explicó con una sonrisita. "Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué estás aquí y él está ahí fuera."

"¿No lo entiendes?" pregunté, mis labios temblando. "No quiero que me rompan el corazón otra vez. Una vez es suficiente."

"A todos nos rompen el corazón." Señaló Rose. "Es inevitable, es parte de la vida."

"Pero no a todo el mundo le pisotean y desgarran el corazón el día del baile de Fin de Curso." Contesté, mi mente recordando esa noche. "Jacob me humilló delante de todos mis amigos. Rompió conmigo después de seis años. Habíamos estado saliendo desde que empezamos el instituto."

"Lo sé, Jacob es un cabrón." Dijo con obviedad. "Pero no todos los hombres lo son."

"¿Cómo puedo saber si es lo correcto?" pregunté, agarrando mi almohada.

"¿Sientes que es lo correcto?" preguntó mientras yo asentía.

"Siento que es perfecto." Murmuré contra la almohada.

"Bella," Rose empezó a quitarme la almohada. "Nunca puedes estar seguro de si algo es lo correcto. Ojalá hubiera alguna manera, pero no la hay. Pero también sé que si no te arriesgas, nunca encontrarás el amor."

"Es que no quiero pasar por todo eso otra vez, Rose. El dolor y desesperaciónque sentí fueron horribles. Me sentí como si nunca pudiera seguir adelante. Ni siquiera sé si podré amar otra vez." Expliqué mientras Rose me daba un abrazo.

"Bella, no puedo predecir el futuro. Pero Edward parece un gran chico. Creo que si no fuera en serio no estaría sentado al otro lado de tu puerta." Dijo mientras me daba cuenta de que Edward llevaba fuera casi cinco horas.

"He sido bastante desconsiderada." Admití, mordiéndome el labio.

"Al menos habla con él. Creo que se merece eso." Añadió Rose mientras yo asentía.

"Dile que entre, por favor." Dije, mientras me daba un beso antes de ir a por Edward.

EPOV

Entré con Emmett en la habitación sin saber qué decir. Recé para que Bella al menos hablase conmigo. Necesitaba hacerle ver que iba en serio. No me avergonzaba de quien era ella. Quería que estuviésemos juntos.

"Bueno, ¿tú y Bella?" dijo Emmett mientras se sentaba en la cama y yo en la silla.

"Quiero que haya un nosotros." Admití mientras Emmett sonreía.

"Bella es una chica muy dulce. La conozco desde hace ocho años y nunca he conocido a alguien como ella." Explicó.

"Lo sé, puedo ver que es especial." Añadí.

"Pero tengo que decirte algo." Empezó. "Si alguna vez le haces daño aunque sea en un solo pelo, te mataré. No me importa si eres el rey del mundo. Bella es como mi hermana y la quiero."

"No esperaría nada menos." Contesté con seriedad. "No sé por qué, pero creo que esto no puede ir más en serio."

"Espero que sí." Contestó Emmett antes de encender la televisión. Sabía que acababa de darme su charla de hermano. No era el hermano de Bella, pero podía ver que la quería tanto como si lo fuera. Además sabía que esta charla era necesaria, yo le había hecho lo mismo a Jasper cuando empezó a salir con Alice.

Miré fijamente la televisión sin ver nada. Rose tenía que convencerla para que me viera. Si no lo hacía, no sabía que más podía hacer. Quería tener la oportunidad de demostrarle que era un buen chico. Que quería que lo nuestro funcionase.

Vi a Rose entrar en la habitación unos veinte minutos más tarde. Me sonrió con calidez y me indicó que entrara. "Ahora está en un estado vulnerable, si le haces daño te mataré." Me advirtió mientras yo asentía, dirigiéndome a la habitación.

Entré y vi a Bella en la cama abrazando su almohada. Estaba despeinada y tenía la cara roja de llorar. Sentí que mi corazón se rompía, era mi culpa que estuviera así. La había hecho llorar.

"Bella," susurré, yendo hacia ella mientras daba unas palmaditas en la cama a su lado.

"Lo siento, Edward." Susurró, mientras le caía una lágrima que limpié.

"No tienes que disculparte. Te asusté, actué demasiado pronto. Lo siento." Dije, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

"No es eso, Edward. Hay algo de mí que deberías saber antes de que continuemos." Empezó, bajando la mirada a la cama.

"Bella, puedes contarme cualquier cosa." Dije, mientras respiraba hondo.

"Edward, parte de la razón por la que tengo tanto miedo de esto es porque me rompieron el corazón hace cuatro años." Dijo con un suspiro. "Estuve con un chico seis años y me dejó el día del baile de fin de curso delante de todos mis amigos."

"Esidiota, Bella. No puedes juzgarnos a todos por sus acciones." Señalé mientras ella asentía.

"Lo sé, pero me dolió tanto lo que hizo. Habíamos estado juntos seis años, creía que iba a estar con él para siempre." Contesté mientras la acercaba a mí.

"Bella, ese chico no sabe lo que se pierde. Te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para que esto funcione." Dijo con firmeza y sinceridad. "Sé que nunca me he sentido como cuando estoy contigo. Quiero que estemos juntos."

"Edward," susurró, sujetándome la cara. "Yo también quiero estar contigo." Dijo, mientras sus labios tocaban los míos.

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Siendo haber tardado en actualizar, pero he tenido exámenes y poco tiempo libre. Dije que iba a actualizar el miércoles, pero he estado sin internet lunes, martes, miércoles y jueves y no he podido. **

**Decidme que os ha parecido. Jacob ha entrado en la historia. Aunque, obviamente, en esta no hace de bueno. **

**R&R**


	10. Una Noche de Descanso

Esta historia ha sido escrita por **muggleinlove**, yo sólo la traduzco con su permiso. Ella juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 10: Una Noche de Descanso**

No sé que me pasó. Sabía que probablemente estaba loca, pero no me importaba. Por primera vez desde que estuve con Jacob me sentía como si realmente tuviera una oportunidad de felicidad. Era casi como si mi corazón supiera algo que el resto de mí no sabía.

Sus labios sobre los míos eran incluso mejor de lo que me había imaginado. Eran cálidos y suaves, y tan delicados. Tenía cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de romperme. No profundicé el beso, no estaba lista para eso, y creo que él también lo entendió. Me había costado mucho dejarle llegar tan lejos.

Le miré a los ojos verdes cuando nos separamos, mis manos acariciando su mejilla. Era tan hermoso, y me asombraba que me quisiera. Podría tener cualquier mujer del mundo, y me quería a mí.

"¿Significa esto que serás mi novia?" preguntó con esperanza, mientras sus manos jugaban con mi pelo.

"Me gustaría serlo, pero no quiero causar problemas." Contestó mientras me daba un suave beso en los labios.

"Bella, deja que yo me encargue de los problemas. Si alguien tiene un problema con mi elección, es su problema. Y no el de nadie más." Acabó mientras yo sonreía.

"En ese caso, me encantaría ser tu novia." Contesté, mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción y sus labios volvían a los míos para un breve, pero significativo beso.

"¿Y ahora que pasa? ¿Tengo que rellenar una solicitud? ¿Aprobar un examen?" pregunté, intentando alegrar el ambiente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó con expresión de confusión.

"No estoy segura de cuales son los requisitos para salir con un príncipe." Bromeé mientras él ponía los ojos en blanco.

"Los requisitos están bastante claros." Contestó. "Para salir con el Príncipe la mujer debe ser lista, divertida, y guapa. Y, más importante, debe atraer la atención del príncipe. Creo que cumples cada uno de esos requisitos."

"Claro." Dije con una risita mientras me apoyaba contra su pecho conteniendo un bostezo. Estaba agotada por todas las emociones que había vivido en el día.

"Debería irme y dejarte dormir." Dijo Edward al notar mi bostezo.

"No estoy cansada." Dije, al no querer que se fuera. Me daba miedo que si se iba, no volvería. Era un miedo estúpido, pero aún así era un miedo.

"Y eso no era un bostezo." Bromeó mientras yo suspiraba.

"¿Puedes quedarte? Al menos hasta que me quede dormida." Le pregunté, mientras me miraba a los ojos.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó.

"Estoy segura, y confío en ti." Dije mientras me besaba en la frente.

"Bueno, en ese caso. ¿Cómo puedo decir que no?" contestó mientras yo me levantaba de la cama para cambiarme.

Me asombraba mi valentía cuando le había pedido que se quedara. No estaba en mi personalidad. Normalmente era tímida y callada, nunca valiente.

Busqué en mi maleta, sacando unos shorts de algodón negros y una camiseta sin mangas azul marino. Tenía algunas cosas sexys que Rose me había hecho traer, pero era demasiado pronto para eso. Al menos mi conjunto era mono, cómodo, y no era un chándal.

EPOV

Estaba extremadamente contento porque Bella hubiera aceptado ser mi novia. Era perfecta, y me estaba muriendo por dejar que todo el mundo lo supiera. Pero sabía que eso era un proceso. Un proceso que sabía que odiaría, porque involucraría a mis padres y a nuestra secretaria de prensa, Angela. Tendría que dejárselo saber y presentarles a Bella pronto.

Eché las mantas hacia atrás para Bella mientras se cambiaba, quitándome los zapatos. Me quedaría con ella todo el tiempo que quisiera. Bella salió del baño y sentí que mi mandíbula golpeaba el suelo. Estaba esperando verla con un chándal otra vez, pero estaba equivocado. Llevaba unos shorts negros con una camiseta azul marino. Estaba impresionante.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" preguntó, mientras yo traba saliva, asintiendo.

Saltó sobre la cama y dio unas palmaditas a su lado. Le sonreí, tumbándome junto a ella. Le besé la sien mientras se acurrucaba contra mí. "Espero que no esté metiéndote en problemas." Susurró mientras yo negaba con la cabeza. Ahora mismo los problemas eran lo último que tenía en la cabeza.

Sujeté a Bella mientras lentamente se quedaba dormida. Estudié su perfil perfecto. Su nariz era muy simétrica, sus ojos tenían forma de almendra con pestañas castañas decorándolos. Sus labios eran la parte más preciosa y sensual de Bella. Eran grandes y rosas y pedían ser besados. Tenía que recordarme no besarla, porque no quería despertarla.

Sabía que probablemente debería irme ya que estaba dormida. Pero la verdad era que no podía conseguir cooperar con la lógica. Las consecuencias no importaban. Sólo quería quedarme donde estaba. Quería quedarme con Bella entre mis brazos y su cabeza en mi pecho.

Con ese pensamiento cerré los ojos. Dejé que el aroma de fresa de su champú me envolviera mientras entraba en el reino de los sueños.

BPOV

Desperté de un sueño fantástico. En el sueño había conocido a un Príncipe llamado Edward, y ahora era mi novio. Mientras abría los ojos debido a la luz que entraba por la ventana, sentí unos fuertes brazos sujetándome. ¿Podría el sueño ser realidad?

Miré a Edward y empecé a sonreír. Estaba tan tranquilo mientras dormía, con el pelo brillando por la luz. Era maravilloso que me sujetase, e incluso mejor porque se había comportado como un caballero.

Jacob nunca había sido un caballero. Lo fue mientras era joven, con doce o trece años, pero entonces empezó a presionarme por más. Y una vez que nos acostamos, eso era todo lo que tenía en mente. Para él sexo era lo mismo que amor, y ni siquiera era tierno sobre eso. Siempre era sobre él y su placer.

Me saqué estos recuerdos de la cabeza girándome para ver a Edward dormir. Mi vida había cambiado tanto en dos días y necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarme a todo. Casi estaba haciendo que me marease.

Me incliné y le di un besito. No estaba segura de si tenía cosas que hacer, y no quería que llegase tarde. Sabía que su padre, el rey, probablemente no se alegraría mucho si llegaba tarde.

"Buenos días." Dije cuando abrió los ojos con una sonrisa enorme en los labios.

"Buenos días, preciosa." Dijo, inclinándose para besarme. "¿Has dormido bien?"

"Maravillosamente." Admití. "Pero no tenías que quedarte toda la noche."

"¿Te molesta que lo haya hecho?" preguntó mientras yo negaba con la cabeza.

"Por dios, no. Lo he disfrutado. Es sólo que no quiero meterte en problemas." Expliqué mientras él ponía los ojos en blanco.

"Bella, deja que yo me encargue de los problemas. Quería quedarme, así que me quedé. Creo que es hora de que haga cosas por mí mismo en vez de seguir un guión." Contestó con una sonrisa mientras empecé a oír su móvil vibrar desde la mesita de noche.

EPOV

Despertarme al lado de Bella era como un sueño. Apenas podía ser realidad, porque era demasiado perfecto. Sin embargo, mi móvil vibrando nos sacó de nuestro sueño. Sabía que estaba en problemas. Por supuesto que lo estaba. No había llamado, y había pasado la noche fuera del Castillo.

"¿Sí?" contesté, esperando gritos de mi padre.

"Edward." Dijo la voz de mi madre. "¿Dónde estás?"

"He pasado la noche con Bella." Contesté antes de darme cuenta de cómo sonaba eso.

"¿Tú qué?" gritó mi madre, y supe que había sonado mal. Mi madre nunca levantaba la voz. "Edward Anthony Cullen, te he criado mejor."

"Así no, mamá." Me defendí mientras Bella soltaba risitas.

"¿Y esa no es tu novia riéndose de fondo?" preguntó mientras yo respiraba hondo.

"No hemos hecho nada aparte de dormir, mamá. Te aseguro que he sido todo un caballero." Contesté mientras sonreía a Bella.

"Bueno, más vale que vengas aquí y rápido." Dijo. "Tu padre está inventándose una excusa de por qué llegas tarde al brunch con el Primer Ministro de Genovia. Se ha ido pensando que habías salido antes que él."

"Mierda. Perdón por haberlo olvidado. Ahora salgo para el castillo y estaré allí en una hora." Dije, levantándome de la cama de un salto.

"Date prisa," me pidió mi madre. "Por favor, pídele disculpas de mi parte a tu amiga. De la que todavía no sé su nombre."

"Bella," contesté. "Estaré allí pronto." Acabé, colgando.

"¿Va todo bien?" preguntó Bella, con preocupación.

"Llego tarde al brunch con el Primer Ministro de Genovia. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Es amigo de mi padre." Expliqué, poniéndome los zapatos.

"Lo siento." Dijo, mientras yo me inclinaba para besarla.

"Te llamaré tan pronto como acabe con las tonterías reales. No tengo nada que hacer esta noche, y me gustaría presentarte a mi familia." Dije, mientras sus ojos se abrían mucho.

"¿Tan pronto?" preguntó.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunté.

"Me refiero a que la mayoría de los chicos no quieren presentar sus novias a sus padres. Además, no sé como comportarme delante del Rey y la Reina." Admití mientras él se reía.

"Yo no soy como la mayoría de los chicos, y sólo tienes que ser tú misma. Les encantarás." Le aseguró dándole un beso rápido antes de volver con prisa al castillo para arreglarme.

BPOV

Me volví a echar en la cama cuando la puerta se cerró tras Edward. Me sentía feliz de estar con él y sentía que él iba a ser el definitivo. Teníamos desafíos por delante, probablemente más que una pareja normal, pero estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlos. Quería despertar todos los días en sus brazos como esta mañana.

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Creo que es obvio que a la autora le gusta la película 'Princesa por sorpresa', a mí también me gusta. Creo que se mencionarán otras cosas de la película más adelante. **

**Decidme que os ha parecido, R&R**


	11. Un Día Separados

Esta historia ha sido escrita por **muggleinlove**, yo sólo la traduzco con su permiso. Ella juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 11: Un Día Separados**

EPOV

Después de arreglarme en veinte minutos estaba en la limusina negra que me llevaba al pequeño restaurante cerca de la costa donde mi padre y el Primer Ministro de Genovia se estaban tomando el brunch. Sabía que mi padre iba a tener mi cabeza en una bandeja.

Pero incluso después de saber lo enfadado que estaría mi padre, no lo cambiaría. Despertarme junto a Bella era maravilloso. Era lo que quería hacer todos los días a partir de ahora. Sabía que no sería capaz de dormir sin ella.

"¡Ahí estás!" dijo Ben cuando me bajé, agradecido de que no hubiese periodistas.

"¿Qué me he perdido?" pregunté mientras mi asistente me miraba con furia.

"El Rey no está contento ahora mismo." Advirtió. "Haz como que te sientes un poco mal. Esa es la excusa que le ha dado al Primer Ministro."

"Gracias, Ben." Dije con una sonrisa cogiendo la carpeta que sostenía. Iba a ser una hora larga de charla sobre política.

Entré en la zona privada que estaban usando sonriendo con amabilidad a los guardaespaldas de los dos países mientras mi padre levantaba la mirada. Su cara era inexpresiva, lo que significaba que le había decepcionado.

"¡Príncipe Edward!" dijo Sebastian, el Primer Ministro, mientras se levantaba para darme la mano.

"Es un placer volver a verle, Primer Ministro. Siento llegar tarde. Me encontraba un poco mal esta mañana." Dije con una sonrisa cálida. Sabía que se había creído mi excusa completamente.

"Es perfectamente comprensible joven Edward." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Padre." Dije con un movimiento de cabeza mientras me unía a ellos.

"Mia envía sus saludos, Edward." Añadió mientras yo sonreía. La Princesa Mia, o más bien la Reina Mia, era una de las chicas con las que había salido brevemente. Nuestra relación acabó, porque estábamos mejor como amigos que como algo más. No había química o chispa entre nosotros.

"Dile que también la saludo. Confío en que es feliz con Nicholas." Contesté mientras él asentía. Empecé a ver a Nicholas, su amor verdadero, no mucho después de que acabase nuestra relación hace un año.

"Se casarán el año que viene." Anunció.

"Por favor, felicítelos de nuestra parte." Añadió mi padre mientras el Primer Ministro asentía.

Bebí un poco de café para acompañarlo con las pastas mientras discutían sobre las conexiones económicas entre los países. La mente se me quedó en blanco aparte de algunos comentarios que hice de ven en cuando, lo suficiente para parecer que me interesaba.

La realidad era bastante diferente. Mis pensamientos estaban en Bella, y como sentía tenerla en mis brazos. Sabía que mi padre querría conocerla tan pronto como fuera posible.

BPOV

Escuché que llamaban a la puerta justo cuando me estaba acurrucando contra la almohada que Edward había usado. Su maravilloso olor todavía estaba allí, y quería memorizarlo. Nunca querría olvidarlo.

"Adelante." Dije desde la cama mientras Rose y Emmett entraban con el desayuno.

"Emmett ha ido a la cafetería de la esquina." Explicó Rose mientras me daba un pastelito y un vaso de leche.

"Gracias, Em." Dije mientras me hacía un guiño y se sentaban en la cama.

"Bueno, he visto que ha pasado la noche. ¿Ha pasado algo?" investigó Rose mientras Emmett ponía los ojos en blanco.

"No quiero detalles." Advirtió mientras yo le sacaba la lengua.

"No hay detalles. Estamos juntos y se pasó la noche sujetándome. Sólo algunos besos." Admití, poniéndome roja al final.

"¿Besa bien?" preguntó Rose mientras yo asentía, sonrojándome todavía más.

"Maravillosamente." Aclaré mientras Emmett se tapaba las orejas.

"¡Demasiada información!" gritó mientras Rose y yo empezábamos a soltar risitas.

"Los detalles se han acabado." Le aseguré a Emmett mientras asentía, volviendo a concentrarse en su desayuno.

"Bueno, ¿cuáles son los planes para hoy?" le preguntó a Rose.

"Quería explorar la costa. Se supone que hay tiendecitas muy monas y restaurantes fantásticos." Explicó.

"Parece una gran idea." Contesté, levantándome de la cama.

"¿Qué? ¿No tienes planes con el Sr. Príncipe?" preguntó Emmett mientras yo negaba con la cabeza.

"Todavía no, tenía una reunión con un Primer Ministro. Me dijo que me llamaría cuando saliera." Expliqué mientras entraba en el baño para arreglarme.

Mientras buscaba entre mi ropa, me di cuenta de que estaba más tiquismiquis que de costumbre. No estaba segura de cuando iba a llamar Edward, y quería estar lista para cuando lo hiciera. Escogí un pantalón pirata blanco y una ligera camiseta blanca sin tirantas, con una amarilla encima.

Me puse muy poco de maquillaje y con los mechones laterales me hice una cola. Acabé el conjunto con unas zapatillas blancas ya que íbamos a la costa, y no estaba segura de si pasearíamos por la playa. Iba informal, pero arreglada.

EPOV

La reunión acabó por fin a las dos de la tarde, pero sabía que estaba lejos de ser libre. No podría llamar a Bella hasta que hablara con mi padre. Había estado muy seco durante la reunión, y normalmente eso significaba que estaba enfadado.

Estuvimos en silencio todo el camino de vuelta al castillo, y recé y esperé que quizás no sacara el tema. Pero sabía que no tenía tanta suerte.

"Mi estudio, ahora." Me ordenó cuando llegamos y le segué obedientemente hasta su estudio.

"Lo sé, llegué tarde. Lo siento, no pasará más." Dije, tan pronto como las puertas dobles se cerraron tras nosotros. Los guardias de mi padre estaban fuera.

"Edward, quiero dejar algo claro. Estoy contento de que hayas encontrado a una chica que te gusta, e incluso más ya que parece haber aceptado tu estatus." Empezó, y asentí. Sabía que el 'PERO' no estaba muy lejos.

"Pero debes darte cuenta de que como futuro rey tienes ciertas responsabilidades que no deben sufrir." Continuó y asentí. "Y teniendo eso en cuenta, sabes los cotilleos que circularán por ahí si se enteran de que has pasado toda la noche en una habitación de hotel con ella. ¿Sabes lo que parece? Esto no te ayudará si ella es la definitiva."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunté.

"Me refiero a que si un día decides casarte con esta chica o con cualquier otra extranjera, el Parlamento tiene que dar su opinión." Explicó mientras yo suspiraba. Una vez más mis decisiones no eran mías. "Es una manera de proteger la corona de intromisiones extranjeras o de manipulación."

"Lo sé." Suspiré. Conocía las leyes bastante bien. Tenía permitido casarme con quien quisiera, sin importar su estatus, pero el Parlamento tenía que aprobarlo. Tenían la última opinión. "¿Hemos acabado?"

"Me gustaría conocer a esta chica. Creo que tu madre dijo que se llamaba Bella." Continuó mientras yo asentía.

"Bella es un acortamiento de Isabella. Prefiere Bella." Expliqué mientras asentía.

"Tengo que cenar con el Primer Ministro y su esposa esta noche. Así que pregúntale si quiere cenar con nosotros mañana por la noche." Dijo, mirando su horario. "Sé que también Esme se está muriendo por conocerla."

"Hablaré hoy con ella." Dije.

"Bien, y Edward, si vais a pasar la noche juntos aseguráis de que es en el castillo. No quiero a los periodistas creando rumores, al menos por ahora." Añadió.

"¡No hicimos nada!" protesté.

"Lo sé, hijo. Tu madre y yo estaríamos decepcionados si lo hubieras hecho, pero te hemos enseñado mejor. Sólo sé discreto." Aclaró mientras yo asentía, saliendo de la habitación para llamar a Bella.

Salí del estudio y me encontré a Alice esperándome en una de las sillas cerca del despacho de mi padre. "¿Entonces estáis juntos?" preguntó mientras yo sonreía.

"Sí." Admití mientras ella chillaba de alegría.

"Tendremos que tener una cita doble con Jasper." Empezó a planear.

"Ali," dije, sujetándola por los hombros. "¿Puedo tener algo de tiempo a solas con ella antes de que empieces a monopolizar nuestro tiempo?" preguntó.

"Claro." Contestó.

"Invita a Jasper a cenar mañana. Creo que Bella se sentiría más cómoda si hubiera allí alguien más para cenar aparte de nosotros." Sugerí mientras Alice asentía, sacando su móvil.

"Sin problema. Tengo una sensación sobre Bella." Empezó con una gran sonrisa. "Sé que vamos a ser mejores amigas."

"Si tú lo dices, Alice, si tú lo dices." Contesté con sarcasmo dirigiéndome a mi habitación para llamar a mi nueva novia. Estaba deseando oír su melódica voz.

BPOV

Estaba sentada en una barrera de cemento mirando el mar Mediterráneo. Era bastante soleado y tranquilo, y estaba muy relajada mirando el paisaje. Lo único que faltaba era Edward. Aún así, sabía que no podríamos sentarnos así en público. La gente le reconocería al momento.

Rose había arrastrado a Emmett a otra tienda, pero yo me las había arreglado para librarme de eso y disfrutar. Volterra era muy bonita. La costa estaba llena de yates caros y cada uno parecía más grande que el anterior. Las montañas rodaban un lado del agua, y supe que desde la cima las vistas serían impresionantes.

Cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar dejé mis observaciones. "Hola," dije con alegría, ya que era Edward.

"Hola, Bella." Contestó.

"¿Qué tal ha ido la reunión?" pregunté mientras él suspiraba con frustración.

"Demasiado larga y aburrida sin ti." Contestó mientras yo me reía.

"Siento no haber podido estar allí." Bromeé mientras él se reía por lo bajo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó.

"Bueno, estoy en la costa cerca de algunas tiendas de diseño. Dior es la que tengo más cerca." Expliqué, ya que no estaba segura de donde estaba exactamente.

"Sé donde estás, Dior es una de las tiendas favoritas de mi hermana." Añadió mientras yo me reía. Me parecía que Rose y Alice serían mejores amigas.

"Me preguntaba si te gustaría venir al castillo e ir a montar a caballo conmigo." Sugirió mientras se me abrían mucho los ojos.

"¿Tienes caballos?" pregunté, sabiendo que era una pregunta estúpida. Por supuesto que tenía caballos, era el Príncipe.

"Tenemos quince para ser exactos. ¿Sabes montar?" contestó.

"Sí que sé." Dije con alegría.

"Puedo mandar a alguien a recogerte. Iría yo, pero mi padre quiere que sea discreto." Continuó.

"Bueno, ahora íbamos a volver al hotel. Puedo estar lista en una hora más o menos." Dije, viendo que Rose y Emmett habían salido de la tienda.

"Perfecto, haré que Ben, mi asistente, te recoja." Acabó.

"Hasta luego, Edward." Dije.

"Hasta más tarde." Dijo, mientras yo cerraba el teléfono con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

¡Íbamos a montar a caballo! ¿Podría esto parecerse más a un cuento de hadas?

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**No sé si podré actualizar 'Pequeñas Elecciones de la Vida' el domingo, voy a formatear el ordenador, ya es definitivo, probablemente lo haré mañana, y mientras vuelvo a instalar todo lo que me hace falta no sé si tendré tiempo de traducir.**

**Decidme que os ha parecido, R&R**


	12. El Prado

Esta historia ha sido escrita por **muggleinlove**, yo sólo la traduzco con su permiso. Ella juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 12: El Prado**

BPOV

Tardamos un rato en llegar al hotel porque nos equivocamos de autobús. Pero afortunadamente, llegué con el tiempo suficiente para peinarme y ponerme más pintalabios. Sabía que había llegado a tiempo sólo porque Volterra era tan pequeña.

Escuché que llamaban a la puerta cuando estaba echándome colonia. "¡Ya voy!" dije, corriendo hasta la puerta y encontrándome a un hombre joven con el pelo negro y los ojos marrones, que parecía ser asiático.

"¿Srta. Swan?" preguntó.

"Sólo Bella." Le corregí.

"Soy Ben Cheney, el asistente del Príncipe Edward." Se presentó.

"Es un placer conocerte." Contesté, insegura de qué decir.

"Lo mismo digo, Bella." Contestó, haciéndome sentir más cómoda. "¿Si estás lista?"

"Todo listo." Dije, cogiendo mi bolso y siguiéndole hasta el coche.

"Espero que no te importe, pero el Príncipe insistió en que trajera mi coche. Quería ser lo más discreto posible." Explicó mientras me abría la puerta de su Jaguar negro. Obviamente conseguía bastante dinero siendo el asistente de Edward.

"En absoluto." Le aseguró mientras nos dirigíamos al castillo.

"¿Llevas mucho tiempo trabajando para Edward?" pregunté.

"Unos tres meses, empecé cuando salí de la universidad. Mi padre trabaja en el Parlamento." Contestó mientras yo asentía.

"¿Te gusta?" pregunté mientras él se reía.

"La verdad es que sí. Edward no necesita muchas cosas. La mayoría las hace por sí mismo. Yo sólo lo mantengo dentro del horario." Explicó mientras yo me reía.

"Siento haberle hecho llegar tarde esta mañana. En mi defensa, yo no sabía que tenía que ir a alguna parte." Contesté.

"No pasa nada. Para decirte la verdad, creo que necesita divertirse más." Admitió mientras yo levantaba una ceja.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunté.

"Edward es un buen chico, y está muy dedicado a su posición. Nunca hace muchas cosas. Sólo va a sus reuniones, vuelve a casa, lee y toca el piano." Describió mientras yo me mordía el labio. "Creo que serás buena para él."

"Eso espero." Suspiré cuando llegamos al castillo. Edward estaba esperándome cerca de la entrada.

Le sonreí saludándole mientras el coche paraba y me bajé de un salto antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta. "Alguien tiene prisa." Comentó Edward, cogiéndome entre sus brazos y dándome un tierno beso en los labios.

"Sólo por verte." Contesté con una gran sonrisa.

"Gracias, Ben." Dijo Edward mientras Ben asentía.

"Siempre a su servicio, mi Príncipe." Añadió mientras Edward suspiraba.

"Ben, sólo Edward. No me gusta que me llamen Príncipe, Su Majestad, Su Alteza, Sir o cualquier cosa que no sea Edward." Corrigió.

"Lo siento, Sir Edward." Contestó. "Lo siento."

Contuve la risa mientras Edward me cogía la mano y me llevaba dentro del castillo. "Hoy te he echado de menos." Comentó.

"Yo también." Contesté, dándole la mano mientras subíamos las escaleras. No estaba segura de a donde íbamos, porque la verdad es que no recordaba el camino. El castillo era enorme, y era muy fácil perderse.

"¿Has visto algo que te guste? ¿A dónde habéis ido exactamente?" preguntó mientras entrábamos en lo que recordé que eran las habitaciones residenciales.

"Hemos ido a la costa. Supongo que donde estaban todos los yates de lujo, y las docenas de tiendas y restaurantes." Expliqué.

"Eso está cerca de la Cala del Crepúsculo." Mencionó mientras dejábamos mi bolso en su cuarto y nos dirigíamos a los establos. "A veces se le llama Bulevar del Crepúsculo o Rue del Crepúsculo." Explicó.

"Hay muchos ciudadanos franceses viviendo aquí porque estamos muy cerca geográficamente. "Añadió mientras yo asentía.

"¿Pero por qué Crepúsculo?" pregunté.

"Porque el crepúsculo es el momento del día más bonito y el más tranquilo. También es el mejor momento para salir al mar o para sentarse en la playa." Aclaró.

"Suena romántico." Suspiré mientras él sonreía.

"Mucho." Dijo mientras salíamos.

Miré los vistosos jardines que había a mi alrededor, con fuentes de mármol e incluso bebederos para pájaros de mármol. "Es demasiado." Dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

"No, es muy bonito." Admiré, embelesada por las coloridas flores que lo rodeaban todo.

"Creo que te gustará más el sitio al que vamos." Contestó mientras seguíamos un pequeño camino hasta los estables.

No sabía lo que esperar cuando llegamos a los establos, pero no esperaba que fueran tan grandes. Había una pista con obstáculos en un lado y el enorme establo pintado de blanco. Había diez espacios a cada lado, la mayoría con el nombre de un caballo pintado en la puerta.

"¿Cuál es el tuyo?" pregunté, mirando los caballos. Todos eran muy bonitos, y podía asegurar que estaban siendo muy bien cuidados.

"El mío es este." Dijo, yendo hasta un caballo negro con una mancha blanca entre los ojos. Edward le dio unas palmaditas mientras el caballo le rozaba con la nariz. "Este es Medianoche."

"¿Puedo?" pregunté, sin saber si el caballo me dejaría tocarle.

"Es inofensivo, todo es apariencia." Me aseguró Edward. "Le entrené yo mismo hace algunos años."

Sonreí acercándome mientras el caballo me miraba atentamente. "Parece más grande que los demás." Comenté. Había montado algunas veces, pero no sabía mucho sobre caballos.

"Sí, es nuestro semental." Explicó mientras yo estiraba el brazo para darle unas palmaditas.

"Es muy bonito." Dije con una sonrisa.

"Le gustas." Comentó Edward mientras el caballo se me acercaba y se alejaba de Edward.

"Hola." Dije, dándole unas palmaditas en la nariz.

"¿Te gustaría montar conmigo? O puedo ensillarte otro caballo para que lo montes. No estaba seguro de cuanta experiencia tenías." Continuó mientras me daba cuenta de que ya había preparado a Medianoche.

"No tengo mucha." Admití. "He montado algunas veces en vacaciones familiares."

"¿Te importaría montar conmigo?" Preguntó mientras me sonrojaba. Montar con él me daría una excusa para tocarle y estar cerca de él. Eso sonaba como un buen plan.

"Me encantaría." Contesté.

EPOV

No era muy objetivo en lo que se refería a donde debería montar Bella. Podría haber preparado la mayoría de los otros caballos, todos eran muy fáciles de montar, pero quería que montase conmigo. Quería rodearla con mis brazos, y sujetarla cerca de mí mientras íbamos hacia mi prado.

Dejé salir a Medianoche del establo mientras Bella me seguía. "Voy a montarme primero y ahora te ayudo." Expliqué mientras me montaba sin esfuerzo.

Ayudé a Bella y se sentó delante de mí con mis brazos rodeándola mientras cogía las riendas, guiando a Medianoche hacia el bosque de detrás de los jardines. "¿Vamos a algún sitio en particular?" preguntó Bella una vez que alcanzamos un ritmo cómodo.

"Quería enseñarte un claro, una especia de prado. Es uno de mis sitios favoritos." Contesté mientras la sentía apoyarse contra mí.

Me sentía increíblemente cálido y casi mareado con Bella entre mis brazos. La conocía desde hace muy poco tiempo, pero había capturado mi corazón. Me incliné y le besé el hombro mientras veía el lugar al que íbamos. Esperaba que disfrutase lo que había planeado. Nos daría tiempo para poder conocernos mejor.

BPOV

Edward paró cerca de la sombra, desmontando del caballo y amarrándolo a uno de los árboles. Tan pronto como su cuerpo dejó de tocar el mío, sentí una pérdida, como si estuviese incompleta. Le sonreí mientras me ayudaba a desmontar, con sus manos en mi cintura. Me incliné y le besé suavemente mientras me llevaba al centro del claro.

El claro era circular. Estaba cubierto de flores salvajes y un pequeño riachuelo se veía a lo lejos. Era impresionante.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó, apareciendo de detrás de mí.

"Edward, es precioso." Comenté, todavía mirando a mi alrededor. Era imposible verlo todo. Había bonitos árboles verdes y hierba salpicada con flores rosas y moradas.

"Palidece en comparación a ti." Añadió, haciendo que me sonrojara mientras me daba cuenta de que había una manta roja en el suelo con una cesta de picnic. "Pensé que tendrías hambre." Dijo mientras yo sonreía, yendo hasta la manta con él.

Edward y yo nos sentamos y sacó una botella de champán, un cuenco con fruta cortada, y algunos sándwiches. "Los he hecho yo." Dijo con una risa. "Espero que sean comestibles."

Me reí mientras cogía el sándwich. "¿Debería estar preocupada?" pregunté.

"No me aventuro mucho en la cocina, pero creo que puedo hacer un sándwich." Contestó. Le besé y le di un bocado al sándwich de ensalada de pollo.

"¡Está genial!" dije mientras él se reía entre dientes.

"Lo dices por decir." Bromeó, mientras yo negaba con la cabeza.

"Está delicioso, Edward. Pruébalo." Dije, dándole el mío para que lo probase. Edward le dio un bocado, saboreándolo mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.

"¿Quién sabía que podía cocinar?" dijo mientras me acercaba a él para acabarnos el almuerzo.

EPOV

Siempre iba al prado yo solo. Era mi refugio para alejarme de todo. Era mi lugar para pensar, y ser una persona normal. Era el sitio donde tomaba la mayoría de las decisiones importantes de mi vida y él único lugar en el que me sentía realmente cómodo. Pero lo último estaba cambiando. Con Bella, me sentía como si pudiera estar cómodo en cualquier parte siempre que estuviera allí conmigo.

Nos quedamos en el prado después de acabarnos el almuerzo, mirando las nubes. Bella me estaba cogiendo de la mano con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro mientras dejábamos que el tiempo pasase. Era maravilloso tenerla tan cerca.

"Edward." Dijo con indecisión.

"¿Sí, Bella?" dije mientras la veía morderse el labio.

"¿Por qué estás soltero?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Creo que podría hacerte la misma pregunta." Me reí por lo bajo.

"Puedes, pero yo he preguntado primero." Respondió triunfantemente.

"He tenido algunas novias, pero ningunas fueron serias." Admití. "Supongo que la más seria fue la que tuve al salir de la universidad, la Princesa Mia de Genovia."

"¿Por qué rompisteis?" preguntó mientras yo me encogía de hombros.

"Más que nada éramos amigos. La veía más como una hermana que como mi novia. Además, ella quería a otro." Expliqué. "¿Y tú?"

"Sólo un novio." Dijo, mordiéndose el labio. "Estuvimos juntos desde que cumplí doce años hasta el día del baile de graduación."

"Eso es mucho tiempo." Comenté.

"Mucho tiempo desperdiciado." Corrigió. "Era muy ingenua y creía que él era el definitivo."

"Lo siento." Susurré mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

"No lo sientas." Dijo con firmeza. "Lo he pasado muy mal estos últimos cuatro años superándolo, pero me ha hecho quién soy hoy."

"Me gusta quien eres." Añadí mientras la besaba en la mejilla, y se acurrucaba contra mí.

**Espero que os haya gustado. Siento el retraso, pero mientras formateaba el ordenador me estuvo dando bastantes problemas, ya creo que está bien. Al menos eso espero. **

**Esperad la siguiente actualización para el fin de semana que viene. **

**Decidme que os ha parecido, R&R**

**El capítulo de 'Pequeñas Elecciones de la Vida' lo tendré mañana o el martes. **


	13. Lesión

Esta historia ha sido escrita por **muggleinlove**, yo sólo la traduzco con su permiso. Ella juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 13: Lesión**

BPOV

Volvimos al establo de la misma manera que nos fuimos. Me sentía maravillosamente cómoda en los brazos de Edward, y nunca quería dejarlos. Quería parar el tiempo, porque no quería volver a mi hotel. Quería quedarme con Edward y dormir entre sus brazos al igual que anoche.

El cielo se había puesto un poco gris mientras estábamos en el prado, y empezó a chispear mientras volvíamos. Me reí mientras el agua fría nos caía sobre la piel, y Edward aceleró la marcha. Aún así, no fue lo suficientemente rápido. El chispeo se convirtió en un chaparrón cuando casi habíamos llegado.

"¡Nos estamos empapando!" dijo Edward, yendo todavía más rápido.

"Me gusta." Admití con una sonrisa mientras entrábamos en el establo. Nos desmontamos del caballo, y entonces me di cuenta de lo empapados que estábamos.

La camiseta blanca de Edward y sus vaqueros se le pegaban al cuerpo, mostrando sus músculos. Tenía el pelo cobrizo pegado contra la cabeza y sus ojos verdes brillaban. Nunca antes le había visto tan atractivo.

Sin embargo, sabía que yo sería lo opuesto. La ropa también se me quedaba pegada y mis piratas blancos estaban prácticamente transparentes. Y el pelo se me había encrespado. Estaba bastante segura de que era cualquier cosa menos atractiva.

Los ojos de Edward me recorrieron el cuerpo como habían hecho los míos. Sonrió antes de rodearme con sus brazos y besarme. Nuestro beso se profundizó por primera vez. Su lengua rozó mi labio inferior y separé los labios.

Me presioné más contra él, y de alguna manera acabamos contra la pared. Sus labios sobre los míos mientras nuestras lenguas bailaban juntas. Besaba fantásticamente, y sabía que nunca tendría suficiente. Podía saborear el champán del picnic, con algo que no sabía lo que era. Era únicamente suyo y demasiado delicioso.

EPOV

Sentí que mis instintos podían conmigo cuando Bella acabó contra la pared. El beso fue increíble. Parecía que duraría para siempre, comos si nunca fuera a acabar. Sin embargo, sabía que acabaría, sería demasiado pronto.

Su sabor me recordó a su olor. Sabía como dulces fresas. Su sabor y su olor eran embriagadores.

Nos separamos jadeando. Estaba muy colorada con vergüenza y muy atractiva completamente empapada. Su cuerpo era perfecto y su blanca piel era tan tentadora con pequeñas gotitas de agua resbalándole. Era la imagen de la perfección.

Cuando sus dientes empezaron a castañetear por el frío dejé de soñar despierto. "¡Vamos dentro para calentarte!" dije, besándola en los labios una vez más.

"Pero estoy caliente." Dijo, sonrojándose mucho al darse cuenta de lo que implicaba lo que había dicho.

"Vas a acabar conmigo, Isabella Swan." Dije con un suspiro mientras me estremecía. No podía creer que la ponía caliente. O como a mi hermana le gustaba decirlo, caliente y molesta. "Tendremos que correr el resto del camino."

"De acuerdo." Dijo Bella mientras le daba la mano.

Empezamos a correr hacia el castillo, la lluvia cayendo sobre nosotros. Mantuve su ritmo sabiendo que llevaba chanclas. Estábamos a medio camino cuando sentí que empezaba a soltarme y finalmente escuché su grito al caer al suelo.

"¡Bella!" dije, yendo hasta ella mientras se agarraba el tobillo.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunté mientras un trueno sonaba a lo lejos, la lluvia todavía cayendo.

"Mi tobillo." Se quejó mientras yo la cogía y corría el resto del camino. No era seguro estar fuera durante una tormenta eléctrica.

"Déjame ver." Dije mientras la sentaba en un banco dentro del castillo. "¿Puedes moverlo?"

Bella intentó moverlo, apretando los dientes de dolor. "No parece roto." Dije mirándolo. Ya se estaba poniendo un poco morado.

"Puedo llamar a nuestro médico." Dije mientras Bella negaba con la cabeza.

"Probablemente es un esguince. Ya me ha pasado antes." Añadió, intentando levantarse.

"Bella, me sentiré mejor si alguien lo mira. Puedo llamar a Jasper, el novio de Alice, está en tercero de medicina." Sugerí mientras se encogía de hombros. "Vamos a quitarte esa ropa mojada."

"No tengo ropa." Señaló mientras yo la cogía en brazos.

"Te dejaré una de mis camisetas. Deberían quedarte bastantes grandes." Contesté, llevándola hasta mi habitación.

BPOV

Era más que retrasada y patosa. Ya me había caído dos veces delante de Edward. Tenía que pensar que yo era un desastre. Me dejó usar el baño para cambiarme.

Me quité la ropa, colgándola para que se secase y me puse su camiseta y unos pantalones cortos. Usé la gomilla del pelo para sujetar los pantalones con un nudo.

"¿Bella, estás bien ahí?" preguntó mientras yo intentaba peinarme con los dedos pero fracasando miserablemente.

"Puedes entrar." Dije, mientras abría lentamente la puerta. Se había puesto unos pantalones cortos de algodón, parecidos a los que yo llevaba, y una camiseta.

"Alice me ha dado esto." Dijo, dándome un cepillo y una gomilla.

"Tu hermana sabe exactamente lo que necesito." Bromeé, todavía apoyándome en un pie.

"Es intuitiva." Contestó mientras yo sonreía. "Jasper está de camino."

Edward me ayudó a ir hasta su cama y me tumbó. Cogió otro cojín y lo puso bajo mi pie. "Edward, no tienes que hacer todo esto." Me quejé mientras él ponía los ojos en blanco.

"Shh," ordenó, con una risita. "Quiero hacerlo. Además, tenemos que ocuparnos de ese tobillo."

"Pero tengo que volver al hotel." Añadí, dándome cuenta de que Rose y Emmett se preocuparían.

"No vas a salir con esta tormenta. Puedes llamar a tu hermana y decirle que estás bien y que vas a pasar aquí la noche. Y espero que también mañana." Añadió la última parte con indecisión.

"¿Mañana?" pregunté.

"Tengo todo el día libre." Aclaró mientras yo sonreía, cogiendo mi móvil para llamar a Rose. "Y mis padres quieren que cenes con nosotros."

"Cenar con tus padres." Dije, respirando hondo. "¿El rey y la reina?"

"Sólo son mis padres y no van a juzgarte." Me aseguró con un beso. "Tienen muchas ganas de conocerte."

"Si estás seguro." Dije mientras él asentía, besándome en la mejilla antes de salir, para que hablase con tranquilidad.

EPOV

Dejé que Bella hablase tranquila con su hermana, esperando que Jasper llegara. "Hey, Edward." Dijo, viniendo detrás de mi hermana.

"Gracias por venir, Jazz." Dije mientras les llevaba hasta mi habitación justo cuando Bella colgaba. "Bella, recuerdas a mi hermana, Alice, y este es su novio Jasper o Jazz."

"Hola." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Sé que vamos a ser mejores amigas." Dijo Alice con una sonrisa, sentándose al lado de Bella en la cama. "No puedo esperar para ir de compras."

"¿Compras?" mencionó Bella con un poco de miedo. "No me gustan mucho las compras."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Alice con asombro.

"Ali," advirtió Jasper. "¿Por qué no le curamos el tobillo y entonces hablas de compras?"

"La estás asustando." Añadí mientras Bella negaba con la cabeza.

"No pasa nada, de verdad. Es sólo que te pareces a mi hermana, Rose." Explicó Bella mientras todos nos reíamos.

"Ella también podría venir con nosotras." Dijo Alice con alegría. Podía ver que mi hermana estaba planeando una enorme expedición de compras.

"Veamos ese tobillo." Dijo Jasper, devolviendo la atención a la lesión de Bella. Su tobillo estaba bastante hinchado y morado.

Observé como Jasper lo tocaba, moviéndole el pie para ver si estaba muy mal. Bella agarró la almohada y sabía que le dolía. Le cogí la mano mientras Jasper acababa.

"Claramente no está roto, sólo es un esguince." Decidió finalmente. "No puedes hacer mucho para curarlo. Poner hielo ayudará con la hinchazón, al igual que mantenerlo elevado. Deberías estar bien en varios días."

"Eres bueno." Dije mientras Jasper sonreía. Iba a ser un médico fantástico.

"No me lo agradezcas todavía." Contestó Jasper. "Deberías apoyarlo lo menos posible y te traeré una tobillera para mantenerlo en su sitio cuando necesites moverte."

"Genial, estoy inmóvil." Se quejó Bella mientras le besaba la mano, viendo las sonrisas en las caras de Alice y Jasper. Llevaban un tiempo detrás de mí para que encontrase a alguien.

"Os dejamos solos, tortolitos." Añadió Alice con un guiño mientras le daba un abrazo a Bella, susurrándole algo al oído que hizo que se sonrojara.

"Ali," le advertí mientras me sacaba la lengua, saliendo con Jasper.

BPOV

Miré a Edward mientras Alice y Jasper se iban y después miré mi tobillo. Se estaba poniendo morado oscuro, y era difícil moverlo sin que me doliera. "¿Vienes a la cama?" pregunté con una sonrisa mientras él sonreía y guiñaba.

"Voy a por hielo para ti." Contestó, yendo hacia la puerta.

"¡Date prisa!" dije mientras él se reía, yéndose a por el hielo.

Me acurruqué en la cama dándome cuenta de que estaba nerviosa por conocer a sus padres. Nunca había sido presentada formalmente a los padres de mi novio. Conocía a los padres de Jacob desde que tenía memoria, por lo que nunca fue incómodo. Pero ahora tenía que conocer a los padres de Edward. Recé y esperé darles una buena impresión.

"Te traigo hielo y una toalla." Dijo Edward mientras entraba, poniéndome la toalla y después la bolsa de hielo en el tobillo para evitar una quemadura.

"Espero no estar en tu lado de la cama." Dije cautelosamente mientras él negaba con la cabeza, sentándose a mi lado.

"Estás perfecta donde estás." Me aseguró mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos.

"Me gusta esto." Suspiré, cerrando los ojos con satisfacción.

"¿El qué?" preguntó, sus dedos acariciándome los brazos.

"Estar en la cama contigo. Estoy a gusto." Expliqué mientras me besaba la sien.

"Es como si hubieses encontrado el camino a casa. Como si es aquí donde realmente deberías estar." Añadió mientras yo asentía.

"Siempre sabes que decir." Continué, girando la cabeza para que nuestros labios estuviesen a pocos centímetros.

"Si tú lo dices. Pero creo que debería disculparme." Añadió mientras yo le miraba con confusión.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté.

"Me dejé llevar en el establo." Empezó. "No fui muy caballeroso."

"Edward." Dije con firmeza. ¿Cómo se atrevía a disculparse por el mejor beso de mi vida? "Hacen falta dos para besarse, y personalmente no me arrepiento."

"No me arrepiento." Señaló rápidamente. "Es que no quiero ofenderte."

"La única manera en la que puedes ofenderme es si no besas así otra vez." Añadí con una sonrisa sexy mientras sus labios se acercaban a los míos. Estaba lista para una repetición.

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Decidme que os ha parecido, R&R **

**Si no tengo el siguiente cap. De 'Pequeñas Elecciones de la Vida' para el martes, lo siento mucho, ando muy ocupada últimamente. Estoy yendo al gimnasio casi todas las mañanas porque quiero ponerme en forma. Aunque intentaré tenerlo. **


	14. Tiempo con Alice

Esta historia ha sido escrita por **muggleinlove**, yo sólo la traduzco con su permiso. Ella juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 14: Tiempo con Alice**

EPOV

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano y llamé a la cocina para informar de que desayunaría en mi habitación. Normalmente evitaba pedir demasiadas cosas, porque mis padres me habían enseñado a ser auto-suficiente. Además, sabía que Bella no querría conocer a mis padres antes de la cena. Querría estar preparada, y apenas estaría preparada si llevaba puesta una de mis camisetas.

Me deslicé de entre los brazos de Bella cuando escuché que llamaban a la puerta. "Su desayuno, Sir." Jackie dijo mientras yo le sonreía.

"Gracias, Jackie. Ya me encargo yo." Contesté, mientras ella se iba apresuradamente.

Empujé el carrito y lo dejé cerca del sofá. Miré a Bella suspirando mientras observaba su belleza. Estaba boca arriba en la cama, con la pierna lesionada elevada sobre el cojín. La camiseta que llevaba se había levantado un poco enseñando un trocito de la blanca piel de su estómago. Tenía el pelo extendido a su alrededor.

Fui hasta ella y me incliné para besarla en los labios. "Buenos días, preciosa." Dije mientras abría los ojos. Se los frotó, sonriéndome mientras me inclinaba para darle otro beso.

"¡Para!" gritó, levantándose y soltando un grito cuando apoyó el peso sobre la pierna.

"¿Bella, qué pasa?" pregunté, cogiéndola y sentándola en la cama.

"Me huele el aliento." Admitió, mordiéndose el labio, "Se me había olvidado lo del tobillo."

"No te huele el aliento." Dije, al no haberlo notado cuando la había besado.

"Sí me huele." Se quejó. "¿Puedes ayudarme a ir al baño?"

"Claro, preciosa. Alice ha dejado un cepillo de dientes ahí para ti." Añadí, llevándola hasta el baño. "Creo que iba a ir de compras esta mañana."

"¡No necesito ropa nueva!" empezó, pero la detuve con un dedo.

"No discutas con Alice sobre compras, Bella. No es inteligente. Ahora date prisa antes de que el desayuno se enfríe." Le dije mientras cerraba la puerta del baño tras ella.

Coloqué los platos en la pequeña mesita de café que tenía en mi cuarto, destapándolos. Estaba atento a los sonidos que venían del baño. Quería asegurarme de que la oía si fuera a caerse. Ir a patita coja no era algo muy seguro.

"¡Maldición!" escuché que decía Bella mientras yo iba hacia el baño.

"¿Bella, estás bien?" pregunté, con la mano en la manilla de la puerta.

"Estoy bien." Dijo con frustración. "Es que me he dado un golpe en el pie." Añadió, abriendo la puerta.

Sonreí, cogiéndola y llevándola hasta el sofá. "No necesito que me lleves en brazos, Edward."

"Pero quiero hacerlo." Dije con un mohín mientras me daba un besito antes de prestarle atención a nuestro desayuno.

BPOV

"¿Sabes lo que me gusta de ti?" pregunté después de que acabásemos el desayuno.

"¿El qué?" preguntó mientras yo me apoyaba contra él, disfrutando de su compañía.

"Que es fácil hablar contigo, y no eres pretencioso." Respondí mientras él se reía.

"¿Esperabas que lo fuera?" preguntó mientas yo me reía.

"Sí y no. O sea, la mayoría de los chicos que conozco sólo piensan en sí mismos, y no son tan importantes como tú." Expliqué mientras él fruncía el ceño.

"No creo que sea más o menos importante que los demás." Me recordó.

"Ya lo sé, tonto. Estoy haciéndote un cumplido." Señalé mientras se reía, antes de besarme. Nos besamos durante bastante tiempo y de alguna manera acabamos horizontalmente en el sofá, Edward encima de mí.

"¡Mis ojos!" chilló Alice mientras entraba, sujetando al menos cuatro bolsas rosas de Juicy.

"¡Vete!" ordenó Edward todavía sobre mí, apoyando su peso en sus brazos.

"Vengo con regalos." Contestó Alice con un mohín.

"Más vale que esas bolsas no sean todas para mí." Advertí mientras Edward se reía.

"¿Para quién te crees que son?" preguntó Alice mientras Edward se levantaba con reticencia. "Tengo las mías en mi cuarto. Y ya es hora de arreglarse." Añadió, dándome la mano.

"¡Alice!" dije.

"Venga, Bella. Será divertido." Pidió mientras yo suspiraba.

"¡Una hora!" dijo Edward.

"¡Dos!" contestó Alice.

"¡Una hora y media!" dijo Edward mientras Alice sonreía. "Y nada de zapatos altos, recuerda su tobillo."

"Lo sé, lo sé." Contestó Alice, y parecía que su mente iba a millones de kilómetros por hora. "¡Vamos!"

"Pero Alice," gimoteé, al no querer dejar los brazos de Edward.

"Iré a salvarte en una hora y media." Me susurró Edward haciéndome sonreír mientras Alice empezaba a tirar de mí.

"¡Mi tobillo!" dije.

"Edward, llévala hasta mi habitación." Ordenó mientras Edward suspiraba, cogiéndome en brazos.

"No me dejes." Supliqué, poniendo cara de corderito degollado. Había jugado a Bella Barbie con Rose y no creía que fuera a ser más fácil con Alice.

"Estarás bien y te dará tiempo para conocer a mi hermana." Contestó, mirando el lado positivo.

"Supongo." Suspiré mientras llegábamos a su habitación. El diseño de la habitación de Alice era muy parecido al de la de Edward. Había una zona formal delante y su zona personal detrás de unas puertas.

Su habitación no era rosa, sino con distintos tonos de lavanda con sólo algunos trazos en rosa. Era bastante femenina y muy bonita. Casi parecía una habitación de ensueño.

"Edward, es hora de que te vayas." Dijo Alice mientras Edward me daba un beso antes de dejarme en un sillón con demasiado relleno.

"Llámame si me necesitas." Dijo con seriedad.

"Lo haré." Contesté asintiendo mientras él se iba sonriendo, antes de que Alice cerrara la puerta tras él.

"¡Esto va a ser tan divertido!" gritó Alice mientras empujaba algunas bolsas delante de mí. "Espero que sean la talla correcta. ¡Venga, ábrelas!"

Respiré hondo, abriendo la bolsa que tenía más cerca. Eran unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros de talle bajo, y eran justo mi talla. "¿Cómo sabías mi talla?" pregunté.

"Tengo mis maneras. No es tan difícil, simplemente lo sé." Contestó encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero este es mi favorito." Añadió, enseñándome una sudadera rosa de capucha con la frase "LA REINA LLEVA JUICY" escrita en la espalda.

"No puedo ponerme eso." Me quejé mientras Alice se reía.

"Es la verdad." Dijo Alice.

"¿Qué significa eso?" pregunté mientras Alice ponía los ojos en blanco, sacando más y más ropa. Había comprado casi lo suficiente para un mes entero.

"Significa que vas a casarte con Edward y eres por lo tanto la futura reina." Explicó mientras me sonrojaba. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Hacía menos de una semana que conocía a Edward.

"Alice, no puedes saber eso. Acabo de conocerle." Me quejé sonrojándome.

"¿Y? Bella, sé estas cosas. Confía en mí." Dijo con un guiño, cogiendo un jersey, una camiseta blanco y unos vaqueros y dejándolos en la cama.

"Estás loca." Comenté.

"Puedes negarlo si quieres." Contestó encogiéndose de hombros, cogiendo maquillaje y accesorios para el pelo.

"¿Para que es todo esto?" pregunté, viendo algunas cosas más formales que había en las bolsas.

"Uno de esos conjuntos es para la cena de esta noche." Explicó mientras empezaba a trabajar con mi pelo. "Y los demás me parecieron muy monos."

"¿Tienes algún consejo de cómo impresionar a tus padres? Quiero decir, Jasper ya ha pasado por eso." Encontré valor y pregunté.

"Sé tú misma, Bella. Mis padres son de trato fácil. Si tienes que preocuparte por algo es por el Parlamente y la prensa." Contestó mientras yo respiraba hondo. Sabía que eso iba a ser mi mayor desafío. Eso, claro, si alguna vez Edward me presentaba formalmente.

EPOV

Teníamos actividades limitadas por el tobillo de Bella. Después de ducharme y vestirme pensé en un lugar perfecto que enseñarle. Sabía que sin ninguna duda le gustaría y lo disfrutaría. Conté los minutos y segundos hasta que Bella estuviera libre de Alice.

Entré en el segundo que la hora y media acababa. "¡Ya es hora!" anuncié mientras Bella y Alice se giraban hacia mí.

Bella estaba tan guapa como siempre. Me sonrió, llevaba una sudadera rosa con capucha y unos vaqueros oscuros. Era la imagen de la perfección. "¿Lo apruebas?" preguntó mi hermana mientras yo miraba a Bella, mudo de asombro.

"Creo que eso es un sí." Dijo Bella con una risa mientras yo me acercaba para ayudarla a levantarse. Apoyó su peso en un solo pie.

"Lo apruebo inmensamente." Añadí, cogiéndola sin esfuerzo mientras Alice le decía adiós.

"Divertíos chicos, pero no demasiado." Bromeó.

"Estás encantadora, casi deliciosa." Le dije a Bella mientras andaba por el castillo hasta nuestro destino.

"Tú también estás muy bien, Príncipe Edward." Dijo, besándome en los labios de forma sensual. Olvidaría lo del título si siempre me besara así.

"¡Ya estamos aquí!" anuncié, parando delante de dos puertas enormes.

"¿Dónde es aquí?" preguntó.

"Quiero que cierres los ojos." Dije. "Puedo soltarte para tapártelos, pero voy a confiar en ti. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?"

"No me gustan las sorpresas." Advirtió.

"¿Puedo confiar en ti?" repetí.

"Sí." Contestó, cerrando los ojos obedientemente.

Sonreí, asegurándome de que tenía los ojos cerrados antes de abrir las puertas y entrar. Esperaba que disfrutara esto.

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**¿Adivina alguien a dónde la ha llevado Edward? **

**Me parece que alguien preguntó cuantos capítulos tenía esta historia, tiene 50. **

**Decidme que os ha parecido, R&R**


	15. La Sorpresa de Edward

Esta historia ha sido escrita por **muggleinlove**, yo sólo la traduzco con su permiso. Ella juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 15: La Sorpresa de Edward**

BPOV

Obedecí a Edward y cerré los ojos. Parecía emocionado por mi sorpresa, y no se la iba a arruinar. Había sido increíblemente cariñoso y dulce, e incluso me llevaba en brazos a pesar de mis protestas.

"Bella," me susurró al oído haciéndome tiritar. Su voz era tan poderosa que literalmente me debilitaba. "Voy a ponerte de pie, pero todavía no quiero que abras los ojos."

"¿Por qué?" dije con un mohín mientras él me daba un beso.

"Por favor." Suplicó, y suspiré.

"Vale." Dije, mientras notaba como apoyaba delicadamente mis piernas en el suelo.

"No te muevas." Advirtió mientras se alejaba. Escuché algunas cosas moviéndose seguidas por una luz brillante. Estaba muy tentada a abrir los ojos, pero respiré hondo. No lo haría.

"Quiero que abras los ojos cuando cuente hasta tres." Dijo Edward, moviéndose detrás de mí.

"Uno." Dijo, cogiéndome las manos.

"Dos." Añadió, con sus labios más cerca.

"Tres." Acabó con los labios en mi cuello mientras yo abría los ojos. Miré a mi alrededor, pero no podía creerlo. Obviamente estábamos en una biblioteca, pero era imposible llamar a esto una biblioteca personal.

La habitación era enorme. Estaba decorada con madera oscura y con un par de sofás y algunas mesas repartidos por la habitación. Cada pared estaba cubierta de libros. La habitación tenía dos pisos con una magnífica escalera de mármol que llevaba a la segunda planta. Había libros desde el suelo hasta el techo. Era increíble.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó Edward, mientras yo me quedaba allí, estupefacta. No podía decir las palabras. Era la biblioteca de mis sueños.

"Es, wow." Dije incoherentemente mientras él se reía por lo bajo.

"Puedes usarla cuando quieras." Añadió mientras me giraba para besarle. "Todos estos libros son tuyos para que los explores."

"Edward, es tan maravillosa. No puedo creer que sea tuya." Divagué mientras me llevaba hasta una de las estanterías, y empecé a tocar los lomos de los libros. Los libros eran de hace mucho tiempo. Parecía que tenían todo desde modernos hasta clásicos. Incluso había libros de los que sólo había oído. "Pero si tienes todos estos libros aquí, ¿por qué estabas en la biblioteca?"

"¿Estás enfadada por que estuviera en la biblioteca?" preguntó mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa? ¿Estaba loco?

"Por supuesto que no, tonto." Contesté mientras se reía.

"Me gusta salir de estas paredes de vez en cuando." Explicó, llevándome hasta una pared específica.

"Estos son los clásicos." Explicó mientras yo levantaba una ceja.

"¿Cómo sabes que me gustan los clásicos?" pregunté, y empezó a reírse.

"Soy muy observador, Bella. Vi algunos en tu mesita de noche del hotel." Aclaró mientras yo le besaba.

"¿Te gustaría leer conmigo?" pregunté, cogiendo una copia de Romeo y Julieta.

"Sí." Dijo, llevándome hasta un gran sofá. "¿Por qué Romeo y Julieta?"

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó. "Es mi favorito. Sé lo cliché que es Shakespeare, pero es tan romántico y bonito."

"Para decirte la verdad, también es mi favorito." Admitió.

"Lo dices por decir." Me quejé, mientras negaba con la cabeza, sentándose detrás de mí en el sofá.

"¿Qué vas a leer?" pregunté, al ver que no tenía ningún libro.

"Esperaba que pudiésemos leer juntos." Contestó mientras yo sonreía, acomodándome entre sus brazos mientras leíamos juntos en voz alta en el sofá. Su fuerte voz me calmaba. La historia era mucho mejor cuando él la leía.

EPOV

Me alegraba tanto que a Bella le gustase la biblioteca. Pasamos la tarde leyendo juntos. Tener a Bella entre mis brazos era la segunda sensación más maravillosa, segunda sólo a sus besos. Bella estaba leyendo en voz baja, su suave y melódica voz me rodeaba mientras le daba besos desde el cuello hasta la oreja. Me di cuenta de que tenía un punto sensible justo debajo de la oreja, que hacía que tiritase cada vez que mis labios se acercaban.

_¡Oh Romeo, Romeo! _

_¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? _

_Niega a tu padre y rehúsa tu nombre; _

_o, si no quieres, júrame tan sólo que me amas, _

_y dejaré yo de ser una Capuleto. _

"Si sigues, no voy a poder acabar." Dijo mientras yo me reía, todavía sin separar mis labios de su deliciosa piel.

"Podemos acabar después." Dije, cogiendo el libro y poniéndolo en la mesa que había a nuestro lado.

"¿Y entonces que sugieres que hagamos?" preguntó Bella, girándose.

"Se me ocurren algunas cosas." Dije mientras me inclinaba para besarla. Tenía una fascinación con besarla. Nunca había estado tan consumido por una mujer. La ansiaba, su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus besos, sus caricias. Lo ansiaba todo.

Bella me devolvió el beso sentándose de lado en mi regazo. Sus dedos desaparecieron en mi pelo mientras nuestros labios se movían, nuestras lenguas rozándose. "Edward." Gimió mientras nos separábamos, jadeando.

"Bella," susurré, poniendo las manos en sus mejillas.

Nuestros labios volvieron a unirse mientras sentía que mi deseo crecía. Era una sirena, y su ser me llamaba. Tuve que recodarme ir más despacio. Por mucho que quisiera continuar, sabía que nos dirigíamos a un territorio muy peligroso.

La besé con suavidad, ralentizando el ritmo. La observé atentamente mientras abría los ojos. Tenía los labios hinchados de nuestros besos, y estaba mucho más guapa de lo que yo creía posible.

"Eso ha sido..." empezó, sin acabar.

Simplemente sonreí, incapaz de acabar la frase por ella. Eso había sido el beso más maravilloso y sensual de mi vida.

"Tengo una pregunta." Dijo finalmente, mordiéndose el labio. Parecía nerviosa, casi insegura.

"Pregunta lo que quieras." Contesté, cogiéndole una mano y besándole la palma.

"Bueno, sabes lo de mi único novio. ¿Pero y tú?" dijo mientras yo suspiraba. "¿Hasta dónde has llegado?"

"Nunca he tenido novio." Dije, mientras ella ponía los ojos en blanco con una risa.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero." Añadió mientras yo respiraba hondo.

"Nunca he tenido muchas novias." Admití. "Tuve una novia seria, la Princesa Mia, un tiempo. Pero como he dicho antes éramos más amigos que nada. Salí con otras chicas, pero nunca he llegado hasta el final."

Esperé que estuviese asqueada. Sabía que a la mayoría de las mujeres no les gustaría el hecho de que tuviese veinticinco años y tuviera tan poca experiencia. No completamente sin experiencia. Lo único era que todavía no había perdido la virginidad.

"Sé que eso debe ser una decepción." Añadí rápidamente.

"Edward, ¿una decepción? ¿Por qué?" preguntó, mirándome a los ojos. "Creo que es maravilloso que hayas esperado. Ojalá yo también lo hubiera hecho."

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Te arrepientes?" pregunté, tocándole la cara. Había estado con esa excusa de hombre durante seis años, por lo que no tenía esperanzas de que no lo hubieran hecho. Pero odiaba verla triste y confusa. Quería hacerla feliz, hacer que todo eso se fuera.

"Sí y no. En ese momento, creía que era lo mejor. Pero viéndolo ahora, no debería haberlo hecho. Es que pensé que Jacob era el hombre con el que iba a casarme." Explicó, y los ojos empezaron a ponérsele llorosos.

"Bella, si no sabía como apreciarte, entonces es su pérdida. Eres demasiado preciosa e inteligente para dejar que te haga daño. Te mereces algo mejor." Dije, mirándola a los ojos.

"Te merezco a ti." Susurré mientras yo sonreía, dándole un beso.

"Mereces a alguien mejor que yo, Bella. Mucho mejor." Susurré mientras me abrazaba. Si uno de los dos no se merecía al otro ese era yo. No me merecía esta mujer que tenía entre mis brazos. Nadie sería lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Parece raro que a su edad, Edward todavía sea virgen, pero según la nota que la autora escribió en este capítulo: "Sé que Edward es mayor para no tener experiencia, pero recordad que es un Príncipe. Tiene mucho cuidado con quien deja que se le acerque. Y quería que las cosas fueran diferentes. En la mayoría de las historias hacen a Bella sin experiencia y quería cambiar las tornas. Edward ha llegado hasta la tercera base (oral). Pero nunca ha llegado hasta el final." **

**Simplemente os la he traducido. **

**Decidme que os ha parecido. R&R**


	16. Cena con la Realeza

Esta historia ha sido escrita por **muggleinlove**, yo sólo la traduzco con su permiso. Ella juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 16: Cena con la Realeza**

BPOV

Alice me había secuestrado otra vez en su habitación para arreglarme para conocer a los padres de Edward. No sabía que esperar mientras me ponía un vestido turquesa con cuello de pico y un nudo bajo el pecho. Tenía suficiente escote para ser sexy y correcta al mismo tiempo.

"Alice, es precioso. Pero no puedo ponerme un vestido con la espalda así para conocer a tus padres." Me quejé. La parte de atrás tenía una profunda forma de V. Enseñaba mucha piel, y no estaba muy cómoda con eso.

"Bella, estás guapísima. Edward va a morirse cuando te vea." Añadió, abrochándose sus altísimos tacones. Había conseguido convencerla para ponerme unos tacones bajos, ya que mi tobillo todavía estaba muy sensible.

"Me encanta el vestido, si sólo fuera para Edward. Pero Alice, voy a conocer al Rey y la Reina. ¿No debería vestirme de forma más conservadora?" añadí mirándome al espejo y arreglándome los rizos del pelo.

"Bella, estamos en el siglo veintiuno. No estamos en los 1800." Dijo Alice, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Si me odian serás la única responsable." Contesté mientras se reía.

"No lo harán. Les encantarás." Acabó de echarme un poco de perfume. "Todo acabado."

"¿Hay algo que debería saber?" pregunté por lo que me pareció la décima vez.

"Sólo sé tu misma." Repitió, poniéndose delante de mí. Alice era al menos 8 centímetros, quizás 10, más baja que yo.

"No soy muy especial." Admití, mordiéndome el labio.

"Sí que lo eres, Bella. Tenías que ser especial para haber llamado la atención de Edward." Me recordó, abrazándome. "Ahora relájate y diviértete. Edward va a estar allí contigo, y también Jasper y yo."

"Gracias, Ali." Dije, dándole otro abrazo.

"De nada. Y ahora, vámonos antes de que lleguemos tarde." Me ordenó mientras me reía, saliendo con ella de la habitación.

EPOV

Por alguna razón idiota, mis padres habían insistido en ir vestidos formalmente para esta cena. Estaba andando de un lado a otro por el vestíbulo esperando a que Bella y Alice bajaran. Jasper había llegado hace algunos minutos y estaba hablando en voz baja con mi padre. A mi padre le fascinaba la medicina y sabía que habría sido médico si no fuera el Rey.

Mi madre llegó primero, espectacular con un vestido dorado con escote palabra de honor que le llegaba justo hasta la rodilla. Siempre parecía mucho más joven de lo que era. Le sonreí, ayudándola a bajar los últimos escalones.

"Pareces ansioso, Edward." Comentó, acariciándome la mejilla.

"Bella está nerviosa." Contesté, y me sonrió con calidez.

"Ninguno de los dos tiene que estar nervioso, estoy segura de que es una mujer encantadora." Añadió, besándome la mejilla.

"Lo es, mamá." Contesté mientras me sonreía, yendo hasta mi padre.

Sabía que a mis padres les gustaría. Solían confiar en mi opinión, y sabía que Bella era la mujer para mí. Era perfecta de cada manera imaginable. ¿Pero por qué estaba tan nervioso?

La respuesta era sencilla. Conocer a mis padres no era el obstáculo que teníamos que superar. La verdad es que eso era mi última preocupación. A mi padre le encantaría, y vería al instante lo perfecta que era. Como yo, mis padres tenían la habilidad natural de juzgar a la gente viéndolos una vez.

Nuestro mayor obstáculo iba a ser la prensa, y especialmente el Parlamento. ¿Aceptarían a una americana como Reina? ¿Aprobarían nuestra relación? Realmente esperaba que lo hicieran, porque no podía verme sin ella.

Vi a Bella y Alice en la escalera y no pude evitar sonreír. Su vestido era casi pecaminoso. Le quedaba como un guante, y mis ojos recorrieron cada centímetro de piel que se veía. Quería tocar, besar, y acariciar cada centímetro de ella.

BPOV

Respiré hondo, bajando la escalera. Escuché voces abajo, y supe que nos estaban esperando. Alice estaba a mi lado cuando vimos el vestíbulo. Edward estaba cerca de la escalera hablando con Jasper.

Los ojos de Edward se clavaron en los míos mientras le aparecía una preciosa sonrisa en la cara. Estaba tan guapo con su traje de chaqueta y su camisa. No llevaba corbata y había dejado algunos botones sin abrochar. De repente me encontré muy interesada en encontrar lo que había bajo la camisa.

Respiré hondo bajando los últimos escalones y Edward me extendió la mano. "Hola, preciosa." Me saludó, con un tierno beso en la mejilla.

"Hola, guapo." Contesté, sonrojándome un poco.

"¿Estás lista?" preguntó mientras le miraba con inseguridad. Realmente no sabía que esperar. "Estaré justo aquí."

"Lo sé." Contesté débilmente mientras veía a las otras dos personas que no había visto antes sentadas en un salón enorme.

La mujer tenía un bonito pelo color caramelo y un brillo de juventud. Le brillaban los ojos cuando me miró, y eran del mismo color que los de Edward. Apenas parecía tener más de treinta años, quizás más joven, parecía la hermana o la prima de Edward.

El hombre estaba sentado en un sillón. Tenía un bonito pelo rubio, un poco despeinado como el de Edward. El hombre tenía un aire de importancia, y supe en el momento que él era el Rey. Su presencia se hacía saber, pero aun así tenía un aura cercana. Como si fuera a escucharte.

Edward me cogió la mano y me llevó hasta ellos. "Mamá, papá." Dijo, todavía sujetándome la mano, mientras me daba cuenta de que la mujer era su madre. "Esta es Isabella. Bella, estos son mis padres, Carlisle y Esme."

"Es un placer conocerles, Sus Majestades." Dije con una pequeña reverencia. Sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho porque iba a un millón de kilómetros por hora. ¿Les gustaba? ¿Estaba vestida adecuadamente? ¿Por qué había aceptado esto?

"Nada de eso," dijo la Reina cogiéndome la mano. "Soy Esme, y este es Carlisle. Nuestros títulos sólo son para ceremonias oficiales."

"Encantada de conoceros, y gracias por acogerme en vuestro hogar." Contesté, mientras Esme me daba un abrazo.

"Tonterías, Bella. Aquí eres más que bienvenida." Añadió con una cálida sonrisa.

"Por favor, siéntete como en casa." Dijo Carlisle mientras me daba la mano.

"Gracias," dije mientras una mujer joven entraba por la puerta.

"La cena está servida." Anunció.

"Gracias, Mari. ¿Puedes llamar a Angela y Ben para que cenen con nosotros, por favor?" dijo Carlisle. Ella asintió antes de salir otra vez.

Todos fuimos hasta un comedor enorme con un precioso papel de pared rojo oscuro y arañas de luces. La mesa estaba elegantemente puesta y un equipo entero de camareros esperaba que llegásemos.

"Esto es mucho." Le mencioné en voz baja a Edward mientras me acompañaba. "¿Siempre coméis así?"

"Normalmente no." Contestó. "Esto es sólo para ocasiones especiales."

"¿Cuál es la ocasión?" pregunté mientras se reía por lo bajo.

"Conocerte, Cariño." Dijo, besándome en la mejilla mientras me sonrojaba. Esto era demasiado sólo por mí.

Ben y una mujer muy guapa con pelo castaño y ojos marrones entraron. "Bella, creo que ya conoces a Ben." Empezó Esme mientras nos sentábamos. Edward me sacó la silla.

"Sí." Contesté, sonriendo a Ben.

"Esta es Angela Weber, nuestra secretaria de prensa y la novia de Ben." Explicó.

"Estoy encantada de conocerte." Le dije a Angela.

"El placer es mío," contestó mientras la comida empezaba a llegar.

La cena fue magnífica. La conversación era ligera, me preguntaron cosas de mi vida en los Estados Unidos, y cuanto me gustaba Volterra hasta ahora. Me sentía cómoda, e incluso me encontré olvidando que estaba hablando con el Rey y la Reina. Parecían tan naturales y tenían los pies en la tierra.

Después de acabar con el plato principal, Carlisle les dijo que no trajeron el postre para que pudiésemos tomárnoslos en el salón. "Odio hablar de negocios después de cenar." Empezó Carlisle, mirándonos a Edward y a mí, sentados juntos en un cómodo sofá.

"Dilo ya, papá. Sé a donde va esto." Contestó Edward mientras Alice suspiraba.

"No tenemos elección, hijo." Contestó mientras Edward asentía.

"¿Me he perdido algo?" le pregunté a Edward, sintiéndome totalmente perdida.

"Lo siento, vas a tener que pasar por todo un caos." Contestó suavemente, antes de que Carlisle empezase.

EPOV

La mayoría de las parejas tienen dos obstáculos. Conocer a los padres de él y conocer a los padres de ella. Una vez que los cuatro lo aprobaban eso era todo. El resto eran problemas secundarios. No todo el mundo tiene que presentar a sus novias a su país y al mundo.

"Bella, pareces una mujer maravillosa." Empezó mi padre mientras Bella se sonrojaba. "No tienes que avergonzarte, porque es la verdad."

"¿Hay un 'pero'?" preguntó, haciendo que todos se riesen. Me encantaba que Bella fuese tan directa.

"No hay un 'pero', Bella." Le aseguró mi madre. "Carlisle sólo quiere advertirte de lo que va a venir."

"Como ya habrás notado los medios de comunicación son incansables. Tienes suerte de que todavía no te hayan encontrado, porque una vez que lo hagan no pararán. Lo averiguarán todo sobre ti." Explicó, mientras Bella se ponía rígida entre mis brazos.

"No está intentando asustarte, Bella." Le susurré, besándole la sien.

"Quizás Angela sea mejor para esto." Añadió mi padre mientras Angela se acercaba para continuar con la explicación.

"Es mejor presentarte por nuestra cuenta." Empezó mientras le sonreía. Angela era la mejor secretaria de prensa que habíamos tenido. Era joven, pero era genial. Pensaba sobre la marcha, y siempre se le ocurría que decir y que hacer.

"¿Y eso significa?" preguntó Bella, mis mano entre las suyas.

"Significa que lo arreglamos todo, y te presentamos formalmente. La prensa consigue sus fotos y su historia, y evitamos un escándalo."

"Parece una buena idea." Razonó Bella.

"Me alegra que pienses así, porque es mejor que te presentemos en el baile para el cumpleaños de Edward." Añadió Angela mientras yo gemía. Había olvidado lo del baile anual en mi honor. Normalmente los despreciaba.

"¿Cuándo es tú cumpleaños?" preguntó.

"La semana que viene." Admití mientras Bella hacía un mohín.

"¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?" preguntó con enfado.

"No se lo has dicho." Se metió Alice.

"No es importante." Me defendí mientras todos me miraban con frustración.

"Lo siento." Le dije a Bella mientras asentía, volviendo prestar atención a Angela y sus ideas.

Para ser sincero, me importaba muy poco como la presentasen. La opinión de nadie excepto la mía importaba. Pero sabía que había que hacerlo. Venía con el territorio, era mi deber como futuro Rey.

**Espero que os haya gustado. Siento el retraso, pero he estado fuera de casa. **

**Decidme que os ha parecido, R&R**


	17. Llamadas

Esta historia ha sido escrita por **muggleinlove**, yo sólo la traduzco con su permiso. Ella juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 17: Llamadas**

BPOV

Me acosté con la camiseta que Edward había dejado que me quedara. Había vuelto al hotel, y ahora me encontraba sola, y no estaba cansada. Sabía que probablemente Rose y Emmett habían ido a alguna discoteca, y no llegarían hasta después de la una. Mi hermana y Emmett sí que sabían como divertirse, Volterra tenía una gran vida nocturna.

Me quedé en la cama mirando el techo mientras pensaba en el plan. Angela me había traído con Ben, y me había asegurado que realmente no era tan malo. El baile era un gran acontecimiento, pero ya que había tanta gente importante en la ciudad la atención no estaría sólo en mí.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era quedarme cerca de Edward y sonreír. No daríamos ninguna entrevista, y ella se encargaría de escribir una declaración antes de la fiesta. Edward también había sugerido que se lo contase a mis padres, ya que había una posibilidad de que saliese en las noticias internacionales.

La idea de ser vista por millones de personas me aterraba. Sabía que no era guapa ni elegante. Yo no era Grace Kelly. Sólo era una pueblerina americana que había conseguido llamar la atención del hombre más maravilloso del mundo. Y daba la casualidad de que era un Príncipe. Sin presiones, claro.

Cogí mi móvil y marqué el número de mi madre. Pensé que sería más fácil hablar con ella. Mi padre era más protector conmigo, mientras que mi madre era un espíritu libre. No se preocupaba mucho.

"¡Sí!" mi madre contestó a la tercera señal.

"Hola mamá." Dije mientras la oía chillar.

"Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo es Europa?" preguntó.

"Es fantástica, mamá. Es genial." Contesté antes de contarles las cosas que había visto en Volterra. No había visto mucho, pero para ser sincera, no me importaba.

"¿Por qué no estás de fiesta?" preguntó mientras me reía. "Por lo que he oído Volterra tienes unas discotecas geniales, y necesitas soltarte el pelo y divertirte. ¿Has conocido a alguien?"

"¡Mamá!" me quejé mientras se reía.

"Sí que lo has hecho. Háblame de él." Me ordenó mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Aunque había pasado la mayor parte de mi vida con mi padre, mi madre todavía me conocía demasiado bien. Siempre sabía lo que iba a decir antes de decirlo.

"Mamá, es maravilloso. Tiene el pelo cobrizo y unos ojos verdes tan penetrantes. Puede hacer que te derritas con sus ojos. Es dulce y amable, inteligente y divertido, y tan guapo." Expliqué mientras escuchaba a mi madre suspirando.

"¿Tiene un padre soltero?" preguntó mientras empezaba a reírme.

"¿Se te ha olvidado Phil?" le recordé.

"Phil lo entendería, Bella. Ahora cuéntame más. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿A qué se dedica? ¿De dónde es? ¿Cómo os conocisteis?" contestó mientras yo me ponía cómoda en la cama.

"Bueno, tiene veinticinco, veintiséis la semana que viene." Contesté. "Nació en Volterra y nos conocimos en la biblioteca. Me tropecé con él y me caí." Acabé de decirlo todo, excepto la pregunta que me daba miedo responder.

"¿Tiene trabajo?" preguntó.

"Sí." Dije, respirando hondo. "Es el Príncipe."

"¿El Príncipe de qué?" preguntó.

"El Príncipe de Volterra. El futuro Rey." Aclaré, esperando que mi madre dijese algo, pero se quedó sorprendentemente callada. "¿Vas a decir algo?"

"No hay mucho que decir." Contestó.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunté.

"Supongo que vas a vivir en Europa." Suspiró mientras yo me quedaba de piedra. ¿A qué se refería? Hacía menos de una semana que conocía a Edward.

"Mamá, acabo de conocerle." Me quejé.

"Bella, siempre he sabido desde el día que Jacob te rompió el corazón." Empezó, diciendo el nombre de Jacob con veneno en la voz. "Que la próxima vez que tuvieses un novio sería para siempre. No vas a dar tu corazón fácilmente."

"No." Dije, el miedo creciendo en mi interior. "Creo que es mi alma gemela, mamá."

"No tengo duda de que lo sea." Añadió.

"¿Pero qué va a pasar? Venimos de diferentes mundos, diferentes clases sociales." Pregunté.

"Bella, cariño, todo funcionará." Me aseguró. "El amor lo supera todo."

"Espero que tengas razón, mamá." Susurré.

"Por supuesto que la tengo." Añadió con una risa. "Soy tu madre, se supone que tengo que tenerla."

"Puede que pronto salga en el periódico y en las noticias." Anuncié mientras mi madre empezaba a toser.

"¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?" preguntó y supe que estaba deseando empezar a cortar recortes del periódico. A mi madre le encantaba hacer álbumes de fotos, y que yo saliera en el periódico la pondría eufórica.

"Bueno, quieren presentarme la semana que viene." Admití mientras escuchaba los gritos de mi madre.

"Tiene que ser serio si te van a presentar como su novia." Añadió, y no pude evitar estar de acuerdo. Si sólo fuera una aventura no lo harían. ¿Por qué iban a llamar la atención así?

"Por supuesto que va en serio, mamá." Contesté.

"Bueno, más vale que me mantengas informada. ¿Se lo has contado a tu padre?" Continuó mientras yo me quedaba callada. No tenía ganas de tener esa conversación. "Supongo que eso es un no."

"Obviamente, no." Respondí mientras ella suspiraba. "¿Puedes decírselo?"

"Decirle que su hija está saliendo con el Príncipe de Volterra." Dijo sarcásticamente.

"Exactamente eso." Dije, apoyándome contra las almohadas. "Contigo no se enfadará."

"Vale, hablaré con Charlie." Contestó.

"Gracias, mamá. Eres la mejor, y te quiero." Chillé. Era un alivio no tener que contárselo a mi padre. Entre mi madre y Anne, la mujer de Charlie, le calmarían. Se asegurarían de que no estuviera enfadado cuando me llamase.

"Yo también te quiero." Dijo antes de colgar.

Justo después de colgar con mi madre, me encontré echando mucho más de menos a Edward. Sabía que era demasiado pronto para estar pasando tantas noches juntos. Pero echaba de menos la calidez de su abrazo. Mi cama estaba vacía sin él.

EPOV

"¿Qué os parece?" les pregunté a mis padres justo después de llevar a Bella hasta el coche de Ben. Me aseguré de despedirme bien de ella, diciéndole que la llamaría antes de acostarme.

"Creo que es maravillosa." Comentó mi madre. "Es guapa, inteligente, y parece tener una buena cabeza sobre los hombros."

"No tengo quejas" Admitió mi padre. "Pero me preocupa lo que esto significaría para el país y para ti, hijo."

"Papá, Bella y yo somos especiales. Lo siento cuando la miro, y nunca he estado más feliz de lo que lo estoy ahora. Creo que si la gente viese lo feliz que me hace también les gustará." Razoné.

"Me gustaría pensar que tienes razón, Edward. Pero la gente no es muy confiada hoy en día." Añadió mientras yo suspiraba, sentándome en el sofá. "Quiero que seas feliz, pero quiero que pienses en las consecuencias."

"Estoy listo para enfrentarme a ellas. Lo haremos juntos." Dije con firmeza.

"Personalmente, no podría haber encontrado alguien mejor para ti, cariño." Dijo mi madre, dándome un abrazo. "Ya veo lo que Alice dijo."

"¿Qué ha dicho Alice?" pregunté. Alice y Jasper ya se habían escapado para tener tiempo a solas en su habitación.

"Que estabais destinados el uno al otro." Aclaró.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que es así." Contesté antes de irme para llamar a mi preciosa Bella.

Me quité la ropa y me tumbé en calzoncillos en la cama. Mientras intentaba encontrar una posición cómoda, me di cuenta de que no sería posible. Necesitaba a Bella para estar cómodo, la necesitaba para sentirme completo. Me apoyé contra los enormes cojines, cogiendo mi móvil y marcando su número. Echaba de menos su voz y su risa. Echaba de menos todo.

"¡Hola, Edward!" dijo, sonando sin respiración.

"Hola, Bella. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?" pregunté con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

"Estaba duchándome, tonto." Aclaró mientras yo me la imaginaba desnuda en la ducha. Sentí que me ponía contento sólo de pensarlo.

"Ojalá te hubieras quedado." Suspiré mientras ella se reía.

"Sí, ojalá me hubiera quedado. Estoy sola sin ti." Admitió.

"Puedo mandar a Ben para que te recoja." Dije emocionado mientras se reía.

"Edward, no deberíamos. Mañana tienes que levantarte temprano. Y yo debería pasar algo de tiempo con Rose y Emmett."

Sabía que tenía razón, había estado monopolizando su tiempo, y apenas había tenido la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su hermana. Sabía que era egoísta, pero ahora que la había encontrado no quería dejarla ir. Era la razón de mi existencia.

"Lo sé, pero sigo echándote de menos." Contestó.

"Lo sé, mi cama está fría y vacía." Añadió.

"Puedo ir y calentarte." Bromeé mientras escuchaba el jadeo de Bella.

"No empieces algo que no estás preparado para acabar, Edward." Me advirtió.

"¿Quién dice que no voy a acabar?" contesté.

"Bromista." Comentó.

"Un día, cariño, un día." Le aseguré.

De repente se abrió mi puerta y mi hermana entró botando. "¿Estás hablando con Bella?" preguntó.

"¿Y a ti qué te importa?" pregunté mientras me quitaba el móvil.

BPOV

Alice tenía bastante energía. Parecía radiar de ella e infectar a todos a su alrededor. No podías estar triste a su lado. Escuché como le quitaba el móvil a Edward. "¡Hola, Bella!" me saludó.

"Hey, Alice." Contesté.

"Sólo quería decirte que mañana vamos a ir de compras por un vestido para la fiesta de Edward." Dijo alegremente mientras yo gemía mentalmente. ¿Realmente necesitaba más ropa?

"Alice, eres muy amable. Pero ya tengo algunos vestidos entre los que elegir." Dije. No iban a gastarse más dinero en mí. Era más que capaz de pagar mis propias cosas.

"Bella, pero ya sé cual es el vestido perfecto para ti. Incluso lo tengo apartado y todo." Señaló.

"Le prometí a mi hermana que pasaría tiempo con ella." Continué, esperando que eso me librase de las compras.

"Ella también puede venir. De todos modos también necesitará un vestido." Razonó Alice mientras yo me daba un golpe en la frente con la mano. ¿Cómo sobreviviría unas compras con Rosalie y Alice? Eso tenía que ser ilegal.

"Alice." Me quejé.

"Te recogeré a las diez." Acabó, devolviéndole el móvil a Edward.

"¿Por qué hay que ir de compras?" pregunté mientras Edward se reía.

"Yo prefería compras antes que escuchar a un montón de viejos hablando." Contestó, haciéndome reír. Sí que tenía razón, pero yo odiaba ir de compras.

"Preferiría estar en la cama contigo." Decidí bromear mientras escuchaba que su respiración se aceleraba.

"Vas a matarme, Bella." Comentó mientras yo me reía. "Bueno, le diré a Alice que te traiga mañana."

"Suena bien." Dije, intentando detener un bostezo.

"Buenas noches, mi Bella." Susurró. "Sueña conmigo."

"Siempre, Edward." Le aseguré antes de colgar, cerrando los ojos y pensando en mi Príncipe de la vida real.

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Decidme que os ha parecido. R&R**


	18. Compras

Esta historia ha sido escrita por **muggleinlove**, yo sólo la traduzco con su permiso. Ella juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 18: Compras**

BPOV

"Te amo, Bella." Dijo Edward mientras sus labios descendían sobre los míos. Sus brazos me rodearon la cintura y me presionaron más contra él. Nuestros labios se movían juntos y nuestras lenguas bailaban en su boca.

"Yo también te amo." Conseguí decir mientras sus labios iban hasta mi cuello.

Me sentía como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera ardiendo. Necesitaba que me hiciese el amor. Me leyó los pensamientos quitándome mi camiseta blanca, sus ojos recorriéndome el pecho desnudo. Su mirada hizo que me derritiera con deseo. Me temblaban las manos mientras le quitaba su camiseta.

"Quiero que digas mi nombre." Me susurró al oído antes de que su mano me tocase a través de la delgada tela de mis shorts.

"Edward." Jadeé, sus dedos recorriéndome el interior del muslo mientras mi espalda se arqueaba hacia él.

"¿Sí, cariño?"

"Necesito más." Pedí.

"¿Más qué?" preguntó, con los labios en mis pechos.

"Más." Me quejé. "Te necesito, Edward."

Escuché que unas risas interrumpían nuestro maravilloso momento. Abrí los ojos esperando encontrar a Edward, pero encontré a Alice y Rose a los pies de mi cama. "Eso era un pedazo de sueño." Comentó Rose mientras yo me tapaba con las sábanas. ¿Cuánto habían oído? ¿Visto?

"Es mi hermano con el que estás soñando." Añadió Alice, levantando la manta de encima de mí.

"Es mi novio." Corregí mientras las miraba. Si quería tener sueños picantes con Edward, sólo era asunto mío.

"¿Y está eso basado en algo que ha pasado?" preguntó Rosalie muy interesada mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama. "Porque si es así más vale que empieces a hablar."

"Más te vale." Añadió Alice, sentándose al otro lado.

"Primero de todo, eso no es asunto tuyo. ¡Lo que he o no he hecho con Edward se queda entre él y yo!" dije, arrastrándome hasta los pies de la cama.

"Eres una aguafiestas." Dijo Alice entre risitas.

Les sonreí con malicia, dándome cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo había entrado Alice. No había conocido a Rosalie ni a Emmett, y uno de ellos tenía que haber abierto la puerta.

"¿Cómo has entrado?" pregunté.

"Llamé a tu puerta y Rose abrió, le dije que nos íbamos de compras." Contestó Alice.

"No puedo creer que no me lo dijeses, Bella. Eso no está bien." Contestó Rosalie con las manos en las caderas. "¡Sabes lo mucho que me gusta ir de compras!"

"Lo siento." Murmuré. "Me enteré algo tarde, y no quería interrumpiros."

Alice se rió, sin duda entendiendo a lo que me refería. Quería a mi hermana y a Emmett, pero había ciertas cosas que no querías oír ni ver. Y les había interrumpido, demasiadas veces. Era muy perturbador.

"Bueno, lo mejor será que te arregles." Dijo Rose, señalando mi ropa.

"Cuanto más rápido te vistas más rápido estarás con Edward." Dijo Alice con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Y quiere que pases la noche."

"¿En serio?" pregunté, mordiéndome el labio. No quería nada más que estar con él en la cama otra vez. Le echaba demasiado de menos cuando estaba sola, sin él.

"¡Visitas nocturnas!" comentó Rosalie, levantando las cejas.

"¿Tienes algún problema con eso?" pregunté con una sonrisa maligna antes de entrar en el baño.

EPOV

Tenía algunas cosas que hacer hoy ante de poder ver a Bella. Tenía medio día de reunión en el Parlamento y después tenía que ir al Hospital de Niños. Nuestra familia estaba muy entregada a pasar tiempo en el hospital, ya que mi madre había perdido a su hermana pequeña al nacer.

Estábamos entregados a donar dinero y tiempo para ayudar a solucionar esos problemas. El objetivo de mi madre era evitar que a otra familia le pasara lo mismo. Nadie tenía que pasar por eso, y nos asegurábamos de que nuestro hospital estaba bien equipado para poder con todo. Éramos renombrados como uno de los mejores del mundo.

"¿Sabes a dónde ha ido Alice?" preguntó mi madre mientras venía a la cocina para desayunar conmigo.

"Ha ido con Bella a comprar un vestido para mi cumpleaños." Contesté, acabándome los cereales.

"Alice y sus compras." Suspiró mi madre con una sonrisa en la cara. "Espero que no asuste a Bella."

"Creo que Bella está acostumbrada." Contesté, llevando mi plato al fregadero. Siempre me habían enseñado a hacer las cosas yo mismo aunque teníamos suficiente servicio para hacerlo por nosotros. "Tiene una hermana a la que le encanta ir de compras."

"Otra Alice." Bromeó mi madre mientras yo me reía.

"Casi." Dije. "Hasta luego."

"Adiós, cariño." Dijo, dándome un beso y un abrazo. "Sé bueno."

"Siempre." Contesté antes de irme.

"Tengo tu horario." Me dijo Ben, dándome mi portafolio de cuero.

"Gracias, Ben." Dije.

"Angela quiere reunirse contigo y con Bella esta noche. Quiere repasar lo que va a pasar el día de tu cumpleaños." Añadió.

"Podemos reunirnos antes de cenar. Si eso le parece bien." Contesté mientras él asentía, apuntándolo en un cuaderno.

"Se lo diré." Dijo mientras yo me montaba en la limusina, contando los segundos que faltaban hasta que pudiera estar con Bella otra vez.

BPOV

Gemí mientras me probaba otro vestido más. Alice y Rose habían hecho que me probase casi todos los vestidos de la tienda. No importaba que Alice ya supiera que vestido iba a comprar. Tenía que obligarme a probármelos todos.

Me senté en la lujosa silla del probador con un vestido verde oscuro puesto. La verdad es que no me gustaba, y estaba cansada. Todos los vestidos estaban empezando a parecerse. Casi me ponían enferma.

"¡Uno más!" anunció Alice mientras entraba con un vestido color bronce. "Pruébate este."

"Alice," gimoteé mientras me miraba con expresión seria.

"Uno más y podemos volver al castillo." Con eso consiguió sobornarme. Suspiré, levantándome.

"¡Más vale que este sea el último!" le advertí mientras se reía, saliendo del probador.

Me quité el desagradable vestido verde y lo colgué en una percha antes de ponerme el otro. Estaba hecho de seda. Tenía diamantes por toda la parte de arriba con un agujero que enseñaba el escote. Caía hasta el suelo elegantemente, y supe en el momento que había encontrado el vestido.

"¡Wow!" dijo Rose mientras entraba con unos zapatos dorados.

"Sabía que era ese." Añadió Alice, entrando detrás de ella.

"¿Entonces por qué querías que me probase todos los demás?" pregunté, señalando el perchero lleno de los vestidos que me había probado.

"Porque es divertido." Dijo mientras Rose se reía.

"¡No soy Bella Barbie!" me quejé mientras ponían los ojos en blanco.

"Lo que tú digas, Bells." Dijo Rose.

"¿Os gusta?" pregunté, girándome para verme desde otro ángulo.

"Es perfecto, Bella. Pareces una Reina." Contestó Alice, susurrando la última parte.

"Yo no iría tan lejos." Suspire. "Pero me encanta."

"Tú y tú autoestima." Comentó Rose. "¿Cuándo vas a aprender que eres muy guapa?"

"Estoy segura de que lo soy." Dije sarcásticamente, contenta de haber encontrado el vestido para el baile del cumpleaños de Edward.

"Haré que lo carguen en nuestra cuenta, y podemos irnos." Dijo Alice mientras yo sonreía. Iba a ver a Edward, y realmente no podía esperar.

Después de ponerme la ropa normal, salí de los probadores. "Tenemos el almuerzo esperándonos en el castillo." Dijo Alice, guardando su móvil.

"¿Vas a venir?" le pregunté a Rose.

"Id vosotras. Necesito comprarle a Emmett un regalo de aniversario, y ya que no está aquí es el momento perfecto." Contestó.

"¿Sola?" pregunté, sin saber si debería irme o dejarla sola.

"En serio, Bells. Puedo cuidar de mí misma. Además, no creo que quieras verme probándome lencería." Añadió mientras yo arrugaba la nariz. "Llamaré a Emmett para que venga a por mí en unas dos horas."

"Si estás segura." Dije con indecisión.

"Estoy segura. Ve a divertirte." Me instó, dándome un abrazo y un beso. "Te veré mañana."

"Adiós, Rose." Acabé saliendo con Alice de la tienda.

"¡Princesa, aquí!" escuché de repente mientras un montón de cámaras nos atacaban. Me quedé congelada, sin saber que hacer. Esto no era normal para mí.

"Dejadnos pasar." Dijo Alice tranquilamente, cogiéndome de la mano. Agradecía que Alice hubiera pedido que entregasen nuestras compras.

"¿Quién es esta?" preguntó otro hombre.

"¿Es la nueva novia del Príncipe Edward?" preguntó otro.

"¿De dónde es, Señorita?"

"¿Está saliendo con el Príncipe?"

Me estabas haciendo todas esas preguntas y me sentía expuesta. Sentí que me ponía colorada mientras Alice conseguía llegar hasta su Porsche amarillo.

"No vamos a hacer ningún comentario." Dijo con claridad antes de montarse en el coche.

Los flashes todavía seguían parpadeando en mis ojos mientras Alice hacía una llamada, empezando a conducir. "¿Siempre son así?" pregunté, con miedo.

"Normalmente no." Suspiró Alice una vez que nos habíamos alejado de ellos. "Es que se mueren por saber quién es la chica de Edward."

"Quizás no deberíamos haber ido de compras." Dije, mientras Alice recorría las calles. Con su velocidad ya casi habíamos llegado.

"Déjales hablar, Bella. Van a hacerlo de todos modos." Explicó. "Además, te presentarán formalmente en pocos días."

"Es que no quiero dejar mal a Edward." Suspiré mientras ella ponía los ojos en blanco, entrando en el castillo.

"No te preocupes por él. Sabe lo que está haciendo." Me aseguró mientras entrábamos.

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Decidme que os ha parecido. R&R**


	19. Planes

beaEsta historia ha sido escrita por **muggleinlove**, yo sólo la traduzco con su permiso. Ella juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 19: Planes**

EPOV

Todo me había llevado más tiempo del que esperaba. La reunión con el Parlamente había durado dos horas, y llegué tarde al hospital. Perdí totalmente la noción del tiempo, haciendo que llegase tarde. Se suponía que tenía que estar de vuelta en el castillo a las cuatro, y eran más de las cinco.

"He pedido la comida que querías, Edward." Dijo Ben mientras nos montábamos en la limusina.

"¿La van a traer?" pregunté. Había planeado una cena romántica con Bella, con la mejor comida italiana de Volterra.

"La traerán a las seis." Me aseguró.

"Gracias, Ben. Puedes tener el resto de la noche libre." Contesté. No había necesidad para que estuviera a mi alrededor, ya que estaba planeando pasar la noche con Bella.

Llegamos al castillo en diez minutos, y al momento fui corriendo a mi habitación, esperando encontrar a Bella. "Hola a ti también." Dijo Alice cuando casi me choco con ella mientras corría.

"Hola," dije, besándola en la frente. "¿Dónde está Bella?"

"Cogió un libro de la biblioteca y se fue a leer a tu habitación." Explicó mientras yo sonreía, pasando a su lado.

Entré en mi habitación para encontrar a Bella dormida en mi cama. El libro de tapa dura estaba abierto delante de ella, y estaba profundamente dormida. Estaba angelical, casi frágil.

Me acerqué lentamente, moviendo el libro antes de besarla suavemente. "Estoy aquí." Susurré, llenándola de besos.

"Edward." Murmuró, con la voz un poco ronca.

"Siento haber llegado tarde." Añadí mientras ella abría los ojos.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó, estirándose.

"Casi las seis." Contesté, mirando el reloj. "¿Tienes sueño?"

"Ir de compras me cansa." Explicó con una sonrisa tonta. "Nuestras hermanas ven las compras como un deporte de competición."

"Sí que es así." Dije con una risa.

"Pero me alegra que estés aquí." Continuó, incorporándose y moviéndose hacia mí. "Te he echado mucho de menos."

"Yo también." Susurré, besándola. "Mi día parecía interminable sin ti."

Me rodeó con sus brazos mientras yo la sentaba de lado en mi regazo. Nos besamos un rato mientras sus dedos se hundían en mi pelo y mis brazos le rodeaban la espalda. Sus besos eran divinos, y me sentía como si pudiera besarla toda la eternidad.

Gemí cuando escuché que llamaban a la puerta. ¿Quién me estaba molestando ahora? Quien fuera, tenía que esperar. Mis labios no querían dejar los de Bella.

"Adelante." Dije, asegurándome de que Bella no se movía. Quería deshacerme de quien estuviera en la puerta, y no malgastar tiempo en volver a donde estábamos antes.

"Perdóneme, Sir." Daisy, de nuestro servicio, dijo. "La cena que pidió ha llegado. ¿Quiere que preparemos el comedor?"

"Por favor, haz que la traigan aquí, Daisy." Dije amablemente.

"Sí, Sir." Contestó. "Y la Srta. Weber también está aquí."

Suspiré mientras Bella se reía. "Dile que venga. Comeremos cuando acabe." Contesté. Me imaginé que cuanto antes nos quitásemos de en medio lo de la prensa antes podríamos Bella y yo disfrutar de nuestro tiempo juntos.

"Ahora mismo, Sir."Dijo Daisy con una sonrisa cálida.

"Gracias, Daisy." Dije mientras desaparecía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

BPOV

Edward sí que era especial. Trataba a su personal como personas, y no como sirvientes. No parecía mal criado por todo el dinero y lujo que tenía. Era amable y educado, era todo un caballero.

"Angela quiere repasar como van a ir las cosas en mi cumpleaños." Dijo Edward.

"¿Voy a tener que hablar o algo así?" pregunté. "No soy muy buena hablando en público."

"Ninguno de los dos tendrá que hablar." Me aseguró con un beso. "Angela se dirigirá a la prensa, y probablemente posaremos para algunas fotos."

Me mordí el labio intentando calmarme justo cuando volvían a llamar a la puerta. "Adelante, Angela." Dijo Edward mientras Angela entraba.

"Buenas noches." Dijo mientras yo le sonreía. Angela y Ben eran muy cercanos, y parecían ser muy buenas personas.

"Hola, Angela." La saludó Edward mientras yo me sentaba a su lado en la cama. "Siéntate."

"Siento interrumpir vuestro tiempo. Esto no debería llevarnos más de diez minutos." Empezó Angela, con arrepentimiento.

"No pasa nada." Contestó Edward mientras nos íbamos a los sofás que había en su habitación.

"Supongo que empezaré informándoos de que Bella va a estar en la portada del periódico de mañana." Dijo, con tono de disculpa.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Edward, mirándome.

"Nos vieron a Alice y a mí saliendo de una tienda." Expliqué, bajando la mirada a mi regazo. "No dijimos nada."

"La prensa es muy observadora." Añadió Angela. "Se han dado cuenta de que eres la chica del artículo anterior."

"¿Sabes lo que dirá?" preguntó Edward.

"No estoy segura. Mi contacto en el periódico sólo pudo decirme que una de las fotos estaría en la portada." Contestó Angela. "Voy a hacer que lo traigan aquí por la mañana temprano."

"Lo siento." Dije, mordiéndome el labio. Realmente no quería causar problemas, y parecía que eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

"No es tu culpa." Me aseguró Edward, besándome el pelo. "No es tu culpa que la gente sea tan cotilla."

"No te tormentes con eso." Añadió Angela. "La prensa es bastante despiadada. Es algo con lo que tenemos que vivir."

"Lo sé. Es que me siento como si no debería haber ido." Contesté mientras Edward negaba con la cabeza.

"Alice te obligó a ir, Bella. No pasa nada, Angela hablará con la prensa." Dijo Edward mientras Angela asentía.

"Podemos adelantar los comunicados a mañana. Sólo son dos días." Sugirió Angela.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno, podemos confirmar el hecho de que Edward tiene una novia. Puede que incluso podamos hacer que salga en el periódico de mañana." Explicó mientras Edward lo pensaba.

"Es una espada de doble filo." Dijo Edward finalmente, pasándose los dedos por el pelo.

"¿Y eso?" pregunté.

"Bueno, saben quien eres. Te vieron con Alice, así que no podrás quedarte en el hotel." Contestó.

"¿Dónde me quedaré?" pregunté, abriendo mucho los ojos.

"Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo." Me susurró al oído haciendo que me sonrojase.

"No me gustaría molestar." Contesté con un mohín. Por supuesto que quería estar con él, pero no me querrían en el castillo tanto tiempo. No era tan ingenua como para creer eso.

"No molestarías," me aseguró. "Pero no tienes quedarte si no quieres."

"Edward, por supuesto que quiero quedarme contigo." Dije mientras Angela se reía.

"Entones está decidido. Lo aclararé con el Rey, tendré la declaración impresa y mañana me dirigiré a la prensa. Así os debería ser más fácil."

"¿Por qué?" pregunté. Todo esto de la prensa me era nuevo, y no entendía del todo como funcionaban las cosas.

"Si la declaración se hace antes del baile, sólo tendréis que posar para algunas fotos. También tendría tiempo de advertir a los periodistas invitados de que no habrá preguntas." Explicó.

"Gracias, Angela." Dijo Edward mientras ella sonreía.

"Buenas noches." Dijo, recogiendo sus cosas.

"Buenas noches." Contesté mientas se iba justo cuando nuestra comida llegaba.

EPOV

Daisy nos colocó la cena al lado del sofá y rápidamente empezamos a comer. No me había dado cuenta de cuanta hambre tenía. Miré a Bella y vi que no estaba comiendo mucho, sólo jugando con sus raviolis.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunté mientras me sonreía débilmente.

"Sólo estaba pensando." Contestó, mirándome.

"¿En qué?" pregunté, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

"En todo." Contestó, mordiéndose el labio. "No quiero molestar. Ahora siento que soy una carga."

"¿Bella, por qué dices eso?" pregunté con incredulidad. Ella no era una carga, nunca lo sería.

"No quiero molestaros a todos. Estaré bien en el hotel" Explicó, pero capturé sus labios con los míos mientras la empujaba sobre el sofá. Respondió con entusiasmo, rodeándome con sus brazos.

"¿Se te ha ocurrido que te quiero aquí? ¿Que quiero despertarme todos los días a tu lado?" señalé mientras se sonrojaba.

"¿Lo dices por decir?" preguntó.

"Por supuesto que no, Bella. Por favor, dime que te quedarás aquí al menos hasta que las cosas se calmen." Dije mientras ella sonreía, dándome un beso.

"Si eso es lo que quieres." Dijo con una sonrisa, sus labios a centímetros de los míos.

"Eso es claramente lo que quiero." Contesté, dándole un beso en los labios. No podía creer que fuera a quedarse conmigo.

Normalmente odiaba a la prensa, pero por una vez estaba contento con los resultados. Me estaban dando la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con mi preciosa novia.

**Espero que os haya gustado. Siento mucho el retraso, pero he estado fuera algunos días y no he tenido mucho tiempo libre. **

**Decidme que os ha parecido. R&R **

**El siguiente capítulo será el cumpleaños de Edward, el día antes del baile. **


	20. El Cumpleaños de Edward

Esta historia ha sido escrita por **muggleinlove**, yo sólo la traduzco con su permiso. Ella juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 20: El Cumpleaños de Edward**

BPOV

La opinión del artículo había sido contradictoria. El artículo había salido hace algunos días, y los periodistas estaban intentando encontrar información sobre mí. Hasta ahora, esa información había sido casi imposible de encontrar. Angela no había dicho quien era yo, y la única información que tenían era que me estaba quedando en el castillo.

Era el día del cumpleaños de Edward, y el día antes del baile real. Había sido difícil pensar en un regalo para él. Después de todo, ¿qué le compras a un Príncipe?

Mi familia tenía dinero de sobra, pero no tanto como la suya. Y aunque estábamos muy bien en lo referido al dinero, que se me ocurriera una idea era casi imposible. Realmente él no necesitaba nada. Pero después de días pensando, se me ocurrió el regalo perfecto. Sólo esperaba que le gustase.

Me senté delante de su piano probando algunas teclas. Había escrito una canción en mi cabeza, y ahora sólo tenía que asegurarme de que sonaba bien. Llevaba en el castillo varios días, y realmente me estaba empezando a sentir como en casa. Edward había salido a una reunión con el jefe de un estado, y ahora tenía tiempo para concentrarme en su regalo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Alice mientras entraba seguida de Rose. Rosalie había apoyado mucho nuestra relación, y parecía estar encantada por Edward. Incluso Emmett se llevaba bien con él, y rápidamente se estaba haciendo amigo de Edward y Jasper.

Los dos todavía se quedaban en el hotel, y planeaban seguir allí. Sólo habían aceptado mudarse si la prensa averiguaba quienes eran.

"Estoy trabajando en el regalo de Edward." Admití, mientras Rose había mucho los ojos.

"Estás tocando otra vez." Comentó mientras yo asentía. Alice parecía totalmente perdida.

"Pensé que lo intentaría." Expliqué, colocando bien la hoja de música que tenía delante. "Todavía me falta práctica, pero cada vez va mejor."

"¿Por qué dejaste de tocar?" preguntó Alice, sentándose en una de las sillas.

"Es una historia larga y complicada." Suspiré mientras tocaba algunas teclas.

"No es tan complicada." Añadió Rose, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Salió con un chico que era un imbécil durante muchísimo tiempo, y él la dejó."

"No podía tocar después de eso. No tenía inspiración." Admití mientras intentaba sacarme a Jacob de la cabeza. Todo eso acabó hace cuatro años, pero el dolor todavía era reciente en mi corazón.

"Obviamente, ese tío no sabe lo que se está perdiendo." Contestó Alice mientras yo sonreía un poco. Alice era una amiga maravillosa, siempre sabía lo que decir. "¿Entonces estás escribiéndole una canción a mi hermano?"

Asentí, sonrojándome. Había escrito la letra y todo lo demás. Me había llegado inesperadamente una mañana temprano. Realmente expresaba mucho de lo que estaba sintiendo.

"Vamos a oírla." Me instó Rose mientras yo negaba con la cabeza. Esto era para nosotros, y quería que él fuera el primero en escucharla.

"Aguafiestas." Bromeó Alice mientras yo sonreía.

"Venga chicas, es para él." Me defendí mientras ponían los ojos en blanco. "Ahora iros a comprar o algo así, quiero estar lista para esta noche."

"¿Qué va a pasar esta noche?" preguntó Rose con una sonrisa de complicidad.

"¡Rose!" chillé, mis mejillas poniéndose muy rojas. Conocía demasiado bien esa sonrisa.

"¿Vas a convertir a mi hermano en un hombre?" preguntó Alice mientras Rose se quedaba estupefacta.

"Quieres decir, que él nunca…" Dijo, dejando la frase sin acabar.

"No creo que lo haya hecho." Contestó Alice mientras yo las miraba fijamente. ¿Realmente estaban teniendo esta conversación delante de mí?

"¿Podéis dejar de discutir esto, por favor?" dije finalmente mientras las dos me miraban y se reían.

"Lo siento, Bells." Dijo Rose mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco.

"No pasa nada." Dije mientras se iban de la habitación.

Miré las teclas, respirando hondo antes de empezar a tocar. Tenía unas horas antes de que tuviera que prepararme para la cena y para mi sorpresa.

EPOV

Era el día de mi cumpleaños y estaba sentado en una reunión con mi padre y algunos miembros del Parlamento. Estaba seguro de que lo que estaban discutiendo era muy importante, pero mi corazón no estaba aquí ahora mismo.

Odiaba dejar a Bella sola. Realmente no podía dejar el castillo sin un guardaespaldas, y nuestro jefe de seguridad nos había aconsejado que nos alejásemos de la atención pública por ahora. Al menos hasta que mañana por la noche fuera presentada.

Mi padre me miró a los ojos, y supe que él sabía que yo no estaba presente mentalmente. Había aceptado a Bella. Era fácil aceptar a Bella. Era lista, divertida, y simplemente perfecta.

"Pareces preocupado." Señaló mi padre mientras nos subíamos en el coche que nos iba a llevar a casa.

"Sólo estoy pensando." Dije, esperando que fuera una respuesta anodina. No quería que pensase que estaba dejando que Bella se metiese en el camino de mis deberes.

"¿Sobre cierta chica morena?" preguntó, y aparté la mirada. "No tienes por que avergonzarte, hijo."

"No me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, papá." Admití mientras él se reía.

"Está claro que estás enamorado, es obvio." Dijo. "Tu madre y yo hemos estado hablando y creemos que es hora de que tengas tiempo libre."

"¿Cómo unas vacaciones?" pregunté, aunque realmente no esperaba eso.

"Creemos que sería bueno para ti que llevases a Bella a explorar Europa. Puedes llevarte nuestro yate y explorar el Mediterráneo." Explicó mientras yo me quedaba ahí, impresionado. Había estado pensando en llevarla fuera, pero nunca se me había ocurrido usar el yate.

"¿En serio?" pregunté mientras mi padre asentía.

"Claro que sí. Trabajas duro, y creo que necesitas esto. Incluso puedes pedirles a Alice, Jasper y la familia de Bella que se os unan más tarde. Aunque recomiendo que paséis tiempo a solas." Dijo mientras yo sonreía ampliamente.

Podía imaginarnos solos en el yate, disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía. Todo parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, como un sueño que sabías que no se haría realidad.

"¿Cuándo puedo irme?" pregunté, prácticamente temblando con anticipación. No podía esperar para decírselo a Bella.

"El baile es mañana, sábado. ¿Qué te parece el lunes?" sugirió mientras yo asentía. Nos someterían al circo que sería el baile, pero todo valía la pena. Iría a un millón de bailes para tener tiempo ininterrumpido con mi Bella.

Pensé en todos los sitios a los que quería llevar a Bella mientras nos llevaban a casa. Para cuando acabé tenía al menos cincuenta sitios, pero sabía que tendría que descartar muchos. No podía irme para siempre, y también quería asegurarme de que nuestros amigos tenían la oportunidad de unirse a nosotros más tarde.

Me bajé del coche, y me apresuré hasta el castillo. Me estaba muriendo por ver a Bella, y contarle las buenas noticias. Estaba literalmente zumbando con emoción.

"Perdóneme, Sir. La Srta. Bella me pidió que le diera esto." Dijo Daisy. Le di las gracias, cogiendo el sobre.

El sobre iba dirigido a mí con la letra de Bella. Lo abrí con cuidado, sacando la carta escrita a mano.

_Mi querido Edward: _

_Tengo planes para tu cumpleaños, pero no empiezan hasta más tarde. Por favor, que Daisy te lleve hasta una de las habitaciones de invitados para que te prepares. Estoy usando tu habitación como parte de la sorpresa. Por favor no la estropees, te prometo que valdrá la pena. _

_Le diré a Daisy que vaya a por ti cuando todo esté listo. _

_¡Te echo de menos! _

_Bella_

Suspiré al leer la carta. Me intrigaba su sorpresa, ya que no había estado esperando nada. Sólo quería pasar tiempo con ella antes de la locura de mañana. Pero la complacería. Obviamente había trabajado en mi sorpresa, y haría lo que me dijese.

BPOV

Me pasé la mano por mi corto vestido rosa oscuro. Era muy sencillo, y algo que había comprado en Forks. Había pasado el día practicando la canción y haciéndonos la cena. Me había aliviado mucho que el personal me dejase sin problemas que usase la cocina.

Coloqué bien los platos una última vez mientras esperaba que Edward llegase. Respiré hondo mientras Edward llamaba a su puerta. "Adelante." Dije, de pie junto al piano.

Sonreí mientras Edward entraba. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa blanca con rayas azul marino. "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" dije mientras me sonreía ampliamente.

"No tenías que hacer todo esto." Dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor. La habitación estaba prácticamente igual excepto por un jarrón con rosas de color rosa encima de su piano y una mesa redonda en mitad de la habitación.

"Quería hacer algo especial para tu cumpleaños." Contesté, abrazándole mientras me besaba en el pelo.

"Estar contigo ya es especial." Añadió mientras yo soltaba una risita, llevándole hasta la mesa.

"Más vale que comamos antes de que la comida se enfríe." Dije mientras él me retiraba la silla.

"Parece deliciosa." Comentó mientras yo sonreía. "¿Tú has hecho esto?"

"Es uno de los pocos platos que puedo hacer. Es filete con adobo de ajo y patatas asadas." Expliqué mientras le veía dar un bocado, cerrando los ojos con placer. "¿Está bueno?"

"Está delicioso." Me aseguró mientras yo también daba un bocado.

"Me alegra que lo apruebes, Edward." Dije. Mientras comíamos mantuvimos una conversación sencilla. Hablamos de su día.

"Gracias, Bella." Dijo cuando acabamos.

"La verdad es que todavía nos queda el postre, pero primero quiero darte tu regalo." Dije mientras me miraba.

"Bella, esto es más que suficiente. No me gusta que mi cumpleaños sea nada del otro mundo." Empezó. Le ignoré mientras le llevaba hasta el piano.

"La verdad es que no sabía que regalarte." Empecé mientras me miraba a los ojos con lo que parecía amor. "Así que te he escrito una canción especial."

EPOV

No había esperado algo de Bella, pero el hecho de que me hubiese escrito una canción me hacía increíblemente feliz. También era muy irónico, ya que yo también había estado trabajando en una para ella. Dejaría la mía para otro día, dejando que hoy tuviese ella la atención.

"Estoy seguro de que es preciosa." Comenté mientras veía como se le relajaba la cara. Obviamente estaba muy nerviosa.

Escuché las primeras notas de la canción. La suave melodía empezó a llenar el aire antes de que su suave voz empezase, perfectamente en sintonía con la música. **(La canción es 'Breathe' de Faith Hill. Recomiendo que la escuchéis. Está muy bien.)**

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_

_Being with you gets me that way_

_I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've_

_Never been this swept away_

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze_

_When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms_

_The whole world just fades away_

_The only thing I hear_

_Is the beating of your heart_

La observé mientras cantaba y tocaba. Mi corazón se hinchó de emoción, y supe que la amaba. No había ninguna otra mujer en el mundo para mí. Ella lo era todo.

_Cause I can feel you breathe_

_It's washing over me_

_Suddenly I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Baby all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

Quería decírselo, pero me daba miedo. ¿Me amaba ella también? ¿La asustaría? Sólo quería estar con ella para siempre, hasta el final de los tiempos.

_Just breathe_

_In a way I know my heart is waking up_

_As all the walls come tumbling down_

_I'm closer than I've ever felt before_

_And I know_

_And you know_

_There's no need for words right now_

_Cause I can feel you breathe_

_It's washing over me_

_Suddenly I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Baby all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

El tono empezó a apagarse cuando sus ojos se fijaron finalmente en los míos. Me sonrió, cantando las últimas dos líneas. Su sonrisa informándome de que sentía lo mismo.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_

_Being with you gets me that way_

BPOV

Acabé la canción, estudiando su cara perfecta. Sentí la valentía creciendo en mi interior. Me daba miedo, me aterraba, perderle. Pero tenía que confiar en mi instinto. Quería que supiera cuanto le amaba.

"Te amo." Susurré suavemente, sus ojos clavándose en los míos. "Puede que parezca una locura, y probablemente demasiado pronto…" Empecé antes de cortarme con un apasionado beso.

"Yo también te amo, Bella." Dijo, y sentí que se me humedecían los ojos. "¿Qué pasa, cariño?"

"Soy feliz." Dije suavemente mientras me besaba otra vez.

"Soy completamente feliz, Bella." Añadió, mientras nuestro beso se profundizaba.

Fui a por los botones de su camiseta, empezando a desabrocharlos. Había vislumbrado en alguna ocasión su pecho, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tocarlo. Le quería, quería ser completamente suya.

"Bella." Advirtió.

"Te necesito, Bella." Dije mientras sus besos se calmaban.

"No quiero que nos precipitemos, mi amor." Explicó mientras yo hacía un mohín. "Quiero que sea perfecto."

"Siempre será perfecto contigo." Dije mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Pronto, cariño." Contestó mientras me besaba otra vez. "Aunque tengo noticias."

"¿Noticias?" pregunté mientras asentía.

"¿Qué te parecería hacer un crucero por el Mediterráneo?" preguntó mientras le miraba con incredulidad.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" pregunté, sin creerme lo que estaba oyendo.

"Completamente, Bella. Quiero llevarte a un crucero por Europa con nuestro yate." Explicó mientras le besaba. "¿Eso es un sí?"

"Por supuesto, tonto." Contesté mientras se reía.

Pasamos el resto de la noche hablando del crucero. Les diríamos a nuestros amigos que se uniesen a nosotros una semana y media más tarde. Todo parecía surrealista, una parte de mí no lo creía. Pero la idea de Edward y yo en un yate a solas era demasiado maravillosa. Era perfecta.

**Espero que os haya gustado. Os recomiendo que escuchéis la canción, a mí me gusta mucho, y obviamente, a la autora también.**

**Decidme que os ha parecido. R&R**


	21. Baile de Cumpleaños

Esta historia ha sido escrita por **muggleinlove**, yo sólo la traduzco con su permiso. Ella juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 21: Baile de Cumpleaños**

BPOV

El día del baile por fin había llegado. Alice me había secuestrado de la habitación de Edward al amanecer, llevándome a su habitación donde un equipo de peluqueros, maquilladores, y todo lo que se te podía ocurrir nos arregló.

Odiaba que me tratasen como un maniquí al que podían cambiar a antojo. Pero sabía que esto era realmente necesario. Quería causar una buena impresión en toda la gente que había conocido. No sabía lo que se esperaba de mí.

"Estás guapísima, cariño." Dijo Edward cuando apareció con su traje de príncipe azul marino. Incluso tenía algunas medallas decorando su pecho.

"Nunca te había visto con tu traje de Príncipe." Dije mientras se reía por lo bajo. "¿Tienes corona?"

Edward sacudió la cabeza, riéndose. "Sí, pero no tengo que ponérmela." Explicó mientras me reía. Todavía me era difícil creer que Edward era un Príncipe. Era tan normal.

"¿Te enfadarías conmigo si te dijera que pareces el Príncipe de una película Disney?" pregunté con indecisión.

"No me enfadaría, si me prometieses ser mi Princesa." Contestó mientras se inclinaba para besarme.

Angela entró en la habitación con una gran sonrisa en la cara. "Hay cinco fotógrafos y cuatro periodistas." Explicó. "Todos son individuos de confianza."

"¿Esperan un comentario?" preguntó Edward mientras Angela se encogía de hombros.

"La verdad, creo que están contentos de que les hayamos incluido. Es tu elección si quieres dirigirte a ellos o simplemente posar." Contestó mientras Edward asentía.

"Hoy no me dirigiré a ellos." Dijo Edward, y Angela salió para decírselo a los periodistas.

"No me importa si quieres responder algunas preguntas." Dije mientras me daba un beso.

"Quiero acabar con pronto con la prensa, Bella. No satisfaré su curiosidad. Ya tienen suficiente información." Añadió, dándome un piquito en los labios.

Sabía que tenía razón. Los periodistas habían conseguido descubrir bastante información desde que Angela les dio mi nombre. El último artículo que había salido destacaba para mí. Había aparecido en la columna de cotilleos, y lo recordaba claramente.

_¿Las Chicas de Volterra No Son lo Suficiente Buenas para el Príncipe?_

_Columna por: Lauren Mallory_

_Durante las últimas dos semanas nuestro tímido y joven príncipe ha estado bastante ocupado. Ya no es un secreto que tiene una relación con Isabella 'Bella' Swan, de 22, de Estados Unidos. Pero ¿por qué una chica americana?_

_El Príncipe Edward ha sido el soltero más codiciado en Volterra durante muchos años. Sus efímeros romances nunca llegaban muy lejos, pero algunos confidentes dicen que está muy encaprichado con la americana. _

"_Siempre están juntos." Dice una fuente. "Ella incluso está viviendo en el castillo, más específicamente en su habitación." _

_¿Con esto nos está reemplazando? Una americana que está dañando la reputación de nuestro país. _

_¿Qué significa esto para nosotras? ¿Alguna vez tuvimos una oportunidad? ¿Deberíamos olvidar toda esperanza de convertirnos un día en Princesa? _

_Personalmente, no estoy lista para renunciar a ese sueño. ¿Qué tiene ella que ofrecer que ninguna de nosotras pueda ofrecerle al Príncipe?_

_Creo que deberíamos dejar que el Príncipe Edward se divierta, porque al final esto será una fase. Después de todo, ¿dejará el Parlamente que nuestro Príncipe se case con una americana?_

La última frase me había molestado mucho. No había conocido a los miembros del Parlamento, pero sabía que hoy conocería a la mayoría. ¿Sería lo suficientemente buena? No estaba segura de que lo fuera, pero sí que sabía que le amaba.

"¿Estás lista?" preguntó cuando un guardia señaló que todo estaba listo.

"Tan lista como podría estar." Susurré mientras me abrazaba, dándome un delicado pero significativo beso.

"Sólo sonríe." Repitió. "Todo lo que quieren es algunas fotos."

"No estoy nerviosa por las fotos." Aclaré. "Estoy nerviosa por lo que viene después. Realmente quiero impresionar al Parlamento."

"Deja que mi padre se encargue de la política. Tú pásatelo bien." Contestó mientras me cogía del brazo, llevándome hasta el vestíbulo.

EPOV

Odiaba el hecho de que tuviésemos que hacer esto. Sabía que al final tendría que tener una entrevista, pero ahora mismo estaba concentrado en acabar con la primera parte de la noche.

Unas cuantas fotos no estaba tan mal. Me habían sometido a cosas peores, pero sabía que Bella estaría nerviosa de cualquier manera. Les escuché anunciarnos mientras acompañaba a Bella dentro. Los flashes empezaron al instante.

Les sonreí, intentando parecer seguro de mí mismo y cómodo. Bella me agarró el brazo con más fuerza, pero mantuvo la sonrisa en la cara. Angela recordó a los periodistas y fotógrafos que teníamos tiempo limitado, y necesitábamos ir al baile.

"¿Podemos hacer algunas preguntas?" dijo uno de los periodistas.

"El Príncipe no va a responder preguntas esta vez." Contestó Angela con profesionalidad mientras asentía en mi dirección.

Saludé a la pequeña multitud antes de salir con Bella de nuestra habitación de prensa. "¿Siempre es tan cegador?" preguntó mientras pestañeaba repetidamente.

"Puede ser peor." Contesté mientras ella suspiraba. Más de una vez había sido sometido a un mar de fotógrafos. Los flashes casi hacían daño.

"Perdonadme." Dijo Ben, entrando.

"Hola, Ben." Le saludó Bella mientras él le sonreía. Ben parecía haberse relajado un poco desde que empecé a salir con Bella. Era menos formal, y finalmente me llamaba Edward.

"Esperan vuestra presencia en el baile." Dijo mientras asentía. Sabía que oficialmente no empezaría hasta que yo llegase. Como el invitado de honor, se me requería estar allí.

"Gracias, Ben." Dije, sonriéndole a Bella. Ben se fue para darnos privacidad unos minutos.

"¿Y si no les gusto?" preguntó susurrando mientras yo le acariciaba la mejilla con suavidad.

"Les encantarás, Bella. Relájate. Pueden parecer fríos, pero son gente agradable. Bueno, la mayoría." Expliqué mientras ella intentaba sonreír. "Mira el lado positivo, después de todo esto, estaremos solos los dos."

"No puedo esperar." Suspiró mientras yo me reía entre dientes. Yo tampoco podía esperar.

BPOV

"El Príncipe Edward de Volterra y la Señorita Isabella Swan." Anunciaron cuando aparecimos en la parte de arriba de la enorme escalera de mármol. Había visto el salón de baile antes, pero nunca había estado tan grandioso.

Había al menos dos mil personas allí aplaudiendo mientras bajábamos. Edward me sujetaba con fuerza mientras yo hacía todo lo posible para sonreír. Tenía que causar una buena impresión, tenía que hacerlo.

Mis ojos escanearon la habitación buscando a Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper. Su presencia me hizo sentir mejor. Significaba que no todo el mundo de la habitación estaba juzgándome. "Feliz Cumpleaños, Edward." Dijo un señor mayor, dándole la mano a Edward.

"Gracias, Robert." Contestó Edward. "Robert, esta es mi novia Bella. Bella, este es Robert Cheney."

"Ben me ha contado tanto sobre ti." Me dijo, dándome la mano.

"Espero que todo fuera bueno." Dije mientras él asentía.

"No eran más que elogios." Me aseguró con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Ben. Me gustó al momento tanto como me gustaban su hijo y Angela.

Me presentaron a más miembros del Parlamento mientras Edward charlaba con ellos. Podía asegurar que se estaba aburriendo con la situación, y los pies me estaban empezando a molestar. Me arrepentía de haber dejado que Alice me pusiese tacones. Me estaban doliendo los pies.

"¿Edward, te has estado escondiendo de mí?" le saludó un hombre alto con el pelo negro y la piel pálida. Su sonrisa parecía sincera y su mirada hacía que me estremeciese. No me llegaban buenos sentimientos de él.

"¿Por qué me iba a esconder, Aro?" preguntó Edward, y vi el cambio en su postura y la en la expresión de la cara. Parecía que tampoco lo gustaba.

"No sé, dímelo tú." Contestó mientras me sonreía. Sonreí educadamente mientras me observaba atentamente.

"Esta es mi novia Isabella." Me presentó Edward. "Bella, este es Aro, un miembro del Parlamente desde hace mucho tiempo.

"Y asesor del Rey." Añadió mientras Edward asentía.

"Bueno, si nos perdonas. Me gustaría bailar antes de que la noche acabe." Dijo Edward, alejándome de él.

"No me gusta." Susurré una vez que estábamos bailando.

"A mí tampoco. Ten cuidado con él, no tiene buenas intenciones." Me advirtió mientras yo veía que otros dos hombres, que no había conocido, hablaban con él, mirando en nuestra dirección.

"¿Quiénes están con él?" pregunté, ya que tampoco esos me causaban buena impresión.

"Marco y Cayo." Contestó Edward mientras nos giraba, para poder mirarles. "También son miembros del Parlamento. Los tres llevan un tiempo detrás del trono."

"¿Y eso?" pregunté.

"Planearon una rebelión hace años, yo todavía era pequeño." Explicó mientras yo fruncía el ceño. ¿Por qué harían eso? "Fue acallada antes de que empezara."

"Parecen enfadados." Añadí mientras asentía.

"Lo están, pero no dejes que te molesten. Odian a todo el mundo." Contestó mientras se inclinaba para besarme.

EPOV

No quería que Bella se preocupara por ellos. El drama vendría en algún momento, y era inútil negarlo. Era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

La sujeté pegada a mí mientras bailábamos con la música. Algunos invitados habían empezado a irse, y no podía esperar a que todo esto acabara. "¿Quieres un poco de tarta?" le pregunté a Bella cuando nos sentamos para descansar.

"De acuerdo." Contestó mientras la besaba, yendo a cogernos un trozo.

"¿Cómo va todo?" preguntó Alice mientras yo cogía un trozo de tarta de chocolate para que lo compartiéramos.

"Parece haberle gustado a la mayoría de la gente." Contesté con cuidado, por si había alguien cerca.

"Déjame adivinar. Al trío no les ha gustado." Contestó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Ya sabes, ellos nunca aprueban a nadie." Razoné mientas volvíamos a la mesa.

"Necesitan echar un polvo." Dijo Alice bastante fuerte, y algunas personas se giraron para mirarnos. Alice ni siquiera pestañeó mientras seguía andando hacia Bella y los demás.

"¿Cuándo os vais?" le preguntó Rosalie a Bella.

"Nos vamos el lunes." Contestó mientras me sentaba a su lado, dándole un tenedor para la tarta.

"Sois unos aguafiestas. Tenéis dos semanas y nosotros sólo unos días." Se quejó Emmett mientras todos nos reíamos.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo?" preguntó mi madre mientras se acercaba, cogiendo del brazo a mi padre.

"Emmett se está quejando otra vez." Bromeó Bella mientras Emmett sacaba la lengua.

"Creo que necesitan tiempo a solas." Añadió Rose, poniendo la mano en la mesa y dándole un apretón a la de Bella. Al momento supe por qué Bella la quería tanto. Las dos se llevaban muy bien.

"Sí que lo necesitan." Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Estaba muy contento porque el baile hubiera ido bien. Sabía que esto todavía no se había acabado, sobre todo con Aro y compañía alrededor. Pero esperaba que las cosas se solucionaran. No había otra mujer en el mundo para mí excepto Bella. Quería que un día fuera mi esposa, Princesa, y Reina.

**Espero que os haya gustado. R&R **

**Muchas personas me han pedido que les envíe la traducción de Boicots y Moscas de Bar, entera o algunos capítulos. Lo siento mucho por aquellos que no acabaron de leerla, pero no puedo hacerlo. Eso es decisión de la autora, ya que la historia es suya.**


	22. Interrupciones y Llamadas

Esta historia ha sido escrita por **muggleinlove**, yo sólo la traduzco con su permiso. Ella juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 22: Interrupciones y Llamadas **

EPOV

Me desperté y miré a Bella. Ella todavía estaba durmiendo sobre mi pecho mientras le acariciaba algunos mechones sueltos del pelo. Presioné los labios contra su frente, acercando su cuerpo al mío. Me encantaba sentirla tan increíblemente cerca de mí.

Estaba muy orgulloso de ella, y de como se había comportado delante de la prensa. Pero lo más importante, delante de los miembros del Parlamento. Había estado nerviosa, pero había escondido sus nervios con mucha habilidad.

Sentí que Bella empezaba a desperezarse y vi como abría los ojos. "Buenos días, preciosa." Susurré, besándole los cálidos labios.

"Buenos días." Contestó, con la voz pesada de dormir. Le sonreí, dándole un tierno beso. Me rodeó con los brazos fuertemente mientras me ponía encima de ella.

Mis manos fueron hasta su cintura. Empujé su camiseta hacia arriba, disfrutando de la suavidad de su estómago. Dibujé formas sobre su piel mientras nuestros besos se hacían cada vez más apasionados y profundos.

Sus manos fueron rápidamente a mi camiseta y me la quitó. Gemí al sentir su piel contra la mía. Todavía llevaba su camiseta, pero estábamos mucho más cerca que nunca. Era exasperante.

Mis labios dejaron los suyos para ir hasta su cuello. Seguí con lo que estaba haciendo mientras sus manos me recorrían la espalda. Sus suaves gemidos me instaban a continuar. "Te amo tanto, Bella." Le susurré al oído.

"Yo también te amo." Gimió mientras le lamía justo bajo la oreja.

Mis manos empezaron a subir hacia su pecho y su respiración era cada vez más fuerte hasta que mis manos finalmente lo tocaron. "Eres tan perfecta." Le dije mientras le tocaba los pechos.

"Edward." Gimió, arqueándose y haciendo que su cadera presionase la mía.

Cada fibra de mi ser quería atravesar todas las barreras. Quería estar con ella, quería tocar cada centímetro de su piel, y hacer el amor suavemente y con pasión. Sentí que sus manos iban hasta mis pantalones mientras yo le iba subiendo su camiseta.

"¡Hora de despertarse!" escuché que gritaba mi hermana desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras empezaba a llamar. Miré a Bella a los ojos y podía ver que estaba tan decepcionada como yo. Esto era lo más lejos que habíamos llegado.

"Ahora mismo no me gusta tu hermana." Murmuró mientras me quitaba de encima de ella.

"Más vale que estéis decentes, voy a entrar." Dijo Alice y escuché el pomo girándose.

"¿Crees que a alguien le importaría que la matásemos?" le pregunté a Bella en voz baja, haciendo que se riera.

"Estoy severamente tentada." Dijo. Le di un último beso, intentando que mi cuerpo se relajase. La erección me dolía cada vez más.

"¡Buenos días!" nos saludó Alice con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Qué quieres, Alice?" pregunté con frustración. Ahora no podía aguantar su alegría.

Una parte de mí entendía que era mejor que hubiese entrado cuando lo hizo. Quería que nuestra primera vez juntos fuera perfecta y tierna. No quería que pasase en un momento de imprudencia. Quería que fuera por amor, no por nuestras hormonas.

"Habéis conseguido ser la portada de las noticias y estáis en todos los canales de televisión." Dijo mientras Bella gemía, escondiendo la cara en mi cuello.

"¿Es malo?" preguntó, todavía sin mirar.

"Es bastante neutro." Explicó Alice, encendiendo la televisión. Apareció una chica joven y rubia con una sonrisa falsa.

"¡Buenos días, Volterra! Soy Ashely Sanders con los cotilleos más calientes. Parece que los rumores sobre la novia del Príncipe Edward son verdad." Dijo mientras una foto de nosotros en la conferencia de prensa aparecía en la pantalla. Bella estaba apoyada contra mí mientras la sujetaba con fuerza sonriendo para las cámaras.

"Los dos hicieron su primer debut público como pareja en el baile real de anoche. El baile fue en honor del 26 cumpleaños del Príncipe. Algunos confidentes dicen que los dos parecían muy íntimos. Compartiendo múltiples bailes y besándose de vez en cuando." Explicó mientras otra foto aparecía en la pantalla. Esta era de nosotros bailando lento.

"¿Cómo hicieron esa foto?" pregunté, ya que sabía que no se había permitido que los invitados entrasen con cámaras.

"No lo sé." Contestó Alice mientras volvíamos a girarnos hacia la televisión.

"Cada vez hay más información sobre la afortunada Isabella Swan, o Bella, como prefiere que se le llame. Bella es una americana de un pequeño pueblo en el estado de Washington, que parece estar en Volterra de vacaciones." Continuó.

"¿Cómo saben todo eso?" preguntó Bella.

"Tienen maneras de averiguarlo." Contestó Alice con un suspiro.

"Todavía no sabemos como se conocieron. Sin embargo, lo que sí que se sabe es que esto está empezando a tomar la forma de un verdadero cuento de hadas, la historia de Cenicienta en la vida real." Acabó antes de que empezasen los anuncios.

"Es lo mismo en los demás canales." Añadió Alice, justo cuando el móvil de Bella empezaba a sonar.

Bella fue hasta la mesita de noche, y suspiró con fuerza.

"Es mi padre." Admitió mientras Alice asentía, yéndose.

"Puedo irme" Dije, pero ella negó con la cabeza, dándome la mano. Me había dicho que su madre iba a hablar con su padre, para disminuir el golpe. A su padre no le hacía mucha gracia que saliese con chicos.

BPOV

Sabía que la llamada de mi padre estaba de camino. Ya había tenido tiempo para procesar el hecho de que tenía novio, y ahora estaba llamando. Aún así, lo que me pareció raro es que estaba llamando muy temprano. Tenía que ser muy tarde en Forks.

"Hola, papá." Contesté, imaginándome que lo mejor era acabar con esto cuanto antes. No había tenido novio en cuatro años, pero ahora lo tenía. Mi padre no podía esperar que estuviera soltera siempre. ¿Verdad?

"Hola, Bells." Dijo, con voz cansada.

"¿Va todo bien?" pregunté.

"Sales en televisión." Dijo mientras yo me mordía el labio. Definitivamente las noticias viajaban rápido.

"Mamá te dijo que estaba saliendo con Edward, ¿no?" pregunté con cautela mientras le escuchaba gemir.

"¿Bells, estás lista para tener novio?" pregunté. "Ya sabes lo que te pasó con ese chucho."

"Papá, eso fue hace cuatro años. Ya lo he superado." Contesté mientras Edward hacía formas en la palma de mi mano.

"Es que no quiero que te rompan el corazón otra vez." Explicó, y supe que estaba preocupándose por mí. Siempre había sido muy protector conmigo, e hizo falta el esfuerzo de toda la familia para que no hiciese daño a Jacob.

"Soy más mayor y más lista, papá. Además, Edward es un chico estupendo, es cien veces mejor hombre que Jacob." Contesté mientras él suspiraba.

"¿Sabes que hay periodistas por todo el pueblo?" Preguntó, cambiando de tema. Mi padre necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo todo antes de volver a seguir con el tema.

"¿En Forks?" pregunté. En Forks nunca pasaba nada interesante.

"Anne los vio cuando fue al supermercado." Añadió.

"¿Estás causando problemas?" pregunté, esperando que no fueran impertinentes.

"Todavía no, estás buscando por los alrededores. Hemos visto dos o tres, están buscando información." Dijo mientras yo asentía. "Pero sabes que la gente de aquí no hablará."

"Lo sé, papá." Contesté. Una de las ventajas de ser de un pueblo pequeño era que la gente protegía la privacidad de sus residentes. Todos lo sabíamos todo de los demás, pero tendíamos a mantenerlo en secreto ante forasteros. Éramos un pueblo muy unido.

"Te echo de menos, Bells." Dijo, cuando nuestra conversación empezó a relajarse.

"Yo también te echo de menos, papá." Contesté.

"Asegúrate de llamarme." Dijo mientras yo me reía.

"Lo haré, papá. Saluda a Anne de mi parte." Añadí, sonriendo a Edward antes de colgar.

"No parece enfadado." Comentó Edward mientras yo negaba con la cabeza. Nunca esperé que estuviese enfadado, enfadarse no formaba parte de su personalidad. Hacía falta mucho para molestarle.

"Está preocupado por mí." Le corregí mientras me besaba en la mejilla.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó mientras me apoyaba contra él.

"No quiere verme sufrir otra vez." Expliqué, sintiéndome completamente a salvo y amada entre sus brazos.

"Nunca te haré daño, cariño." Susurró. Cerré los ojos, deseando que fuese verdad.

"No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir, Edward." Dije mientras me apretaba contra él.

"No hago promesas que no puedo cumplir, Bella." Dijo con tanta convicción que tuve que creerle. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? "Esto va a funcionar, Bella. Tiene que funcionar, porque te amo."

"Yo también te amo." Añadí antes de besarle.

EPOV

Bella y yo finalmente conseguimos levantarnos sobre las doce. Era reacio a dejar la cama, pero sabía que Bella quería pasar algo de tiempo con Rosalie y Emmett antes de que nos fuésemos en el yate.

"Buenos días," saludó Bella a mis padres cuando entramos en el salón.

"¿Por dónde vais a empezar?" preguntó mi padre, levantando la mirada de su periódico.

"Estábamos pensando en Italia." Contesté mientras mi madre sonreía.

"Italia es muy romántica. Tienes que llevarla a los viñedos en la Toscana." Sugirió mi madre mientras yo asentía. Ya había considerado que nos quedásemos en la casa de verano que teníamos en Italia.

"Eso parece muy bonito." Dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa.

"Tienen el mejor vino de toda Europa." Añadió mi padre.

"No puedo esperar." Comentó Bella, apoyándose contra mí.

"No tendrás que esperar mucho." Le recordé mientras Alice entraba con Jasper.

"Tenemos reservas en veinte minutos." Dijo Alice, cogida de la mano de Jasper.

"Entonces más vale que nos vayamos." Dije mientras todos nos íbamos al coche para recoger a Rose y Emmett antes de ir al restaurante a almorzar.

BPOV

"Todo el mundo está hablando de Bella." Comentó Emmett después de subirse en la limusina. Le saqué la lengua.

"Tú sólo estás celoso, Em." Bromeé mientras me miraba con confusión.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó, rodeando con un brazo a Rosalie.

"Lo que quieres es estar con Edward." Expliqué, acurrucándome contra Edward mientras Emmett ponía cara de asco, haciendo que todos nos riésemos.

La limusina se detuvo unos minutos más tarde, y tan pronto como las puertas se abrieron, los flashes de las cámaras empezaron a funcionar. "¿Por qué están aquí?" Pregunté mientras Edward suspiraba, cogiéndome de la mano y guiándome a través de la multitud.

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?" preguntó uno.

"¿Es verdad que tenéis planes de casaros?"

"¿Hay un bebé de camino?"

"¿Es verdad que os vais de crucero por el Mediterráneo?" preguntó otro periodista antes de que finalmente entrásemos.

"¿Cómo saben esas cosas?" pregunté mientras nos llevaban hasta una mesa apartada de las ventanas y de los demás clientes.

"Deben haber visto como preparaban el yate." Razonó Jasper. "Los vi cargándolo de camino al castillo."

"No te preocupes, cariño." Dijo Edward, besándome en la mejilla. "No nos molestarán mucho durante el viaje. Saben que nos vamos pero no dónde."

"Espero que tengas razón." Contesté justo cuando la comida empezaba a llegar.

"La tengo." Me aseguró Edward mientras empezábamos a comer. No podía esperar a mañana por la mañana.

**Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto, pero es como si todo mi tiempo libre hubiese desaparecido. Tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer. **

**Actualizaré 'Pequeñas Elecciones de la Vida' este fin de semana o el siguiente, aunque más probablemente el siguiente. **

**Por otro lado, me gustaría que alguien que haya leído bastantes lemons en español contacté conmigo. Sería mejor que los hubiera leído en inglés y en español, pero me vale con que los hay leído en español. Obviamente, esta historia tendrá lemons más adelante y me gustaría que alguien los leyese antes de que yo los publique, ya que no he traducido casi ninguno y no sé cómo quedarán. Si a alguien no le importa, que me envíe un mensaje. **


	23. Un Recuerdo del Pasado

Esta historia ha sido escrita por **muggleinlove**, yo sólo la traduzco con su permiso. Ella juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 23: Un recuerdo del Pasado**

BPOV

Tuvimos que levantarnos más temprano de lo normal para irnos antes de que los periodistas tuvieran la oportunidad de llegar al puerto. Nos despedimos de Esme y Carlisle antes de subirnos en un anodino coche negro. No queríamos llamar la atención.

"¿Siempre viajas al amparo de la noche?" pregunté mientras se reía por lo bajo.

"A veces, cuando queremos máxima privacidad, sí." Explicó mientras sus dedos jugaban con mi pelo. "¿Tienes sueño?"

"No." Dije mientras empezaba a bostezar.

"Claro que no, cariño." Bromeó, apoyando su cabeza sobre la mía. "Podemos acostarnos cuando lleguemos al yate."

"Hay periodistas fuera." Advirtió Ben bajando el cristal que lo separaba de nosotros. Estaba sentado junto al chófer, porque quería asegurarse de que no había complicaciones.

"¿Hay muchos?" preguntó Edward, mientras Ben negaba con la cabeza.

"La verdad es que no, sólo tres o cuatro." Contestó con expresión de preocupación.

"No pasa nada, Ben." Dije, agradecida de que hubiésemos traído nuestras sudaderas con capucha. "Pasaremos a su lado e iremos directos al yate."

"Vamos." Dije, forzando una sonrisa. No estaba vestida para fotos, pero me aguantaría. Llevaba unos pantalones negros de chándal, una camiseta azul marino y una de las sudaderas de Edward.

"Gracias." Susurró, dándome un beso.

"¿Por?" pregunté mientras me sujetaba contra él.

"Por ser tan comprensiva, y aguantar todo esto." Explicó, y me reí mientras Ben abría la puerta.

Los flashes siguieron mientras Edward salía primero, extendiéndome la mano para ayudarme. Ignoramos las preguntas mientras andábamos hacia el muelle, con los guardaespaldas manteniéndolos a raya.

Después de pasar el último tramo en el que podían estar los periodistas, nos condujeron asta un enorme yate blanco. El yate era enorme, nunca había visto ni imaginado que sería tan grande.

"Es impresionante, ¿verdad?" comentó Edward mientras yo asentía, con los ojos como platos. "Es el orgullo de mi padre, lo adora."

"Es muy bonito." Comenté, quitándome la capucha mientras Edward me ayudaba a entrar. Había cuatro personas a bordo, tres hombres y una mujer.

"Bienvenido, Príncipe Edward." El más mayor con pelo blanco le saludó. "Estamos listos para navegar cuando lo esté usted."

"Gracias, Mitch." Contestó Edward.

"Bella, este es nuestro capitán Mitch, su ayudante, Andrew, nuestro cocinero, Mike, y Lauren, cuidarán de nosotros." Los presentó. "Esta es Bella, mi novia."

"Encantada de conoceros." Dije con educación, notando una mueca de desprecio en la cara de Lauren.

"El placer es nuestro, Srta. Bella." Dijo Mitch mientras le sonreía. Parecía ser muy buen hombre.

"Bella está bien." Le corregí mientras asentía.

"Cuando estés listo, Mitch." Añadió Edward mientras el personal desaparecía para empezar a trabajar.

"Tened un buen viaje, Edward, Bella." Dijo Ben, dándome un abrazo.

"Gracias, Ben." Dije.

"Angela estará en contacto con cualquier cosa que pase." Añadió mientras Edward le daba la mano.

"Sabes que los dos podéis venir con los demás la semana que viene." Sugirió Edward, impresionando a Ben.

"No nos gustaría molestar." Se quejó mientras nos reíamos.

"Eres familia, Ben." Señaló Edward. "Le preguntaré a mi padre, y te veré la semana que viene en Francia."

"Si tú lo dices." Dijo, antes de salir del yate.

"Me gusta. Es muy dulce." Comenté mientras Edward me conducía dentro.

"¿Quieres que te enseñe el yate o prefieres ir primero a la cama?" preguntó Edward mientras yo miraba la planta principal. Era incluso más bonito y elegante de lo que podía haberme imaginado. Parecía pertenecer a una línea de cruceros de lujo.

"Esto es increíble." Susurré mientras Edward sonreía.

"Que puedo decir, cariño. Mi padre adora su yate." Contestó mientras yo iba hasta el medio de la habitación, observando los preciosos muebles beiges con toques de madera oscurecida. Incluso el comedor para ocho personas iba a juego. "Y mi madre lo decoró."

"Los dos tienen un gusto impecable." Añadí, tocando la suave tela del sofá.

"Venga, deja que te lo enseñe." Sugirió mientras me conducía al piso de arriba para ver las vistas. El yate se estaba alejando lentamente de Volterra.

"El jacuzzi y los esquís acuáticos están arriba." Añadió mientras subía a la planta más alta.

El jacuzzi estaba en la parte delantera, y no podía esperar para probarlo con Edward. "¿Y esa sonrisa?" preguntó mientras yo le dedicaba una sonrisa sexy.

"Sólo estaba pensando en nosotros en el jacuzzi." Contestó mientras él levantaba las cejas.

"¿Y qué llevaremos puesto?" bromeó mientras yo me mordía el labio, yendo hacia el jacuzzi y tocando el agua caliente.

"Más bien estaba pensando en lo que no llevaríamos puesto." Contesté, y llegó hasta mí en dos pasos, besándome con fuerza.

EPOV

Escuché las palabras de Bella y tuve que besarla. Sólo la idea de estar desnudo en el jacuzzi con Bella era irresistible. Necesitaba tocarla para estar con ella. Sus suaves labios se encontraron con los míos en un apasionado beso, y la abracé con fuerza.

"Vas a matarme." Dije entre jadeos mientras ella se apretaba más contra mí.

"¿Es posible arder de puro placer?" pregunté mientras le levantaba, y me rodeó la cintura con las piernas.

Nuestros besos eran cada vez más apasionados mientras íbamos desde la cubierta más alta hasta abajo del todo donde estaban los dormitorios. Me sentía afortunado por no haber encontrado a nadie de camino. No podía quitarle las manos de encima.

"Edward." Gimió, llevando las manos a mi pelo.

"Te amo tanto." Añadí mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio de una patada.

Sabía que tenía que controlarme. Se merecía algo mejor, pero mi cuerpo me lo estaba poniendo muy difícil. La tumbé en la cama mientras ella me quietaba la sudadera, tirándola al otro lado de la habitación. La suave tela de su camiseta hacía que fuese muy obvio que no llevaba sujetador.

Estaba absorto por su belleza. El corazón me latía frenéticamente en el pecho, y sentí que la velocidad aumentaba mientras se arrodillaba en la cama, acercándose a mí. Sus brazos me rodearon el cuello y sus labios encontraron los míos.

"Ahora no hay interrupciones, Sr. Cullen." Dijo con una voz sexy que me hizo gemir.

"Bella." Le avisé a pesar de las protestas de mi cuerpo, y finalmente ganando mientras me dejaba caer sobre ella.

Respondió con entusiasmo, quitándome la camiseta rápidamente. Dejé sus labios sólo para ir hasta su cuello y clavícula. Mis manos fueron por sus costados hasta sus caderas, y tuve que sonreír cuando me las cogió y las llevó hasta su pecho.

Masajeé la suave piel a través de la fina tela mientras mis besos llegaban a su clavícula. Estaba deliciosa. La quería entera. Quería ser suyo, quería que fuese mía.

Sentí sus manos en mi cinturón mientras le quitaba la camiseta. Nunca había visto a nadie tan hermoso como ella. Era perfecta. La vi enrojecerse por mi mirada y no supe qué decir. ¿Por qué le avergonzaría tanta perfección?

BPOV

Sabía a dónde iba a parar esto. Quería ir en esa dirección. Mi cuerpo le ansiaba de una manera que no entendía. Era una necesidad constante de estar cerca de él y sentir su piel contra la mía. Aún así, al mismo tiempo, me sentía cohibida. ¿Y si no era lo suficientemente guapa?

Besé el pecho de Edward y su cuello intentando olvidar el hecho de que mi camiseta pronto no estaría. Le sentí quitármela lentamente, y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Me mordí el labio mientras me observaba. Parecía sin habla, y supe que era debido a mis imperfecciones.

Sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos mientras me apartaba de él. No podía soportar que me rechazase, al menos no en este momento. Me di cuenta que estábamos en el dormitorio por primera vez. Observé la habitación, encontrando la puerta del baño rápidamente y corriendo hacia ella. No le dejaría verme llorar.

"¡Bella!" Me llamó mientras le dejaba, corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño. Cerré la puerta y me senté en el suelo mientras las lágrimas me consumían.

"Bella, cariño. ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Edward, y escuché la preocupación en su voz.

Lloré contra mis manos, acurrucándome en un rincón del baño. Me sentía indigna y fea mientras recordaba lo que Jacob había hecho.

"_Ahí estás, Bells." Me saludó mientras me acercaba a ellos. Jacob jugaba al fútbol, y era amigo de todas las animadoras. Aun así, no les caía demasiado bien a ninguna. _

"_Jacob, chicas." Dije con educación mientras notaba sus miradas. _

"_¡Jakey!" dijo una de las chicas, tocándole el brazo. "¿No ibas a decirle algo a Bella?"_

"_¿Decirme qué?" pregunté mientras otros ser acercaban para saludar. _

"_Bella," empezó, y al instante supe que algo no iba bien. Nunca me llamaba Bella. Era 'Bells' o 'Mi Bell', nunca 'Bella'." _

"_Se ha acabado." Dijo con indiferencia mientras yo le miraba fijamente. _

"_¿El qué se ha acabado?" pregunté, sin entender a lo que se refería. _

"_Nosotros." Aclaró. "No eres lo suficientemente buena para mí." _

"_¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?" pregunté con incredulidad. _

"_Creía que se suponía que eras lista." Dijo una de las chicas. _

"_Por supuesto que está rompiendo contigo. Eres un trol." Dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. _

"_¿Es esto verdad, Jacob?"_

"_Tengo una nueva chica." Dijo, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la chica que me había llamado trol. "Responde mucho mejor en la cama." _

"_No puedo creerte." Susurré, dándome cuenta de que todos los ojos estaban clavados en mí. _

"_Créetelo, baby." Añadió. "Eres malísima en la cama, y ningún tío te querría. Tu pecho es demasiado pequeño, eres demasiado pálida."_

"_Es una anormal." Dijo alguien y sentí que mi mundo se desmoronaba. Yo no era nadie y estaba condenada a pasar mi vida sola. _

_Salí corriendo del gimnasio a la fría y lluviosa noche. Las lágrimas me resbalaban por la cara mientras corría a casa bajo la lluvia. _

Amaba a Edward de una manera que era difícil explicar con palabras. Pero sabía la verdad, no era guapa. Podía fingir ser segura de mí misma, pero todo era una máscara. Cuando Edward me quitó la camiseta, era como si se hubiese llevado esa máscara con él. Iba a verme a mí y a todas mis imperfecciones.

¿Qué me hizo pensar que era digna de él?

**Siento haber estado tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero no he tenido tiempo para traducir, he estado muy ocupada estudiando. **

**Actualizaré 'Pequeñas Elecciones de la Vida' en el fin de semana o el lunes que viene. **

**A todo el que le interese, han creado una historia, se llama 'Petition', para que dejen de quitar historias buenísimas de fanfiction. Resulta que algunas historias con lemons muy detallados y cosas así están siendo borradas porque hay gente mandándole quejas a fanfiction. Si dejáis un review en esa historia que he dicho antes, apoyáis que creen una categoría más que esté por encima de la M, para que historias como las que están quitando puedan seguir haciéndose. Al que le interese, dejo el link aquí: **

**http:// ****www .fanfiction****. net/s/5734048/1/Petition (sin espacios) Si no sabéis inglés es suficiente con que dejéis un review diciendo: 'I agree with this petition'. Esto, por supuesto, si estáis de acuerdo. **


	24. Tuya

Esta historia ha sido escrita por **muggleinlove**, yo sólo la traduzco con su permiso. Ella juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

Gracias a **Edward's in the Air** por revisar el capítulo.

**Capítulo 24: Tuya **

EPOV

"Bella, por favor déjame entrar." Supliqué junto a la puerta del baño. No tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho. Parecía que estaba preparada. ¿Había leído mal las señales?

La escuché llorando mientras presionaba la cabeza contra la puerta. No había sido mi intención presionarla. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido? ¿Por qué había dejado que mis hormonas me controlasen?

"Lo siento tanto, Bella." Dije, sintiendo que mi corazón se encogía. No quería que sufriera. Había hecho que sufriera, y ahora no sabía qué hacer. "He sido un idiota, por favor perdóname."

Me pasé las manos por el pelo. "Te amo, Bella. Por favor, abre la puerta." Seguí mientras oía sus sollozos suavizándose. ¿Abriría la puerta?

BPOV

No tenía ni idea de por qué Edward se estaba disculpando. Él era perfecto, yo era la que estaba profundamente marcada. Me levanté, con lágrimas todavía cayendo y cogí una bata azul marino que había en el mostrador. Edward necesitaba saber toda la historia.

Abrí la puerta, mi corazón rompiéndose todavía más cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward. Estaba destrozado. Podía ver el dolor en sus ojos.

"Bella, cariño, lo siento tanto." Dijo, acercándose. "Perdóname."

"Edward," susurré. "No es tu culpa."

"No quiero que te sientas presionada a hacer nada." Dijo mientras le tocaba la cara, intentando controlar mis emociones.

"Tenemos que hablar." Dije, viendo el miedo en su cara. "No me refiero a eso."

"Podemos ir despacio." Añadió, y negué con la cabeza. Necesitaba superar esto. No podía dejar que siguiera afectando mi vida. Había pasado hace cuatro años.

"Edward, sabes lo de mi ex." Empecé. "Pero necesitas saber lo que hizo."

"Puedes contármelo todo, cariño." Contestó, besándome la mano.

Respiré hondo mirándole a los ojos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de amor y preocupación. Me hacía sentir a salvo, como si estuviese destinada a estar con él. Y le expliqué como Jacob había roto conmigo, y las palabras tan duras que usó.

"Lo siento tanto, cariño." Dijo, abrazándome. "No tenía derecho a decirte esas cosas."

"No sirve de nada negarlas," susurré, las lágrimas resbalándome por la mejilla. "Son verdad."

"Lejos de la verdad, Bella. Eres guapísima, sorprendentemente preciosa. Eres todo lo que podría pedir en una mujer y más." Añadió mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

"Lo dices por decir. Estoy pálida, mi cabello es castaño desvaído, mis ojos son simples, y mi cuerpo no es la gran cosa. Incluso mis pechos no son lo suficientemente grandes," apunté mientras Edward hacía una mueca.

"Bella, eres hermosa," añadió. "Ese intento de hombre no sabía de lo que estaba hablando."

"Lo dices por decir." Me quejé otra vez mientras se levantaba, cogiéndome de la mano y llevándome hasta el espejo.

"Mírate, cariño." Me ordenó, de pie tras de mí. "Eres totalmente preciosa, tu piel es suave y sin imperfecciones." Dijo, acariciándome la piel del cuello.

"Tu pelo es suave y la tonalidad perfecta de caoba. Tus ojos son tan expresivos y luminosos, casi parece que brillan. Y tu cuerpo." Dijo, besándome el cuello. "Tu cuerpo es absolutamente perfecto. Me encanta que esté presionado contra el mío. Tus curvas y cada parte de ti son perfectas, preciosas, maravillosas."

Escuché sus palabras apoyada contra él. Sentí que mi seguridad crecía mientras hablaba. Sí que me amaba, y sí que me encontraba atractiva.

"Lo siento, Edward." Susurré, girándome para mirarle. Sus dedos subieron hasta mi cara, limpiando los restos de lágrimas.

"Te amo, Bella." Me recordó, besándome la frente, ojos, nariz, mejillas, y finalmente los labios. "Amo cada centímetro de ti."

"Yo también te amo." Dije mientras me daba cuenta de lo que necesitaba y quería. "Hazme el amor."

Necesitaba ser completamente suya. No quería ser parte de nadie más, y quería sentirle. Quería ser suya.

EPOV

"Hazme el amor." Repitió mientras yo buscaba en sus ojos alguna duda. No quería que nos arrepintiésemos de nuestra primera vez.

"Bella," susurré, besándola en los labios. "No tenemos que hacer esto."

"Quiero hacerlo, Edward." Contestó con convicción. "Quiero pertenecerte."

La besé apasionadamente, acercando su pequeño cuerpo al mío. Mis dedos desaparecieron en su pelo mientras nuestros besos seguían profundizándose. Lentamente fuimos hasta la cama, antes de que Bella abriese la bata revelándome su pecho desnudo otra vez.

Le besé el cuello lentamente, bajando hasta su pecho mientras sus manos iban hasta mi cinturón. Estaba extremadamente nervioso, nunca antes había hecho esto y quería asegurarme de que lo hacía bien.

Lentamente, me quitó los vaqueros mientras yo le bajaba sus pantalones de chándal, dejándola sólo con unos shorts azules. "Eres tan exquisita." Le dije mientras besaba y tocaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

"Edward, por favor." Me suplicó mientras le acariciaba su caliente centro a través de la húmeda tela de sus panties.

"¿Qué quieres, cariño?" pregunté, cubriendo su cara y cuello con besitos.

"Te quiero a ti." Jadeó mientras ahuecaba mi dureza con sus manos a través de mis calzoncillos negros.

"Soy tuyo." Dije, tirando de sus shorts.

Seguimos besándonos durante un tiempo, nuestras manos explorando el cuerpo del otro. La sentí bajándome los calzoncillos, sus manos extendiéndose para tocarme la cintura y las caderas. "Te amo." Me susurró al oído mientras yo seguía besándola.

Lo único que tenía en mente era Bella. Quería hacerla sentir amada y protegida. Quería que supiera que era mi media naranja, me mejor mitad. Estaba arriesgando mucho confiando en mí, y sabía que nunca la decepcionaría. La necesitaba. Nos necesitamos el uno al otro.

Me empujó sobre mi espalda, sus ojos contemplándome todo el cuerpo. Sonrió hasta de deslizarse por mi cuerpo, cubriéndome el pecho y el estómago con besos. Sentí que sus besos bajaban hasta mis muslos antes de que su cálida boca me consumiera, su lengua extendiéndose para probarme.

Me sentía como si estuviera en una nube. Sentir su boca en mí era algo divino. Nunca había sentido algo tan placentero en toda mi vida. Ninguna de mis otras experiencias podía prepararme para esto. Ella era la única.

BPOV

Normalmente odiaba hacer orales. Ahora, odiaba hacérselos a Jacob. Tenía la tendencia de sobreexcitarse causándome arcadas, pero Edward mantuvo el control. Sentí que su cuerpo se tensaba con mis movimientos, pero no intentó forzarse más en mi garganta.

"Bella," gritó mientras arqueaba sus caderas hacia mí. Le bebí completamente antes de besarle con suavidad, saboreándole. Me volví a deslizar por él, dándole un acalorado beso.

Edward me puso de espaldas, repitiendo lo que yo le había hecho. Me recorrió el cuerpo con besos hasta llegar a mi centro. Le miré, y me sentí avergonzada porque nadie me había hecho eso.

"¿Qué pasa, cariño?" preguntó Edward, sin duda notando mi rigidez.

"No tienes que hacerlo." Protesté mientras me miraba con incredulidad.

"Quiero hacerte sentir tan bien como me has hecho sentir tú." Contestó, masajeándome los muslos suavemente. "Por favor, cariño."

Asentí lentamente, mordiéndome el labio mientras sentía sus besos en la parte superior de los muslos. Su lengua asomó para probarme, y mi cuerpo respondió al instante. Siguió su ataque durante varios minutos, mis gemidos y gritos llenando el aire. Nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte como los orgasmos que me tuve en ese momento.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Edward otra vez mientras se tumbaba sobre mí. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, buscando alguna señal de duda. Pero no había ninguna. Sabía que Edward era para mí. Estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Asentí, besándole lenta y apasionadamente. "Hazme el amor." Repetí por tercera vez, mis manos acariciándole las mejillas.

Le observé con atención mientras me penetraba lentamente. Tuvo mucho cuidado para no hacerme daño, aunque sabía que no era posible. Por mucho que lo deseara, esta no era mi primera vez.

Alejé todo eso de mi mente. Edward me amaba a pesar de eso, y yo le amaba incluso más por esa comprensión. No podía cambiar el pasado, pero sabía que él era el último. Era el hombre de mis sueños.

Se movió lentamente, besándome, mientras mis manos le recorrían la espalda. Era increíble sentirlo en mi interior, y no quería que acabase nunca. Quería que fuésemos uno para siempre.

El nudo en mi estómago se hacía más fuerte con cada embestida. Mis caderas iban al ritmo de las suyas, nuestra respiración cada vez más irregular. "Bella," gritó, y el nudo de mi estómago se deshizo completamente en puro placer mientras él me seguía un instante después.

Me apretó contra él mientras intentábamos recuperar la respiración. El corazón me latía frenéticamente. Pero me sentía relajada y satisfecha. Nos teníamos el uno al otro.

"Te amo." Me recordó otra vez mientras por la ventana veíamos salir el sol.

"Yo también te amo." Contesté, acurrucándome contra él, una canción suave llenando la habitación lentamente. Era completa y verdaderamente suya. Estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Siento mucho el retraso, pero aunque se supone que estoy de vacaciones, tengo muchas cosas que hacer (quien diría que las vacaciones son para descansar). **

**Tendré el siguiente capítulo para finales de la semana que viene. **


	25. Protector Solar

Esta historia ha sido escrita por **muggleinlove**, yo sólo la traduzco con su permiso. Ella juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 25: Protector Solar**

EPOV

Me encontré incapaz de dormir después de hacerle el amor a Bella. Estaba profundamente dormida agarrada a mí, y todo lo que podía hacer era contemplarla. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto esperando para compartir este momento especial con Bella. No había nadie más excepto ella. Siempre sería el amor de mi vida. La única mujer con la que quería pasar mi vida.

El sol se filtró por la ventana entreabierta, brillando sobre el precioso pelo de Bella. Parecía más contenta que nunca. No había restos de preocupación en su preciosa cara. Casi parecía brillar a la luz del sol de la mañana.

Sabía que teníamos obstáculos en el camino, pero estaba seguro de que los superaríamos. Teníamos que hacerlo, porque el uno sin el otro estábamos incompletos. Sabía que probablemente debería dormir, pero no podía. Temía despertar y ver que todo había sido un sueño.

"Edward, señor." Escuché que decía Lauren, mientras rompía el silencio llamando suavemente a la puerta.

Me levanté con reticencia, poniéndome el albornoz antes de ir hasta la puerta del dormitorio. "¿Sí, Lauren?" pregunté mientras ella sonreía educadamente.

"Mike quiere saber lo que querréis para desayunar." Contestó, observándome atentamente. Ignoré su mirada, concentrándome en lo que estaba diciendo.

"Crepes de chocolate estaría bien." Contesté, sabiendo que a Bella le gustaba tenerlos para desayunar.

"¿Debería preparar el comedor?" preguntó mientras yo negaba con la cabeza.

"El comedor exterior estará bien." Corregí mientras asentía, excusándose.

"¿Quién estaba en la puerta?" preguntó Bella medio dormida, con los ojos apenas abiertos.

"Lauren quería saber lo que queríamos para desayunar." Contesté, mi respiración parándose mientras se levantaba, las mantas resbalando y mostrando su cuerpo exquisito.

Bella notó mi respuesta y sus mejillas se pusieron muy rojas mientas se tapaba rápidamente. "Lo siento." Dijo en voz baja mientras yo llegaba hasta ella en dos pasos largos.

"Nunca te cubras para mis ojos, cariño." Dije, moviendo sus manos, la fina manta cayendo otra vez. "Eres absolutamente perfecta de todas las maneras. Te amo."

"Yo también te amo." Susurró antes de que nuestros labios se encontrasen en un intenso beso.

Nuestro beso se hizo cada vez más apasionado, las mantas y mi albornoz rápidamente olvidados mientras hacíamos el amor por segunda vez.

BPOV

Me sentía como si estuviese flotando, mientras finalmente iba al baño para ponerme el bañador. Nunca creí que hacer el amor podía ser tan sensual y placentero. Edward era absolutamente perfecto. Era una experiencia completamente diferente estar con él. Una experiencia de la que sabía que nunca me cansaría.

Examiné mis maletas, dándome cuenta de que nada de lo que había guardado estaba a bordo. Parecía que Alice y Rosalie se habían encargado de reorganizar todas mis maletas dejando sólo las cosas que consideraban adecuadas.

Tenía más de una docena de biquinis, y cada uno parecía más diminuto y atrevido que el anterior. Se suponía que íbamos a pasar el día fuera, en la cubierta, disfrutando el sol mediterráneo, pero no tenía ropa que escoger. Mientras seguía buscando en la bolsa de los bañadores encontré un sobre con una carta dirigida a mí.

_Bella, _

_No te molestes buscando, no hay más. Las dos sentimos que tu armario necesitaba actualizarse. Esperamos que te guste la ropa nueva. Yo me pondría ahora los biquinis más atrevidos, ya que estás a solas con Edward. Aunque es tu decisión, siempre podrías ponértelos para la playa si es lo que prefieres. _

_¡Te queremos!_

_Alice y Rosalie _

_P.D. Asegúrate de convertir a mi hermano en un hombre pronto. Abrazos, A._

Leí la carta cinco veces, sonriendo por la petición de Alice. Esa era una petición que ya había cumplido. Sabía que tenían razón. Debería llevar los más atrevidos ahora delante de Edward en vez de delante del mundo entero. Hacerlo sería una tortura muy agradable.

Elegí un biquini verde brillante. No estaba tan mal como creía, aunque sí que me sentía un poco insegura con las dos tiras que sujetaban la parte de abajo en su sitio.

"¿Cariño, estás bien?" preguntó Edward. Había tardado mucho tiempo en pensar lo que me iba a poner.

"Estoy bien. Ya casi estoy lista." Contesté, poniéndome un vestido de punto corto y negro antes de salir.

"El desayuno está en la cubierta." Dijo Edward, abrazándome y besándome suavemente. Edward llevaba unos pantalones azules cortos y una camiseta blanca.

"Entonces vamos." Dije, sonriéndose mientras sus ojos me recorrían las piernas. Sabía que estaría sorprendido cuando me quitase el vestido.

La mesa de la cubierta estaba preparada con la comida. La cubierta superior nos protegía del sol. Aún así, teníamos una vista perfecta del océano azul y el cielo celeste.

"¿Puedo traeros algo más?" preguntó Lauren mientras Edward negaba con la cabeza.

"Estamos bien, Lauren. Gracias." Contestó mientras ella volvía dentro.

"¿Haces esto mucho?" pregunté, probando la comida.

"Solíamos hacerlo cuando éramos jóvenes." Contestó Edward, bebiendo de su zumo. "Desde que empecé la universidad y Alice también, no tenemos tiempo. ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?"

"Por supuesto." Contesté rápidamente con una gran sonrisa. "Nunca soñé con hacer esto."

"Espera a que lleguemos a Roma." Añadió, y se me pusieron los ojos como platos. Siempre había querido visitar Roma, y no podía creer que esa fuera nuestra primera parada.

"¿Cuándo llegaremos?" pregunté, mi emoción casi haciéndome botar en la silla.

"Creo que deberíamos llegar a Cittavechia mañana y un coche nos recogerá para llevarnos a Roma." Explicó justo cuando el capitán bajó a la cubierta.

"Buenos días," le saludamos Edward y yo.

"Buenos días." Dijo. "Sólo quería deciros que todo va según lo previsto, y el tiempo debería seguir impecable durante los próximos días."

"¿A qué hora llegaremos, Mitch?" preguntó Edward.

"Llegaremos muy temprano debido a las maravillosas condiciones. Supongo que sobre las cuatro o las cinco de la mañana." Nos informó, y Edward sonrió ampliamente.

"Por favor, llama para que el coche nos esté esperando a la seis." Añadió Edward mientras yo le miraba con incredulidad.

"¿A las seis?" pregunté. Por muchas ganas que tuviera de explorar Roma, no me hacía mucha gracia levantarme antes del amanecer.

"Quiero enseñarte algo. Ya verás." Contestó mientras Mitch asentía, dejándonos solos.

EPOV

Después de que Bella y yo acabásemos de desayunar fuimos hasta la cubierta superior para tomar el sol y bañarnos en el jacuzzi. Dos de los divanes estaban al sol con toallas azul marino y agua fría.

"Siempre tienes todo preparado." Bromeó Bella mientras yo me encogía de hombros, encontrando también el protector solar en la mesa.

"No puedes decir que no lo disfrutes." Contesté mientras se reía.

"No digo que no sea práctico. Todo lo que digo es que parece raro." Contestó, mientras yo me quitaba las zapatillas.

"¿Necesitas ayuda con el protector solar?" pregunté con un guiño, quedándome con la boca abierta el momento en que se quitó el vestido.

Había esperado que llevase un biquini, pero me sentía como si fuera a salir ardiendo. Su biquini era verde brillante, realzándole el escote y dejando muy poco para la imaginación. Sus seductores pechos, estómago liso, preciosas caderas, y largas piernas estaban totalmente expuestos.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó inocentemente, girándose.

"Vas a matarme, Bella." Murmuré mientras se reía.

"Ayúdame con la crema." Me pidió, sentándose en uno de los divanes.

Respiré hondo, echándome crema en la mano. Empecé lentamente en sus hombros, bajando hasta la mitad de su espalda. "Estás absolutamente deliciosa." Susurré, sonriendo cuando se le puso la piel de gallina.

"Eso sienta bien." Ronroneó, y de repente los pantalones empezaron a apretarme.

"No tienes ni idea." Contesté mientras bajaba por las tiras de su biquini hasta la curva de su espalda.

"No te olvides de mis piernas." Añadió, y supe en ese momento que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Quería hacerme perder el control.

"Ni lo soñaría." Contesté, riéndome por lo bajo. Si quería jugar sucio, iba a encontrar un buen oponente.

Me aseguré de cubrir cada centímetro de sus piernas con crema. Desde sus tobillos hasta donde sus piernas se unían al culo.

"Gírate. Mi trabajo no está acabado." Dije de repente.

"Yo puedo echarme el resto." Contestó mientras yo negaba con la cabeza.

"No hago las cosas a medias." Le recordé mientras la tumbaba boca arriba, repitiendo el proceso con la parte delantera de sus piernas.

Le di besos por el estómago antes de echarle la crema. "Qué te gusta provocar." Comentó mientras yo sonreía maliciosamente.

"Creo que me ganas en eso, cariño." Respondí, prestando atención a la curva de sus pechos.

Extendí la crema cuidadosamente, asegurándome de que ni un trozo de lo que estaba expuesto de su cuerpo quedaba sin tocar. Quería asegurarme de que no se quemaría con el sol. "Te amo." Dije, acabando con sus mejillas, frente y nariz.

"Terminé." Dije triunfantemente, dejando el bote de crema en la mesa.

"Ahora me toca a mí." Añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa, cogiendo el bote de crema y quitándome la camiseta rápidamente.

"No tienes que usar la crema como excusa para quitarme la camiseta." Señalé con una risa mientras sus pequeñas manos empezaban a trabajar en mi espalda.

"Eres tan fuerte y musculoso." Dijo en voz baja mientras yo gemía por sus caricias.

Siguió el proceso, cubriendo toda mi espalda antes de tumbarme boca arriba, sentada sobre mi cintura mientras empezaba a trabajar en mi pecho. "Eres muy sexy." Le dije mientras me daba un masaje en el pecho.

"¿No te gusta?" preguntó coquetamente.

"Me encanta." Contesté, incorporándome y besándola apasionadamente. "Me pone caliente."

"Sí que lo hace." Respondió una vez que sintió mi excitación contra ella.

Tuve que contenerme para no tomarla en el diván. No era propio de un caballero, y no quería que nadie nos viese.

Iba a ser un día muy largo.

**Espero que os haya gustado. **


End file.
